Dante May Care
by burryk
Summary: Prequel to 'The Sons Of Dante' I'm finally finished. . . So enjoy!
1. Demitri & the Relic

Hello to those who are obviously reading this. I'm burry, and I'm sure if you're reading this, you probably read The Sons of Dante. Well, if you didn't, don't worry. This is a prequel, not a sequel, so you won't miss anything. I'm sure I know a few people who are going to read this. waves at everyone who read T.S.O.D. What's up?! I hope I write this one better that the last. I couldn't think of a better title for the story, so oh well. I'm gonna let you know that this takes place about 21 years before T.S.O.D.  
  
Chapter 1 The Relic & Demitri  
  
Today was the first day in about a week that Dante had had a day off. It was dusk as Dante walked into the local bar and took a seat at the counter.  
  
The bartender walked over and put his hands on the counter.  
  
"Hey there, Dante. Get yourself any demons today?"  
  
Dante slouched a bit, in a relaxed position. He stretched. "Not today." He groaned through his stretch. "I'm just chillin' out."  
  
The bartender gave a quick laugh. "That so? Well hey, let me get you a drink, huh?"  
  
Dante just knodded. The bartender went and made him a drink, then brought it back to Dante.  
  
As Dante sipped at his drink, his ears caught an interesting conversation.  
  
"So you lived there?!" A young voice said with a hint of surprise in his tone.  
  
"Yeah. One hell of a shit hole. Barely made it out alive." An older, rougher voice said.  
  
Dante looked to his side and saw an older, maybe 45 year old man with salt and pepper hair sitting across from a much younger man with silver hair in much in much the same style as Dantes, but shorter.  
  
They sat at their table, silent for a moment, then the young man started with the conversation again.  
  
"So. . .what were you doing there?" He asked excitedly.  
  
The older man shifter a bit. "Well, you know I'm a surveyer. I was mapping out the Island, since it was uncharted."  
  
The boy frowned a bit. "So it isn't on a map?"  
  
"No, but. . ."  
  
The boy started again after a few moments. "What's there?"  
  
Dante was getting rather curious about what they were talking about. He continued with his drink, keeping an ear on the conversation.  
  
"There's a shit load of demons, and supposably an ancient relic there that will bring a person back to life. I never saw it, but many people there told me about it."  
  
Now Dante became VERY interested. He quickly finished off his drink and walked over.  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversatoin over here. May I ask where this place is?" Dante asked politely.  
  
The older man looked straight into Dantes eyes, which ont many people did. His eyes widened.  
  
"You're. . ."  
  
Dante knodded and showed one of his famous smirks.  
  
"Yep. I'm Dante Sparda."  
  
The man knodded slowly. "This place I was at was pretty bad off when I left. There are demons everywhere."  
  
Dante grinned, almost surprised that the man would bother warning him., knowing who he was.  
  
"So? I could have figured that much."  
  
The younger man decided to butt in and speak with Dante too. "You wanna go, sir?" The boy's voice was tinged with excitement.  
  
Dante ignored the boys question and continued with the older man.  
  
"So. . .I heard you say something about a relic that brings back the dead?" Dante recalled.  
  
The old man knodded. "Yes, that's correct."  
  
Dante smiled. "Interesting. . ."  
  
He thought to himself for a moment. He wondered what the demons were planning. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw his mothers face.  
  
"Mother. . ." He daid at a whisper.  
  
The older man cocked his head. "You plan to go?"  
  
Dante knodded after a second of thought.  
  
The young man looked to the old one. "Mr. Marcus, how would he get there if it's uncharted?"  
  
The old man , now known as Marcus, reached into his jacket pocket. After digging around, he pulled out a large piece of wrinkled paper and handed it to the boy.  
  
Dante saw a fire light in the boy's aqua green eyes as he looked at the paper. Dante saw that it was a roughly sketched map. It didn't look finished. Dante hovered over the boy, who had a cocky grin on his face. He heard him say something to himself.  
  
"This'll mean some fun time for me!" The boy whispered excitedly.  
  
Dante laughed. The boy came out of his wicked little trance and stared at Dante. "What?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"With an attitude like that you'll end up dead the minute you get there." Dante laughed.  
  
The boy gave a triumphant laugh, even though he had nothing to to be proud of. He smirked. "I can handle demons, no problem! Just let me go home and get ready and I'll go!"  
  
"Fine, go on then." Dante said, waving his hand to the boy. With that, the boy hopped up and left the bar.  
  
Dante stood, silent for a moment. Marcus motioned for him to sit where the boy had been.  
  
Dante took the seat. "Who's the kid?" Dante asked, still thinking that the boy was a moron.  
  
"That's Demitri." Marcus explained as a waitress brought him a drink. He took a drink and continued. "Demitri is the son of an old friend of mine. My friend died about ten years ago, and I took care of Demi for a while."  
  
Dante gave his head a quick knod, to show his understanding. He leaned back in his chair a bit, relaxing. As he did, Marcus chuckled. Dante eyed him.  
  
"What's so funny, gramps?" Dante asked in a warning tone.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just didn't expect the son of the legendary demon knight to be so. . .laid back."  
  
"Whatever." Dante said with a sigh.  
  
Marcus took a few more drinks before speaking again. "Well, if you're planning on going, I'd suggest you go get ready. Demitri will be back in about an hour. You do know he'll want to go with you, right?"  
  
Dante sighed. He did want to go, but he figured the boy would just be a thorn in his side. "Hey, if the boy wants to die, let him. He probably can't even fight."  
  
"His father taught him. He's pretty good." Marcus defended.  
  
Dante shrugged and stood up. "I'll go get ready, give me two hours. But I'd like to know how we're supposed to get there."  
  
Marcus finished off his drink and sat his mug down. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that." He said with a slight grin. Dante raised an eyebrow and shrugged again. He walked to the door and turned around.  
  
"I'll come back here when I'm ready, so wait for me, okay?" Dante called. Marcus knodded and Dante walked out the door.  
  
Alrighty. That is the first chapter. I promise that this story will have more action than the last. I've got so many ideas running through my head, I want to write like crazy. (I'm glad that people enjoy my work! Only thing I've ever been recognized for is my drawings.) Anyways, give me some reviews, just to let me know that this is being read. 


	2. Prankers Will Pay

GRRRRRR!!!! I HATE MY FUCKIN' PLAYSTATION 2!!! It won't play DDR, Galerians: Ash, or some of my others. For some ungodly reason, it plays DMC and Metal Gear Solid 2. I think it was possessed by demons and reprogrammed to only play games where I kill a lot of things. I'm getting another one soon though. Oh, anyways. . .I hurried and wrote the second chapter, so here it is.  
  
Chapter 2 Prankers WILL Pay (And make Trish unhappy)  
  
Dante got to the entrance of "Devil Never Cry." He swung the door open, reveiling Trish sitting at the front desk, her head on the desktop. She was sleeping.  
  
As he stepped in, he slammed the door a bit, to wake Trish up. She merely opened her eyes, and looked up at Dante , who was now at the desk. She groaned.  
  
"Why are you back so early?" Trish asked as she looked up at a clock mounted on the wall between the skulls of a blood goat and a blade. It was 8:30. "You said you'd be back a 12."  
  
"Uh huh. . ." Dante said moving to get a glass of water.  
  
"Why are you back so early?" She groaned.  
  
"Cuz."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz." Dante drank his water and stood in front of Trish. "What the hell happened to you? Get hit by a truck?"  
  
Well, remember killing all of those shadows last night? I thought I'd sleep all day, since we stayed up all night doing it."  
  
"Yeah. . ." Dante said, persuading Trish to keep talking.  
  
"Well, you know that old woman that moved in next door?"  
  
"Uh huh." Dante knew who she ment. An old lady had, for some ungodly reason, moved next door. Dante couldn't imagine someone wanting to live next to him.  
  
"Well, she has like 50 fuckin' cats!! Some of them are in heat and they screeched all day!"  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
Dante patted her on the head and walked to his room upstairs. He looked at himself in a full body mirror that Trish had gotten him. He was just wearing a thick, black, cotton shirt tucked into Black jeans that were held up by a belt. He was wearing his favorite boots.  
  
He let out a little sigh and went to his bed, where his red trenchcoat layed. He picked it up and quickly slipped it on. He could smell some old blood on it, mainly from demons. He found his gloves and put them on too.  
  
After that, he walked over to a large, oak showcase that was next to his bed. Inside were Alastor, the Ifrit gauntlets, and Ivory and Ebony. He pulled everything out and sat it all on the bed. He then turned back to the case and opened a large drawer to reveil his double barrelled, sawed off shotgun and two small machine guns. He pulled out the shotgun and sat it down on the bed as well.  
  
After closing the drawer, he sighed as he remembered pawning off his grenade launcher and the needle gun. He had ever since regreted it. The grenade launcher made things so much easier.  
  
Dante quickly geared up and started down the stairs to the front. He heard the phone ring just as he started.  
  
"Trish!!" Dante yelled.  
  
Trish snapped up and fumbled with the phone. She put the reciever to her ear.  
  
"Devil. . .Never. . .Cry. . .what?" She said groggily.  
  
Dante heard a yell from the phone. Trish pulled the phone from her ear. Dante heard the one on the opposite end slam down the reciever and hang up. Trish hung up.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Dante asked.  
  
"Some kid. He's been calling here all day. Pranker. Tells me to 'stop playing with myself' and hangs up." She said angrily.  
  
Dante sighed and picked up the phone reciever. He pressed *69 and held the reciever to his ear. After a few tones, some one answered on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" A very young boys voice asked.  
  
"Yes, hi." Dante said in the kindest voice he could fathom. He began again. "Say, do you like to prank call?"  
  
The voice laughed a bit. "Yeah! I do it all the time!" He yelled happily.  
  
"Um. . .where are your parents?" Dante asked nicely.  
  
"Their both at work. I'm with my big sister." The boy stupidly explained.  
  
"Really?" Dante asked slyly.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You listen to me. . ." Dante began, changing his nice voice slowly to a demonic growl with every word. ". . .If you EVER call and prank MY number again, I'll send a giant, hideous demon to KILL YOU!! He'll RIP you're your head off, bring it to me, and I'll boil all the skin off, scrape your BRAIN OUT, AND PIN YOUR SKULL TO MY WALL!!!" Dante stopped, reverting his voice back to a kinder state. "You got that?"  
  
The boy said nothing. Dante could hear him wimpereing softly. Dante reverted back to demonic.  
  
"I SAID, YOU GOT THAT?!?!?" Dante yelled.  
  
The boy yelped loudly and began crying. "Yes sir! I'll never, ever, never call your number again! I'm sorry and stupid! Don't kill me, please!" The boy pleaded through many sperts of crying.  
  
Dante changed nice again. "Thank you for your cooperation and for understanding. You have a nice day."  
  
As he put the reciever down, Dante heard the boy scream and cry. The reciever clicked down softly.  
  
Dante stood up straight and took a deep breath. He looked down at Trish, who stared at him angrily.  
  
"That kid'll be tramatized for life, ya know?"  
  
"So? You can sleep now and have no more prank calls."  
  
"Yeah. . ." She groaned. She snapped her head up, just noticing that Dante was dressed for combat.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going on a mission. I probably won't be back for a week or two."  
  
"Whatever. . .Can I sleep in your room?"  
  
"I guess." Dante didn't know what was wrong with her own.  
  
Trish got up and headed into Dantes room. She stopped at the bottom step and looked back at him. "Phone?"  
  
"Tell anyone who calls that I'm not here. If they're serious, either you take care of it, or I will when I get back."  
  
"'kay." With that, Trish went into Dantes room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Dante quickly left and went down the sidewalk.  
  
Damn, Dante sure is mean, huh? I guess that's it for this chapter. (Kinda short.) The next one should be somewhat longer. I doubt I'll get too many reviews, but that's okay, 'cause I'm not into the good parts yet. Don't worry, I promise not to abandon this story. 


	3. Ship Ride

I had quite a bit of free time one my hands. (For once in a while!) I wrote the other two chapters in one day, but this one took me a while.  
  
Chapter 3 Ship Ride!  
  
Dante finally got back to the bar and went in. Marcus and Demitri were sitting around, waiting for him.  
  
Demi had a bored look on his face, his elbow on the table and his hand on his cheek. His mood cheered up as he saw Dante walk in. He hopped up and waved.  
  
Demi was wearing a black vest with a blue, long sleeved undershirt. He had on a pair of blue jeans. Dante could see a lightweight sword with a lion's head and claws on the butt strapped to his back. He also had one 45 pistol holstered at his side. There was a small backpack sitting on the table.  
  
"'bout time you got back, sir." Demi said.  
  
"Whatever." Was all that Dante said. He walked over to the table and put his hands down on it. "Now that I'm ready, how are we getting to the island?"  
  
Marcus stood up and handed Dante a piece of paper. It read: Mr. Marcus, you have my permission to come on board my ship at any time. -Kenith  
  
"Okay, this is for you." Dante said, getting a bit aggitated.  
  
"Just take it to the boat docks. There's a ship waiting for you. I'm a friend with the captain of a ship there. He gave me this note to let the other sailors know that I'm allowed onboard. Just show it to Kenith and he'll let you on." Marcus explained.  
  
Dante knodded and slipped the note into his coat. The docks were across town. "We'll have to go back to my place and get my bike."  
  
Demi jumped up. "Don't worry, sir. I brought my motorcycle back so that we'd have a ride."  
  
"Well, isn't that nice?" Dante said sarcasticlly.  
  
Finally, Dante and Demi left the bar. Dante didn't complain at all about having to take the boy along with him. He figured he didn't have much of a choice. Demi drug his bike out from behind the bar. It was a big, dark blue street bike. Demi jumped on the front and motioned for Dante to get on the back. Dante quickly hopped on.  
  
"I hope you know how to drive." Dante growled.  
  
"Relax, Mr. Dante. I can drive fine." Demi reassured as he cranked up the bike and revved it a few times. He quickly drove off toward the docks.  
  
~Somewhere on the island Dante and Dyne are heading to.~  
  
Ori ran up the darkened stairs. He bursted through a large wooden door.  
  
"General! General Gaul!" Ori yelled, out of breath. The general turned around.  
  
"What is it, Ori?" He snapped.  
  
"General, we just received horrible news!" Ori cried.  
  
"What?!" Gaul hissed.  
  
"Sir, we just heard that Dante Sparda is coming!"  
  
Gaul's eyes widened. He didn't even know that Dante knew about their operations. NOONE could have known about it. Gaul had the army kill anyone who looked like they were going to leave the island, may it be human, or demon. "That's impossible. . ." He mumbled. His look of disbelief changed to one of anger. "Where is he?!"  
  
"H-he's not h-here yet." Ori studdered. "He's getting ready to leave."  
  
"Good, that gives us some time." Gaul thought for a moment. "I want you to get your men together. When he gets here, I want him DEAD! Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Ori said. He bowed and ran from the room.  
  
~Back with Dante~  
  
Dante and Demi got to the docks. There was a large ship docked. Dante could see an older man standing by a bridge that went to the boat. He noticed the two coming toward him.  
  
"Hello there! Can I do something for you?" The man asked.  
  
Dante came up to him. "Yeah, are you Kenith?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'm him."  
  
"We were told we could use your boat. Marcus told us that." Dante explained.  
  
"Marcus? You sure?"  
  
Dante handed Kenith the slip of paper. He looked it over and handed it back to Dante. "Alright. I guess if you're a friend of Marcus, you're a friend of mine." Kenith said with a smile. "Where ya headed?"  
  
"We need to get to Zalari Island." Demitri said.  
  
"Zalari Island? That's a week or so's boat ride."  
  
Dante reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a wad of bills. As he uncrinkled the wad, Demitri saw that they were all hundereds.  
  
"Well, I've got one thousand here that says it'll be worth your while, and a few more if you want when we get back."  
  
Kenith snatched the bills. He counted it out. "This'll be fine."  
  
"Great. Let's get sailin'." Dante said as he boarded the boat. Demitri jumped on after him.  
  
Demitri sat his stuff down in the cabin. Dante did the same. Demi began rumaging through his bag until he pulled out a book. He layed on his bed and began reading. Dante left the cabin.  
  
As he walked out, salty air blew across his face. The water was a little choppy and it blew mists of salt water onto Dante. There were a few sea gulls flying around the boat. The land was still visable. Dante walked over to the railing of the ship and leaned over it.  
  
Demi came out of the cabin after a few minutes. He came up to Dante and leaned on the railing with him.  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Dante?"  
  
"Nuthin'."  
  
Dante noticed that Demi had his sword. "What're you up to?"  
  
Demi came away from the railing and held up his sword. "I was thinking about training a little."  
  
Dante knodded with understanding. Demitri went out to the deck and began swinging his sword around. Dante got away from the rail after a few moments of watching the boy 'train'.  
  
"Look, if you're going to train, you need someone to do it with." Dante said as he walked toward Demi.  
  
Demi held his sword toward Dante. "Okay, come on."  
  
Dante held up one finger as if to say 'just a second'. He walked back to the cabin and came out a few seconds later with Alastor. He went to the middle of the deck and taunted Demi. "Let's see what ya got."  
  
With those words, Demi ran at Dante. He had his sword tucked close, then when he was close, he brought it out and came in for a downward diagonal slash. Dante smoothly sidestepped the slash and came in for a jab. If they were in a real fight, Demitri would have been impaled.  
  
"Well," Dante said as he pulled the sword away from Demi. He had a smirk across his face. "you're dead."  
  
Demi sighed and turned from Dante. After turning a bit, he spun back around and tried to take another slash at Dante while he had his guard down. Dante expected nothing less and put Alastor up to block. He stepped to the side again and gave Demi a slash in the side.  
  
"Dead again."  
  
Demi got somewhat aggrevated. He came at Dante in a flurry of slashes and jabs. Dante dodged and blocked every one of them. When Demi came in for yet another jab, Dante blocked it and pushed him away. He then ran at him and ducked, preforming a low roundhouse kick. Demi's legs went out from under him and he landed on his back. Dante stabbed the ground next to Demi to show another impalement.  
  
"Dead, yet again. Is it just me, or do you suck?"  
  
Demi slowly got up. "I'm good, sir. Come on, you killed the demon emperor. Of course you're better."  
  
"Well, if you want to stay alive on that island, you better DAMN well show a better preformance than that when we get there."  
  
Demi sighed and got himself ready to fight again. "Mr. Dante?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you train me then?"  
  
Dante scoffed at this. He'd never trained anyone before. He shrugged. If they were going to be stuck on this ship for a week, he might as well do something to pass the time. "I'll teach you a few tricks, I guess."  
  
Demi's eyes brightened. The thought of being trained by the legendary Dante was overwelming to him. "Okay, let's start now!"  
  
And so, Dante began training Demitri. They trained everyday for four days. Demi 'died' at least twice a day. Dante was lucky if he got a scratch. On the fifth day, Dante was actually amazed. He found himself lying flat on his back. Demi's sword was stuck in the floor next to him.  
  
"You're dead, sir." Demi said with a proud smirk on his face. Dante sighed. He was happy that the training had been getting pounded into Demi's head. He slowly got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"'Bout damn time. I was thinking you were a lost cause." Dante laughed.  
  
Demi leaned on his sword. "That so? Guess I showed you then, huh?" He asked proudly.  
  
"Naw. You're still an amature."  
  
Demi scoffed at this and pulled up his sword. "I'm going to the cabin." He said and walked of to their room.  
  
As Dante sheathed his sword, one of the sailors came up to him.  
  
"Hey, we're getting close to the island. Just thought I'd let you know." The man said. Dante knodded and walked off.  
  
He went to the railing and looked off. He couldn't see the island yet, but that didn't mean they weren't near. He stared off into the water. It had an orange tint to it from the sunset.  
  
"Guess I should get off to the cabin too." Dante thought to himself. He got off of the rail and went into the cabin with Demi. Demi was taking off his shirt for bed.  
  
"Going off already?" Dante mumbled. Demi knodded and threw his shirt at the foot of his bed.  
  
"You should get some sleep too, sir. I think we're going to get to that place by tomorrow morning."  
  
Dante knodded, realizing that the kid had a point. He sat Alastor down with Ifrit and dropped onto the bed.  
  
He was asleep in a heartbeat.  
  
"HEY!! GET UP, QUICK!!" Someone yelled, waking Dante from his slumber.  
  
Dante opened his eyes and sprung to a sitting position to see one of the sailors in the doorway of the cabin. Demi was up too, staring at the sailor.  
  
"What?" Dante snapped.  
  
"D-demons! On the ship! They're everywhere!!" The sailor yelled.  
  
Dante jumped out of his bed and grabbed up his equiptment. Demi did the same and they ran out of the room. As Dante came out, he heard numerous demon screeches and some human yells. He saw that there were indeed demons running around.  
  
Kenith ran up to Dante. He seemed to be trying to say something. He suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. There was a hole in his back and a large demon standing behind his body. It was a large infestant.  
  
"Well, this is a surprise." Dante said as he whipped out his sword. With the greatest of ease, Dante struck the infestant and sliced it in half. Demi ran up to Dante.  
  
"What's going on?!" Demi yelped.  
  
"Looks like the greeting committee." Dante said sarcasticlly as he plunged his sword into another infestant. "Let's see what you can do, aye kid?"  
  
Demi looked at Dante dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Dante could be so calm in a situation like this. He sighed, there was no way he'd let himself panic! At least. . .not in front of Mr. Dante. He drew his sword and looked around. He saw a small group of infestants tearing at one of the sailor's bodies.  
  
"There." Demi thought and ran wildly at the infestants. Dante watched and sighed. It appeared that acting like a total jackass helped Demi stay alive. . .somehow. No regular person could even last half as long as he was. Demi was miraculously dodging every blow from the demons. He even managed to bash in a few heads in his clutsy preformance.  
  
"And I trained him for the past five days why?" Dante thought. He calmly pulled out Ebony and without looking, pointed it over his shoulder and decapitated an infestant that apparently thought it was going to get Dante in the back. It fell in a heap behind him. He then pulled Ivory in the other hand and pointed it past his side. He shot off three times, penatrating the head of another infestant.  
  
Demi finished off the last of his demons and ran back over to Dante.  
  
"Boy, you looked like a damned fool." Dante growled.  
  
Demi huffed. "Nah, that's one of my styles. just makes me look like an idiot."  
  
"Okay. . .so you think it helps to make yourself look retarded?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They put down their guard."  
  
"That doesn't help against DEMONS! They don't know what's weak or strong until you kill a few of their buddies. Then they still try to kill you. At least, that's how low level demons work."  
  
Demi sighed. "'kay, sir. I'll try some better stuff." Demi looked around until he saw a group of infestants that was much bigger than the last. He ran and jumped into the middle of them. They jumped back and hissed.  
  
"Hey there." Demi said as he pulled out his pistol. Dante saw a bright aura of green emit from the gun, then the bullet flew from the gun with a blast of energy following it. After the shot hit one of the infestants in the face, Demi holstered the gun and pulled his sword back out. He held it to his side and behind him. Dante watched, curious of what the boy was up to. Dante whipped out Ebony again and shot yet another infestant.  
  
Demi charged energy into his sword. It glowed a bright green tint. As the demons closed in, Demi spun around in a circle, slicing through the demons like a hot knife through butter. Dante shrugged and walked over. Demi looked up at him with demon blood on his face.  
  
"Is that better, sir?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Demi looked around, not seeing anymore of the infestants. "Was that all of them?"  
  
Dante shrugged.  
  
"What was with those demons, sir?"  
  
"They were infestants. They can possess machinery. They might have been trying to take over the ship." Dante explained.  
  
"That would suck. This ship isn't wind powered. It has an engine, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly, the ship trembled and rocked.  
  
"What the hell?!" Demi yelled. Dante could only figure that one of the infestants had managed to get into the engine room.  
  
"Well, this is just peachy." Dante groaned. He cursed Demi for the jinx under his breath.  
  
Down below deck, in the engine room, five infestants were taking over the engines. One of the demons merged itself into the boiler. To serve its master, it began to force it to overheat.  
  
Dante ran to the side of the ship. "Come on, we gotta jump! Something REALLY bad's about to happen!" He yelled to Demitri. Demi ran over with him. Dante grabbed his arm and jumped onto the railing. He pulled Demi up and dove off into the water below.  
  
"Swim, Demi!" Dante commanded. The two began swimming as quickly as they could. Behind them, they heard an explosion. Demi looked back to see the boat, flames blazed high into the air.  
  
After they were a good distance from the boat, Dante stopped and looked around. The water was as dark as the sky, and there was no land in sight. He looked in the direction that the boat had been going.  
  
"Demi, we'll go that way. We should get to the island." Dante said calmly. Demi knodded and they began swimming in the direction Dante had pointed.  
  
"Mr. Dante. . .I'm getting kinda tired." Demi huffed after an hour or so of swimming. Dante stopped, keeping himself in the direction they were heading. Demi layed on his back and floated in the water.  
  
Dante tried the same, but he had to keep paddling his arms and legs. His coat and weapons were weighting him down quite a bit. He closed his eyes and let his body sink a bit, then bobbed himself back up. As he did this for the tenth time, he felt a cold shiver through his body.  
  
"Um. . ." Dante groaned. At first, he thought he was just getting goosebumbs from the chilly water. It wasn't until he felt something brush against his legs that he knew there was something wrong.  
  
"Demi, there's something with us. . ." Dante growled as he unsheathed his sword. Demi wasn't too sure what was going on, but he wanted to find out. He took a deep breath and dipped under the water. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. As he came back up, the wind was beginning to blow hard.  
  
"There's nothing there. What's going on?" Demi asked.  
  
Dante shrugged. He was still being cautious. "Damn, if the wind picks up, we'll end up lost!" Dante growled. "We don't have a choice, we have to keep swimming."  
  
Demi sighed and followed Dante. They swam for quite some time, until Dante noticed that Demi was struggling to stay with him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dante yelled. Demi was trying to get up to him, but couldn't.  
  
"The current's got me, sir!" He huffed.  
  
Dante sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to split up. Keep heading this way, okay?"  
  
"B-but! I can't get out of here by myself!" Demi yelled.  
  
"Sure you can! Just go slowly. The current will pass soon."  
  
". . .Yes. . .sir."  
  
Dante stopped for a moment, seeing if Demi could get out of his predicament in the next few minutes. He felt something brush his leg again.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Dante thought to himself. He felt it again. "God, don't be a shark."  
  
No, it was worse. Suddenly, a beast that looked like an odd shark snake emerged from the water. It towered over Dante and roared.  
  
"Aw shit!" Dante yelled and whipped out Ivory and Ebony. He charged some electricity into them as quickly as he could, and shot at the demon. The bullets hit the thing in the face, causing it to fly backwards and back underwater.  
  
"Mr. Dante! Are you alright!" Demi yelled.  
  
"Just fine!" Dante yelled back sarcasticlly as he searched the area with his guns.  
  
"What was tha-"  
  
Dante turned as Demi was cut short. He was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Demi? DEMITRI!!!?" Dante yelled. Noone answered.  
  
Well, unless you include the demon shark that jumped out of the water at Dante only seconds after his call. Dante shot off as many rounds as he could into the shark demon. After numerous shots to the head, the thing fell into the water, flailed around for a few moments and sunk.  
  
Dante sat floating in the water. He could only hear the sound of his own, heavy breathing and the water around him making soft splash noises. Demi was still gone. Dante had never seen him come up.  
  
"Damn, poor guy never even made it to shore. Died quicker than I thought." Dante thought. The wind suddenly ceased. Dante sighed. "Guess I should go ahead on to this island."  
  
It had been long over an hour. Dante was still swimming. He only hoped that he was headed in the right direction. He stopped for a moment to rest.  
  
"I don't know if I can keep this up for much longer. . ." He told himself. His body was beginning to tire and stiffen from the swimming and the coldness of the water. He let his body bob in the water again.  
  
As he did this, he felt some relief, until he went under one time to see the face of a rather ugly shark demon right in his. He let out a sudden yelp underwater and with lightning fast reflexes, unholstered Ivory and Ebony. Since the demon was so close to him, the water didn't slow his bullets down. About ten bullets flew into the creature's eyes and upper face. It writhed with pain and rolled up to die. It suddenly disintegrated.  
  
"I gotta get out of here!" Dante thought. He kept in his direction, now underwater. He swam as quickly as he could. In the darkened water, he could see about six of the shark demons swimming around. They were too close for comfort.  
  
One came at him. He pulled out Alastor and with a quick boost of energy, he committed an uppercut to the demons body. It's insides spilt out into the ocean and it dissolved. Two more of the demons came toward Dante. He had a sudden idea.  
  
"If I use Alastor to charge the water with electricity. . ." He thought. He quickly went into devil trigger and shot in the water. The energy made an electrical current in the water, electrocuting any nearby shark demons. Dantes devil trigger soon faded away and he felt more tired than before.  
  
"I need some damn rest. . ." He thought. Soon after he thought that, he felt something on his body. Waves began washing over him and he felt the sandy ground around him.  
  
"Did I hit land?"  
  
Sure enough, as Dante's head came out from underwater, he heard smooth waves spashing on the beach that was around him. Dante crawled onto the land a little ways and let his body collapse.  
  
He closed his eyes and passed out from exaustion.  
  
Damn! That took a while to write! I'll put up the next chapter soon, I hope. I'm not sure how long it will be. Just bear with me here! Review, please. 


	4. The Demon Village

Hey, I've only had this story up for about a week, and already I have so many reviews! I'm very happy that you guys like this. Kikoken, I promise to read your story soon, it's just hard to read all the stories I like. Between you, Chasm and Stuzack, you're my favs! I'll read some others of ya'lls too. Just give me time. (Not that I have much. Guess I'll just print them out and review later.)  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to put this in the earlier chapters, so here it goes. I do not own Devil May Cry. I also don't own Dante, although it would kick ass if I did, 'cause I'd make some new attachments to the game. (When I get older though, I plan to make games, so I'll try to make one just as cool! That is, if my hopes come true. . .) Trish isn't mine either. I do own Demi and most of the other characters mentioned. If I don't own some, I'll let you know. I only wrote this disclaimer 'cause I can't afford to be sued. (I don't see why anyone would sue a 16-year-old for something so stupid. Isn't it enough that it's on a fanfic website? That kinda tells you I don't own it, huh?) Instead of sueing me, just slap me upside the head or something. Okay, enough of my rambling, here's the fourth chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 The Demon Village  
  
"What is that?" Dante thought. He was still half-asleep. He felt the heat of the sun on his face. Along with that, there was something poking his cheek. He woke up all the way and snapped his eyes open. It took his vision a moment to clear and he saw the fuzzy image of three young children standing around him. One of them was knelled down, poking Dante's face with a stick. The other two looked at him in horror.  
  
"AAHHH!! HE'S ALIVE!!" One of them yelled. Two of the children ran away, screaming. The other, who had been jabbing Dante, stayed.  
  
Dante stared at the child. He had black hair pulled back in a short ponytail. He just crouched there, staring at Dante.  
  
"Are you okay mister?" He asked in a tiny voice. He got away from Dante to let him get up. As Dante began getting up, the boy took his arm and helped him up.  
  
Dante got all the way up and began brushing himself off. Sand and salt fell from his coat. He combed his hair from his face. It was tough and brittle from the sundried salt. He looked down at the boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Dante asked as he stretched his tight limbs. The boy was down at Dante's legs, brushing off his pants and boots.  
  
"My name's Skailoros Lupal. But it's Skail for short. What's your name, mister?" The boy answered as he stood up straight.  
  
"Dante." Dante answered back. He looked down at Skail, who had his arm extended up to shake. Dante took his hand and gave it a quick handshake.  
  
Skail walked past Dante and down the beach a bit. He turned around and motioned Dante to follow.  
  
"Come on. I'll take you to my village right after I check my trotlines."  
  
Dante followed Skail. He gazed around at his surroundings. There was a short cliff to his side and the vast blue ocean to his other. The ocean breeze blew in his face.  
  
There was a sudden turn in the beach and cliff. Skail went around it and Dante saw him stop.  
  
"What's up?" Dante asked curiously.  
  
"Sir, were you with anyone?" Skail asked. Dante came around the bend and saw someone lying face down in the sand. The waves washed over his blue jean covered legs. Dante knew immediately that it was Demi.  
  
He ran over to Demi's body. He bent down and flipped the body over. Just as Dante thought, it was Demitri. Dante shook Demis body. There was no response.  
  
"Damn, guess he didn't make it after all." Dante mumbled. He layed Demitri down and stood up. He stared down at the body for a moment. Skail came over with Dante.  
  
"I take it he was a friend of yours?" Skail asked quietly.  
  
"Not really. I barely knew him."  
  
After the two stood there for a few more moments, Dante saw Demi's eyes twitch and open a little. After noticing where he was, Demi jumped to his feet.  
  
Dante stared at him, wide eyed. "Hey! What a ya know? He lives!" He laughed.  
  
Demi gained his balance and looked over to Dante, who had a rather friendly smirk across his face. He actually looked happy to see him.  
  
"Hey, no way I'm gonna die that easily. I kicked that shark things ass!" Demi laughed. Sand and salt flew from his clothes and hair as he pounded his chest triumphantly. Dante just sighed.  
  
"Damn, you're a mess, boy."  
  
Skail walked up to Demi and began dusting him off. "Just let me check my lines and I'll take you back to my village. You can get cleaned up there."  
  
"Thanks, kid." Demi said as he helped Skail with the dusting.  
  
After Demi was sufficiently dusted, the three headed down the beach more. They came to a small area where Dante could see about three rows of trotlines posted in the water. There was some thrashing going on out in the water.  
  
"Alright! Got some!" Skail yelled happily as he jumped into the water. He waded out with a short rope in his hand. As he began taking the fish from their hooks, he would stick a small, straight hook through the fishes mouth and gills. After he returned from the water, he had about ten good sized fish attached to his rope.  
  
"Hey, that's pretty neat." Demi said. He had apparently never seen a trotline. "How old are you?"  
  
Skail looked up at him. "I'm ten, sir. What's so neat?"  
  
"Cool. You're so young, yet you know how to make things like that."  
  
Skail gave him a funny look. "Well, it isn't that hard." He didn't bother to explain. He walked past the two. "Come on. I'll get you guys to my house."  
  
Dante and Demi followed Skail in the opposite direction they had been going. After a breif walk, Dante could see a large village. It was one of those island type villages. The houses were small and either made of dried mud bricks or thatched. There were numerous gardens around, with people tending them.  
  
As they came into the village, Dante noticed that many of the surrounding villagers were looking in their direction. Many of them just stared at Dante. He gave them no mind and continued following Skail. Demi waved at some of the villagers as they passed.  
  
Skail brought the two to a larger house. It was made from mud brick with a wood roof. Skail opened the door and motioned them inside. After they were in, he closed the door.  
  
"Mom, dad! I got some fish! I found some people. I want you to meet them!" Skail yelled.  
  
"Just a minute!" A mans voice yelled. Dante began to let his eyes wander. He looked around the small house. There were some chairs in what could only be the living room and a large couch made from wood. There were some lamps lighting the room. He could see two skulls on the wall as well. They were obviously demon skulls.  
  
After a moment, a middle aged man and woman came into the room. Demi ran over and began shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Ah, you must be this boys father. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He said kindly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. Yes, Skail is my son. I'm Yui, and this is my wife Lily." The man said, motioning his hand to the woman. Demi knodded to the woman and gave her a 'how do ya do.' Yui smiled. "And who might you be, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"My name is Demitri Valus, sir."  
  
Yui looked over to Dante, who was turned around, admiring the rooms decore. "And you, sir?"  
  
Dante turned around slowly and looked at Yui. "I'm Dante Sparda."  
  
Yui's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed his face. He stepped back a few feet. "D-D-DANTE S-SPARDA?!?!" He studdered.  
  
Dante watched Yui paniclly run out of the room. He came running back in with a long, thin sword in his hands.  
  
"Look, we don't want any trouble, Dante. We didn't do anything wrong, so just leave!"  
  
Dante stared at him. He now noticed that Yui had the scent of a demon. "You the guys causing all the trouble here?"  
  
"What?! No! We're not in league with the demon army. We abandoned them years ago." Yui growled, holding the sword steady.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, I don't have any reason to kill you, do I?" Dante said cooly. "I just came to look for something."  
  
"So. . .you don't want to kill us?"  
  
"Nope. Just the demons who try to kill me."  
  
Yui lowered his sword. He let out a sigh of relief. Skail walked over to his father and looked up at him.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with Mr. Dante? Why are you scared of him?"  
  
"Skail, you remember that story I told you about the demon man who saved the world from Mundus, right?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
Yui pointed at Dante. "He's the one that did it. He sealed Mundus away and saved us all."  
  
Skail looked over at Dante. "Wow! Really?!"  
  
Dante knodded. Yui walked over and put out his hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding, sir. I should really be thanking you." Yui appologized. Dante shook Yui's hand. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to free ourselves from the underworld.  
  
Demi looked at Yui and cocked his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
Yui turned to Demi. "You see, our clan was under control by Mundus. We were forced to serve him or die. When Dante killed Mundus, we were able to be free. We didn't want to live the life of demons, so we decided to move to different parts of the world and start a new life like humans." Yui explained. "We're an honorable clan. The Wolf clan."  
  
Demi didn't really understand very well. Dante figured the boy had not learned much about the underworld or demons. Demi knodded like he understood.  
  
"Please, make yourselves at home. Wash up and come eat lunch with us." Yui said calmly now. Dante took his offer.  
  
"Where's the shower?"  
  
After Dante and Demi had finished bathing, they sat down at the kitchen table with Yui and his family to eat. Some of the fish that had been caught earlier were on the menu.  
  
Dante, famished, dug into his fish fillet. Demi ate his as well, but much more slowly. Curious of the clan's ways, Demi began questioning Yui.  
  
"So, could I hear a little bit about your clan, sir?" He asked, wiping his mouth of some fish.  
  
"Sure. As I told you, we seperated from the other demons. We just want to live a peaceful life, really. All of the villagers here are demons. You can't really tell, because we took on a human form. Really, we're demon wolfs."  
  
"Cool. So everyone here is a demon?"  
  
"Yes, but like I said, we don't want any trouble."  
  
Skail finished his fish and looked over to his father. "Can I have some more?"  
  
Yui knodded. "Yes, but save some for your sister. She'll be home soon and I'm sure she'll want some."  
  
Skail grabbed him some more fish and began eating again.  
  
"You have a daughter?" Demi asked.  
  
"Yes," Yui began. "She's off trying to find some crystals of some sort for some jewlery she wants to make."  
  
After Demi ate some more food, he began talking again. "So, you guys got a leader, or are you just independent?"  
  
"Oh, we have a leader. It's me." Yui said with a faint smile.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know, sir. I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to appologize. I didn't think it would matter if you knew or not."  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, which Dante was thankful for. He wasn't in the mood for any chitchat. He stood up after he was finished.  
  
"I'm going to go sit down in your living room, if that's okay."  
  
"Sure," Yui knodded. "go right on ahead."  
  
Dante walked into the living room and sat in one of the chairs. He slouched and sighed. He looked around for a moment and then closed his eyes. Something was bothering him, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Dante snapped his eyes open and looked around. Yui and everyone else ran into the living room. Yui swung the door open. Dante hopped up and everyone piled outside.  
  
One of the houses was destroyed. Smoke and flame billowed from what remained. Many of the villagers were yelling and looking in the air above the house.  
  
Dante saw what they were looking at. There was a figure, a man floating in the air above the demolished house. He was wearing a dark cape with a button up, long sleeved shirt and pants tucked into a pair of brown, homemade boots. His hair was salt and peper colored and pulled back in a messy ponytail. There was a small fireball in his hand.  
  
"Where's Dante?!?!?!?!"  
  
I guess I'll end that chapter there. I need to get a good night sleep. (For once.) I'll have the next chapter up very soon, because I need to get as much of this story done as possible before school lets out. We get out on the 30th, so when we do, I'll let you know. I'll have to put the chapters on at a friend's house or something, I guess. (I'm so, so sorry! But even if I can't put any chapters on over the summer, I'll put them on when I get back. I'm sure I can get my friends to help me get them up.) 


	5. Kill Dante

This may be one of the last chapters I put up for a while. *sob* I really don't mean to disappoint anyone, but like I said earlier, school lets out next week, so I'm terribly sorry to those who like this. When I do get to put some others on though, I'll put on at least three chapters.  
  
Like I've said, I don't own Devil May Cry. I don't own anyone you've ever heard of either. You know the drill. Everyone else, besides Dante, Trish and Mundus, are mine. (Although, Mundus isn't in here. He's only mentioned.)  
  
Chapter 5 Kill Dante!  
  
"Where is he!!?" The demon man yelled from the air. Many of the villagers on the ground were mumbling to each other.  
  
"You best listen to me," The demon growled. He let the fireball in his hand disappear. "we've been very considerate to you little cretins! Now, if you don't tell me where he is, I promise that I'll burn your stupid little village to ashes!"  
  
Dante looked over at Yui, who had a rather worried look on his face. He looked down to see Skail, clinging to his fathers leg. He looked very scared.  
  
Dante sighed and walked away from the house. Demi tried to hold him back. He put one hand on Dante's shoulder. Dante shrugged it off and kept walking.  
  
As Dante came close to where the man was floating, the demon looked down at him and smiled. He slowly floated down to the ground.  
  
"So there you are, Dante." He said with a smirk. "Huh, thought you'd be a little stronger looking."  
  
"Well," Dante began, staring into the demon's eyes. "let's not get too cocky, huh?"  
  
Dante had no room to talk about cockiness. He could stare even Mundus in the eye and mock him.  
  
"Who are you anyways?" Dante asked as he began to pace. All of the villagers were beginning to back up and keep their distance. They knew a battle was about to start. Most of them hid in their homes. Only Demi and the others were left outside.  
  
"My name's Kaos. Pleasure to meet you." The demon said while bowing.  
  
Demi watched as the two sized each other up. He looked over at Yui. "Who is that guy?"  
  
Yui turned to Demi. "That is Kaos, on of the four demon colonels. He's well known for his abilities. I hope Dante knows what he's getting into. . ."  
  
Demi looked back at Dante. "I have to help him. . ." He said to himself. He pulled out his sword and ran out to help. Just as he got to Dante's side, Dante turned to see who it was.  
  
"Demi? Scram. You'll just get yourself killed." Dante warned.  
  
"Hey, I can fight! Don't treat me like a kid!" Demi growled.  
  
"You are a kid."  
  
Demi stared at Dante. "I'm 19! I'm not a kid!"  
  
Dante made no reply. He kept his attention on Kaos.  
  
"So, you gotta get a kid to help you? Well, it doesn't really matter. I'll just both of you." Kaos said grinning. Dante saw a pair of razor sharp fangs protrude with his smile.  
  
"Come on then."  
  
Kaos put out his hand. A long black energy blade appeared in his hand. He grabbed it and jumped at Dante. Dante hopped to the side and brought Alastor down at Kaos's head. Kaos merely brought up his blade and blocked. He pushed hard to knock Dante away.  
  
Dante stumbled back a few inches. He held Alastor in one hand and pulled Ivory out with the other. He took three shots. Kaos put his arm out in front of him and the bullets appeared to hit some sort of forcefield. Kaos stood up and ran at Dante again. He stopped right before hitting him and spun around.  
  
Kaos's cape flew into Dante's face. He knocked it away, which caused a minor screwup on his part. Kaos took this moment to bring his sword down at Dante. Before Dante could react, the black, glowing blade headed toward Dantes face.  
  
With a great burst of speed, Demi ran between the two. He put up his sword and blocked Kaos's attack. He pushed and threw Kaos's sword back and then kicked him in the stomach. Kaos was sent back a few feet. Demi ran up to him and jumped into the air, trying to do a downward thrust. Kaos rolled, just barely missing having a sword rammed through his chest.  
  
When Demi landed on the ground, Kaos punched him in the face with his sword free arm. Demi was sent into the dirt about five feet from where he had been standing from the impact.  
  
Dante got up and ran over to Demi. He helped him up. Demi rubbed his face. Blood seeped from his nose. Acknowledging that Demi was all right, Dante turned back to Kaos. He holstered Ivory and got ready for any oncoming attacks with Alastor.  
  
"Well, for a half-breed. . .you aren't too bad. My compliments." Kaos said smiling.  
  
"I don't need your fucking praise. Just shut up and fight." Dante said calmly.  
  
Demi knelled on his sword. He licked his bloody lip and wiped his face off. He couldn't figure out how Dante could be so calm at a time like this. Demi had seen him calmly watch the demons on the ship kill everyone. He'd calmly killed the bastards too. Demi had been on the verge of crying and screaming through the entire thing. He didn't though. He'd already decided to do nothing to embarrass himself in front of Dante. He didn't want Dante to see him as just a kid. Unfortunatly, he could tell that Dante still saw him as a burden.  
  
"Maybe he's just an insensative prick. . ." Demi thought.  
  
Demi quickly stopped thinking that as he saw Dante move in front of him, his shadow cast over Demi. Dante looked back at him.  
  
"You okay?" Dante asked gruffly.  
  
Demi nodded. He half smiled and stood up straight. He pulled his sword from the ground and held it up. "I'm fine. Just got knocked a bit loopy."  
  
Dante couldn't tell, but Demi was lying. His face fuckin' hurt like hell! He'd been hit before, but damn, not THAT hard! He felt a shit load worse that 'knocked loopy.' He felt like he may have a concussion. The area around his nose stung like fire and felt inflamed.  
  
"You two don't stand a chance against me." Kaos laughed. "When I get through with you, not even your mom'll be able to identify your body!"  
  
"That would be just sad." Demi said in a sarcastic wine, trying to sound tough. His voice seemed to change to a mournful mumble. "Only problem is, I don't have a mom, she's dead."  
  
Dante looked over at Demi. He remembered Marcus saying something about Demi's father being dead. But, his mother too?  
  
"Sorry to hear that kid, but I suppose you can go join her when I kill you." Kaos growled. "So just stand still, and die."  
  
Kaos rushed at Demi. Demi jumped up and behind Kaos. Apparently knowing what Demi was planning, Kaos suddenly brought his sword behind himself. It slashed into Demi's arm. He moved away from Kaos and held his upper arm, where he'd been sliced.  
  
Kaos looked down at a small puddle of blood that belonged to Demi. Demi and Dante watched him bend down and smeer some onto his fingertips. He brought it up to his face and smelled it, then licked it.  
  
"Oh! That's gross!!" Demi yelled.  
  
Kaos stopped and looked over at Dante, who was running at him with his sword out.  
  
Dante plunged the sword at Kaos. Kaos ducked down and knocked Dante's legs out from under him. He held his foot down on Dante's chest. His other foot landed on Dante's arm, where Alastor was being gripped.  
  
Demi ran at Kaos, sword raised. Kaos glanced at him and put one arm up toward the boy. Demi was suddenly thrown back into one of the small houses of the village.  
  
"Now Dante. . .YOU DIE!!" Kaos yelled. He held his sword up, ready to plunge it into Dante's heart.  
  
Dante stared up at Kaos's eyes. Just as Kaos brought the sword down, an arrow suddenly protruded from his chest. He stopped his attack and looked down at his chest. He stumbled back, off of Dante. Clenching the arrow, he turned around. There was a short cliff behind them where the shoreside cliff came more inland.  
  
As he looked up the cliff, there was a girl. Dante couldn't see her clearly from his angle, the sun was behind her. All he could see was her silhouette and a bow, pointed down at Kaos with an arrow strung into it.  
  
There was a sudden 'plung' noise and a swish. Dante was spattered with Kaos's blood as one, silver arrowhead protruded from the back of Kaos's skull. He stood for a moment, then crumpled to the ground. There was no other movement from Kaos.  
  
Dante stared at Kaos's body for a moment, then directed his attention to the girl on the cliff. She was coming down now. As she came to the bottom of the cliff, Dante could see her clearly.  
  
She sighed and looked up at Dante. She had fine, velvety, black hair, pulled back into a ponytail that reached about midback. She had purple eyes and a light complextion. She looked like she was in her early, maybe mid twenties. She was wearing a midnight blue, homemade tunic of some sort and the same colored homemade pants. There was a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and she had her bow in her hand. Dante could see a large pouch strapped to her side.  
  
She came over to Dante and knelled down at his side.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" She asked in a soft, kindred voice.  
  
Dante stared up at her. His heard seemed to skip a beat. He just laid there, staring up into her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked again.  
  
Dante came out of his daze and blinked. "I'm fine." He said as he stood up.  
  
He looked around after getting up all the way. He could see Demi laying on the ground next to the building he had been thrown into. He slowly came over and looked down at him. Demi was lying there, looking up at the sky. He looked at Dante and blinked.  
  
"Hey ya. What's up?" He groaned. Dante helped him up and Demi began dusting off.  
  
Dante looked behind him to see that the woman was standing there. He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks. You really pulled our asses out of the preverbial fire there." Dante thanked.  
  
The woman smiled kindly. "You're welcome. I was just coming home. Thought you may need some help." She said shyly.  
  
"Well, we did. We really appreciate it."  
  
Skail came running down toward the three. "Schala! Schala!" He yelled. He came running and grabbed the girl around the waist. She hugged him back.  
  
"Sis! Did you see Kaos?! Mr. Dante and Demi were trying to save us! Are you okay Schala?" Skail practically cried.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Schala assured as she stroked her hand through the boy's hair. Skail looked over at Dante.  
  
"Are you okay, Mr. Dante?"  
  
Dante nodded and smirked. "Yep, thanks to your sister." He turned to Schala. "You are his sister, right?"  
  
"Yes sir." Schala nodded. "I'm his sister, Schala. From what Skail just said, I'd imagine your name is Dante, correct?"  
  
Dante nodded again. "Don't freak out like your old man did, okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! You mean you're THAT Dante? Don't worry, it doesn't bother me. I'm not afraid of anyone. Not even that crazed psycho, Kaos."  
  
Well, then you've got some guts." Dante laughed lightly.  
  
Schala pulled Skail away from her and looked down at him. "You go home and wait there for us. We'll be there in a moment."  
  
Skail nodded and ran back home. Schala looked up at Dante.  
  
"Would you come to my house and rest? I'd imagine you need it."  
  
Dante shrugged. Schala began walking back to her house, with Dante and Demitri following.  
  
********  
  
I'll end this chapter here. I really wish I could put more on, but I won't get to write anymore during the week. *WHAHAHAHA!!!!!* We have our finals and everything this week. (Which is our last week. I wish they'd give us our exams a week before the end, instead of making us take three on the last day. Do you know how much that sucks?!) As I've said, I will have more up when I get a chance. (Which may not be until the beginning of September. . .) If you can, leave me some reviews before the week's up, so that I have something to be happy for. Not that I'm not happy to be out of school. . .the only reasons I ever want to go sometimes is so I can put these damn chapters up. I'm the kind of person who hates school. . .  
  
I forgot. . .thanks for the refreshing bath of fire extingisher foam and water. Helped me out just bunches. *Still traumatized from the event, just. . .traumatized* But. . .I'm still a pyro!!! Hah hah! *Pulls out a zippo and chases Chasm with it.* Heh Heh!!! *Dyne comes out of nowhere and clothslines burry*  
  
"God! Would you stop it! You burnt me five times already with that damned thing!"  
  
*Burry sits down, in pain. Stares at the flame of the lighter, mesmerized.* Heh heh. . .  
  
"That's just fuckin' weird. . ."  
  
Remember, leave reviews! 


	6. Let's Rock, The Village of Corpses

I tried as hard as I could to get this chapter up before school ended, and it looks like I did! I don't wanna stop writing! I wanna read the rest of Bustaheads story! I wanna finish Chasms! (I'll get you later. . .) I wanna get the chance to read Kikokens too! (Read some, but not all.) You guys are very kind and I wish there were more people like you in the world. I'm gonna stop wining now, and get this thing going!  
  
Chapter 6 Let's Rock! The Village of Corpses  
  
The three came back to the house. As Schala opened the door, her mother burst out and hugged her.  
  
"Mom! I'm fine, don't worry." Schala resisted. Her mother let her go and sighed.  
  
Everyone got situated inside. Schala stood in front of Dante.  
  
"Might I ask why you're here? Killing some demons?"  
  
Dante slouched back in his chair. "Well, it seems to be that way, but I'm actually here to investigate something."  
  
Schala quirked an eyebrow. "Concerning?"  
  
"Well, we came here to figure out what the demons are up to. We also wanted to find a relic of some sort. Heard of it?"  
  
"A relic. . .?"  
  
Yui sighed. "He must be talking about the Arul Light."  
  
Dante growled. "I don't care what it's called. I just wanna find it. What is it exactly?"  
  
"The Arul Light is an ancient crest created by a human hundreds of years ago during a demon-human war. It is a mystical relic that has the powers to bring back the dead. The man created it to bring back people who had been killed by demons." Yui explained.  
  
"Brings back the dead?" Demi asked softly.  
  
Dante sighed. "Yeah, you heard him right." He took a moment to think. "Tell me, how do you use it? Just curious."  
  
"Basiclly, you just pick it up and think of whomever you want back to life. It's supposed to be easy to use."  
  
"Can demons use it?"  
  
". . .Well, I believe so. . ."  
  
Demi stood up. "I bet that's why the demons are here! They want it to bring someone back from the dead!" He turned to Dante. "You think they're trying to bring back Mundus?"  
  
"Kid, Mundus ain't dead." Dante laughed.  
  
"But I though you-"  
  
"I didn't kill him! I just sealed him away again. I doubt they can use that thing to bring him back."  
  
"Well, actually. . ." Yui groaned. Dante snapped his head toward him.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"The man who created the Arul Light didn't do it alone. He had a friend help him. A demon friend."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, I think his name was Belthis, and I think he's still alive. If he is, he could probably tinker with it to unseal Mundus."  
  
"That would suck." Demi said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Dante got up. "I'll go find this thing before the demons do. Where is it?"  
  
Yui thought for a moment. "Ah, it's in the Kyla village ruins."  
  
Schala looked over at Yui. "Can I take them there, dad? I know that area well."  
  
"I suppose. That is, if it's alright with Dante." Yui approved.  
  
Schala looked over to Dante. "May I, sir?" I promise not to burden you."  
  
Dante thought this proposition over. He really didn't see anything good coming out of this. He ended up saving any other woman he partnered up with, and he really didn't feel like having to do it again. But, for some reason, there was something about this girl that made Dante want to bring her along.  
  
""Sure, why not?" Dante answered with a shrug.  
  
"Really? Alright, I'll go ahead and take you to the ruins then." Schala said happily and began taking off a bag that hung on her waist. She handed them to her mother. "Here mom. Take these for me while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
Her mother nodded, took the bag and left the room with it. Yui put his hand on Schala's shoulder.  
  
"Now, listen. I want you to be careful and take a weapon. I don't want you to get hurt. There are demons all over the island, understand?"  
  
"Yes, father. I know. I'll bring my spear, if it makes you feel better." Schala sighed. She left the room and came back a few moments later with a long spear. There was an eight-inch blade on the tip and a few decorations, consisting of feathers and leather. "Better?"  
  
Yui nodded.  
  
Schala turned to Dante and Demi, who looked ready to go. "Alright, let's get going."  
  
Yui and his wife waved as the three left. Soon, they entered a thickened forest beyond the village and vanished.  
  
Yui's wife turned to Yui. "Well, I hope they'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
Yui's wife began giggling.  
  
"Huh?" Yui asked. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You thought Dante was here to kill us. You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"  
  
"Oh, quiet. . .go play with Skail or something."  
  
"Fine." She turned around and left. "Um, Yui?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is Skail?"  
  
~~  
  
"Okay, just keep with me. I know my way to those ruins pretty well." Schala said. "Just gotta get past these darn bushes."  
  
Dante came up next to her. "Here, I'll take care of it." He pulled out Alastor and began chopping at the brush in front of them.  
  
"Thank, just keep straight and I'll tell you when to change direction."  
  
Demi sighed. The sun made the dense forest umbareably hot and humid. He wiped a good bit of sweat from his face.  
  
"Damn it! How can you guys stand it here! I feel like I'm gonna die!" Demi groaned.  
  
"Well you see, Demi, I don't bitch about it. And it really doesn't bother me much. I've been in worse, trust me."  
  
"Aw, go to hell."  
  
"Naw, been there and back, twice. Don't feel like going again any time soon. That's where I said it's hotter."  
  
Schala let out a little laugh. "Yeah, been there."  
  
Demi groaned. "Whatever. . .How much further until we get to these ruins?"  
  
"Well. . ." Schala thought for a moment. "We'll get out of the forest in about ten minutes and then we should be there."  
  
"Good. I don't wanna be here for another minute."  
  
Fourtuatly, there were no demons in the forest. Dante could only figure that it was too dense for them. Dante definetly couldn't fight any here.  
  
Demi let out a sigh. He watched Dante tirelessly hack at the bushes, brush, and miscellaneous other plants. Demi got tired just watching him. He decided not to wine, for if he did, he was afraid Dante would think badly of him.  
  
"No way I'm gonna let myself look like a fool in front of him again." Demi thought, wiping more sweat from his brow.  
  
He thought back to his fight on the ship, when he'd done his "dullard" technique. He might have looked like a dumbass, but as he'd told Dante, that was the point. It was usually used to make his old friends laugh. Many hours had been spent goofing off with stupid and drunken sword styles. His friends had thought it quite impressive, actually. His style, which he called the 'dullard', was the only one that anyone in his little group of friends could come up with that worked well. That is, besides actual sword fighting techniques. Sure, they practiced the real thing, but it was just fun to mess around.  
  
"And where are your friends now, huh? All that fun, and now. . ." Demi thought. He groaned. He let his head hang low.  
  
"What's wrong now, Demi?" Dante asked, annoyed.  
  
Demi snapped his head up. "Nothing, Mr. Dante. Just hot. . .I guess."  
  
"Well, don't worry, we're out."  
  
Demi looked past Dante. He could see that there was no more forest in front of them. As they came closer to the edge, the air cooled dramaticlly.  
  
"Thank god." Demi groaned. He ran in front of Dante and out into the open. He stopped suddenly.  
  
In front of him was a village. No longer a village, but a ruined graveyard. Dante came at Demi's side and gave a breath of disgust. Anything that had been a building was now demolished, only crumbled rocks were left in a heap where they had been. Half decomposed bodies were strewn around the village. Many looked like they had been killed in agony, their faces still frozon into one of terror.  
  
"My god. Who did this?!" Demi groaned in distaste.  
  
"Demons." Schala answered. "This was a human village. When the demons came, they killed any human they saw on the island. They destroyed the villages as well. The only village they haven't destroyed is ours, only because we're demons too."  
  
Dante walked over to one of the bodies. It was a woman. She had a painful expression on her face. He saw something in her arms. It was an infant.  
  
"Bastards. . ." Dante growled. He clenched his fists.  
  
Demi walked over with him. ". . .How could they do such a thing?"  
  
Dante didn't answer. He slowly turned away from the mangled woman's corpse. He knew the aswer: they were demons, capable of the most horrific of deeds. They didn't care how innocent a life was, they only wanted to destroy it. Dante looked up at Schala.  
  
"Let's just get out of here." He said in a soft, sympathetic voice. He didn't want to have to stare at the bodies longer than possible.  
  
For the first time since he'd met Dante, Demi thought he saw remorse in Dante's eyes. He had only thought of him as a cold, uncaring person. But, now he relized that he was wrong. He slowly walked up to Dante and put one hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna leave."  
  
Dante saw Schala go up in front, and followed. Demi removed his arm from Dante and walked at his side. He slowly lagged behind until he was a few feet behind Dante.  
  
As they walked, Dante listened to every sound in the area, weary of any demons. All he could hear was Demi's footsteps, his boots clomping loudly on the broken rock ground. He kept his own silent. Schala's couldn't be heard either. He just listened. His ears picking up any twig snap, rustling of the leaves, or the blowing of the wind.  
  
Suddenly, Demi's footsteps became silent. Dante stopped.  
  
"Demi?" Dante called. There was no response.  
  
When Dante turned around, Demi was gone.  
  
"Schala, stop! Demitri's gone!"  
  
"What?!" She turned around. "Where could he have gone?"  
  
"I don't know. . .Demi!"  
  
They began searching the area, but there was no sign what so ever of the boy.  
  
"Damn it! Where could he be?"  
  
'Don't worry," A voice called in Dante's head. "the boy is safe. . .for the time being."  
  
"Wha-" Dante began. Suddenly, his head began to throb. He clenched his forehead in pain and groaned.  
  
"DaNtE?" Schala's voice called, rather distorted. "ArE yOu OkAy?"  
  
"AAAHGH!!!" Dante yelled. "THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY HEAD!!!!"  
  
Everything around Dante became gnarled and distorted. His surrounding appeared to melt into darkness. Soon, Dante was surrounded by black, darkness as far as the eye could see.  
  
There was a loud, laugher. A shrill, crazed laughter of a woman.  
  
"You shouldn't be worried about your friend. Be more worried about yourself right now." The woman laughed.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!!??"  
  
*****  
  
OH SHIT!! I have to end this chapter here! DAMN IT!! Awwww. . .just hope you liked it. I loved your reviews. They made my day. Please give me more!  
  
And now. . .  
  
ON WITH THE WAR!!!!!  
  
*Since the flamethrower is empty, pulls out the Ifrit gauntlets.*  
  
HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *Goes devil trigger and begins to hurl fireballs at Chasm. Suddenly, after numerous fireballs, the DT runs out.*  
  
Aw, damn it! *Looks around for a better weapon. Sees a small, green orb on the ground.*  
  
YES! My fire materia! *Leaps and grabs the materia. Equips it and begins casting numerous fire 3 spells on Chasm until almost out of MP. He is blackened, but not dead. You know, cartoon style.*  
  
Now for this!! *Pulls out a small red dragon crest from Lunar 2 and summons up Ruby. (Or the red dragon. . .whatever.) Countless fireballs fall from the sky and blast Chasm. He still isn't harmed, only blackened. A piece of his hair has a small flame burning on the tip. Now, completely out of MP, (Why does everything cost MP?!) Burry runs up with Sparda and does Auron's Banishing Blade attack, sending Chasm flying.*  
  
*Dyne comes out from behind a toilet, which is all that's left of my house. He is tapping his foot and looks very pissed.*  
  
Okay, I should stop. Really, I should. . .BUT I DON'T WANNA!! I DON'T! *Jumps on the ground and begins throwing a tantrum. Dyne begins dragging Burry off.*  
  
NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *See's zippo fall out of pocket and snatches it up. Lights it and begins playing with the flame.* Oh, so pretty. . .my precious. . . *Burns self and waves finger around. Looks around and continues playing with flame. Stops and sees Chasm, laying on the ground.* This isn't over!!!! *Continues with the flame.* Heh, heh. . .  
  
Dyne: Oh, for god's sake! Stop this madness!! *Still dragging Burry off.*  
  
(Oh, Chasm. . .Don't kill me for any of this. I think I should've asked your permission for this nonsense. You don't mind, right?) 


	7. Horrid Hallucinations

YEAH!! I got to put some chapters up. Aren't you happy for me? I'm so happy! Now for chapter 7!  
  
Chapter 7 Horrid Hallucinations  
  
Dante turned around in the blackness, confused. He couldn't see the woman anywhere.  
  
"Where am I?!" Dante yelled gruffly. He contined looking around.  
  
"Run, hide, Dante!!" A female voice yelled from behind him. They sounded distressed. At first, Dante couldn't believe his ears. He slowly turned around and the surroundings behind him were familiar.  
  
Dante was now in a small, grassy area. There was a house to the side of him and a large wooden fence around it. Rain pattered onto the ground around him. He was at the corner of the house.  
  
"Dante, RUN!!" The voice yelled again.  
  
Dante saw a small boy, only about six or so, run around the corner of the house. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was pure white. Dante watched the boy jump into a small hole under the house.  
  
"What the. . ." Dante whispered to himself. He quickly turned the corner to see what was going on. As he did, another boy, the same age as the other, with the same colored hair, but a bit bigger, ran past Dante. He ran to an area of the fence where there was a small boxlike thing. He jumped into it.  
  
As Dante turned from watching the boy, he saw a woman. She was a human woman with long, blonde hair.  
  
"Mother. . ." Dante breathed to himself in disbelief. He slowly began to walk up to her.  
  
As Dante crept closer, he saw that she was looking up at the sky with a look of fear on her face. He quickly looked up to see that the sky was a dark grey color. The clouds swirled around in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a bright red light.  
  
"Mundus. . .?" Dante muttered to himself. He realized what was going on. Someone was making him see his past.  
  
Dante watched the red illumination turn brighter. It seemed to turn the whole area red. Dante tried to run to his mother. He knew what was about to happen. He wouldn't let it happen.  
  
Dante lept at his mother, trying to save her. As he lept, a huge, red beam of light erupted from the sky. It hurled to the ground and struck his mother.  
  
"MOTHER!!" Dante yelled. He flew into the red light and at his mom. The light didn't phase him, but when he tried to grab his mother, he went through her and hit the ground beyond her. He quickly spun around to try again, but she had already fallen to the ground. She didn't move.  
  
"MOTHER!!" He yelled again. He got up and ran to try and help her. The light grew outward, destroying anything it touched. It spread out quickly and then suddenly vanished. Dante ran to his mother and tried to shake her. His hands passed through her body, as if she were a ghost.  
  
"NO!!" He yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Mom!" A boys voice yelled. Dante looked to see the boy who had hidden underneath the house. It dawned on Dante that the boy was himself, only years younger. Little Dante ran up to his mother and knelled at her side. He began to shake her.  
  
"Momma? Mom, get up. . ." He said softly as he shook her. Dante stood, watching him try to wake her in vain.  
  
There was a loud hiss from behind Dante and his youth. They spun around in unison and stared at a large Blade, standing atop a part of fencing that was left. It stared back at the two.  
  
Dante was filled with rage. What bastard would do this to him? Why? That was all that went through his mind.  
  
Full of hatred, his eyes gleamed red as he withdrew his sword from his back. Since no one else was around to take his anger, he'd have to let it out on this Blade. . .  
  
At full speed, Dante charged toward the Blade, sword behind him, ready to come down in a downward thrust. He came in close and brought the sword down at the demon. . .  
  
"DANTE!! NO!! STOP!!" Someone yelled.  
  
All of the surroundings, everything around Dante changed. The wreckage of his old house disappeared to revile he old, ruined village.  
  
Before him, stood Schala. She looked terrified. Dante noticed why.  
  
Another inch, and her head would be cleaved in. . . .by Dante's blade. He was frozen there, towering over Schala, just about to strike her down.  
  
Shame and embarrassment flooded over Dante. He slowly brought the sword away from Schala and backed away a few steps. He dropped Alastor on the ground and fell to his knees. He suddenly felt weak and sick.  
  
The thought of killing this girl, out of rage, even though the vision was a blade, made Dante feel horrible. He drooped his head a bit, hiding his face.  
  
*******  
  
Finally, after all this time, I wrote this one, puny chapter. . .  
  
Oh wait. . .Chasm *te, heh. . .*  
  
Pulls out the red dragoon spirit. . .goes DRAGOON!!  
  
*Just before burry gets to do anything, Dyne grabs her in a head lock and knocks her out.*  
  
Dyne: I am in no mood for this crap today. . .Chasm, you are safe!  
  
*******  
  
Anyways. . .give me some reviews. I'll have another chapter up one day. Just keep a lookout for it. . .  
  
A note to bustahead: I want more funny!! (Only cuz I suck when it comes to humor. . .) 


	8. Demitri's Turn

It's about time I got this up.  
  
I'm so glad that someone other than Chasm and me are in this war now. *cackles* But I'll do with that at the end of the chapter.  
  
I wish you guys could have read that "Psycho Dyne" story. The entire middle of it got chopped out, so I was p'ed.  
  
On with this chapter anyways.  
  
Chapter 8 Demitri's Turn. . .  
  
Demi looked at his surroundings. One minute, he'd been walking along behind Dante and Schala, and suddenly, something bizarre happened.  
  
His body had felt tired and his eyes shut. He felt as if his body was moving fast. He'd wanted to see what was happening to him, but his eyes wouldn't open.  
  
Finally, the falling ended and his body felt as if it floated softly to the ground. He opened his eyes, but found himself in a completely different place.  
  
"Where am I?" Demi thought. "Am I dreaming. . ? Did I fall asleep, or what?"  
  
Rather that standing on the broken stone ground, Demi was standing on a concrete sidewalk. There were numerous buildings around, and a two lane street off to his left. He couldn't quite place it, but this place was very familiar. . . He slowly began off, weary of his surroundings.  
  
"Where's Dante and Schala?" He thought. They had been only feet in front of him, now they had completely vanished.  
  
Demi saw an older man come out of a nearby shop. Demi ran over to question him. "Sir?" He asked, tapping the man's shoulder.  
  
The man turned. He looked normal. . .just an ordinary human. . . "Yes, young man?"  
  
"Ummm. . . have you seen a man around here? White hair, red coat? He's got a bid sword on his back."  
  
The man gave Demi a funny look. "I'm sorry. . .I'd surely remember seeing a man like that."  
  
Demi sighed. "'Kay, thanks, sir." He turned and began jogging down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah, if I saw Dante walking down the street, all geared up, I'd think he was a maniac. . ." Demi thought with a laugh. But then it hit him. He stopped jogging and walked. "Wait a minute. . ." Demi reached at his back to touch the butt of his sword. It was there. He looked around and saw a few people, walking down the street, ignoring him. When Demi was younger, he could never walk down the street with out at least one person staring at him. If a 19 year old walks down the street with silver hair and a sword, someone's gonna stare.  
  
"Why isn't anyone looking at me? Something's up. . ." He thought, continuing walking.  
  
"Yo! Demitri!" Someone yelled from behind Demi. It was a familiar voice.  
  
Demi spun around to see a young man, a bit younger than him running his way. Demi stared at him in shock. Now he knew why this place was so familiar; it was his old home town, where he'd been living with Marcus.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Demi thought in surprise.  
  
The boy finally got up to Demi, out of breath. "Hey, where the hell are you going?" He huffed.  
  
"Ch-Chase?!" Demitri studdered.  
  
Chase put his arms out. "Yeah! Who else would it be?!" He laughed.  
  
"B-b-but you're-" Demi stammered. "IS this a dream?!" He thought.  
  
Chase put his hand on Demi's shoulder. "You're gonna show us some new techniques today, right?"  
  
Demitri snapped out of his train of thought. "Oh, yeah. . .sure."  
  
"Great, come on!" Chase said, grabbing Demitri's hand. He ran, dragging Demi down the sidewalk.  
  
"Something is seriously messed up here. . . This HAS to be a dream. . ." Demi continued thinking.  
  
Chase pulled Demi to a tall, wooden fence. He unlatched a small gate and dragged him in.  
  
Inside, was a small basketball court. Three guys were sitting around, a look of boredom on each of their faces. They looked Demi's way and smiled.  
  
"Awright!" One yelled. "The entertainment's arrived!"  
  
"Sweet! Show us that technique you wanted to show us yesterday!"  
  
Demi's jaw dropped. These were his friends, the one's he'd had only a few years ago. It was unbelievable that they were now standing before him, when he knew the were no longer around.  
  
One of them, brown haired named Dan, jumped up and gave a whoop. "Come on man! Show us somethin' new!"  
  
Demitri, not sure what to think, came into the middle of the court. "This is just a dream. . ." He told himself. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to mess around."  
  
Demi stood silently in the court. He slowly took out his sword and twirled it around. Feeling more at ease, he began many different techniques. The moves were so smooth and quick that it looked more like a dance than anything.  
  
As he continued, a voice hissed in Demi's head. "Remember these times. . ." it said in a feminine tone. Demi froze in place and looked around, slowly.  
  
Chase cocked his head. "Yo, what's wrong?"  
  
The voice cracked into Demi's mind again. "because now, they are gone. . ."  
  
Suddenly, the sky darkened. Everyone in the court gazed up at it. The clouds were almost black and swirled mysteriously. As they did, the sky only darkened more, and the air became still.  
  
"What the hell?" Demi whispered.  
  
Kah! I'll leave you with that. Maybe I'll have the next chapter soon. Remember to review. But now, to make up for lost time.  
  
-------------------- The PYRO WAR CONTINUES!! ------------------  
  
Burry: (Looks around at her opponents.) What do I have? Three or four now? Zelly, Chasm, Busta and Arson. . . HEH!  
  
Dyne: God, when does this end?  
  
Burry: Well, I'm not out of ideas yet, so not for a while. ^__^ (Reaches into a bag and pulls out something.) Time to add some chaos. . . (Throws a handful of strawberries and a cantaloupe at Arson) Catch boy!  
  
Chasm: (Looks over at Burry, surprised) Are you frickin' nuts?!?!  
  
Burry: Huh? What's so bad about that? Ya never know, he might be on our side now.  
  
Chasm: (Whips out a fire extinguisher) Whose side? We don't have any sides. And he'll go random anyways!!  
  
Burry: (Trying to talk her way out of getting sprayed) No! We need sides. If we want to live through Bustas flaming veggies, we'll have to work together!  
  
Chasm: (Thinks over the proposal.) You have a good point. . .  
  
Arson: (Has just chomped down the strawberries and the whole cantaloupe. . .) Hwahahahahahah!!!!!!!  
  
Zelly: (Heads for the hills)  
  
Dyne: (Hauls ass too)  
  
Burry: I've got an idea!!! (Pulls out a blitzball and does elemental reels to get all fire. Chucks the flaming ball at Arson and bops him in the head) Yes!  
  
Arson: (Doesn't budge, and glares at Burry.) Fire can't hurt me! (Come's running at her)  
  
Burry: I don't think so!! (Pulls out the good old Bahamut Zero materia, which blows Arson far, far away.)  
  
Busta: Aw, fiddlesticks. . .  
  
Chasm: Now, Busta, you're ours. . .  
  
Burry: (Whips out a sword) I'll now summon the greatest warrior of all time!!  
  
Sephiroth: What the hell am I doing here?!?!  
  
Chasm: Oh, crap. . .  
  
Busta: (Ready to piss herself) We'll continue this later!  
  
Burry: (Jumps onto Busta) Oh no you don't!! I'll make you suffer! (Puts a dress on Busta.)  
  
Busta: (Overcome with rage, can't move. Faints.)  
  
Chasm: (Turns to Burry) Now, back to you. . .(Whips out the extinguisher again and hoses her down)  
  
Burry: Damn you. . .  
  
I'll leave it with that. Do whatever horrible things you can think of! I can take it like a man! 


	9. Chapter 10

I'm sorry that the chapters have been short and dramatic. (I don't usually write dramatic. I like that good old blood and gore stuff. Why I don't seem to have much action is beyond even me. I guess it's just how my fingers hit the keys. Yeah, right. . .) Also, I can't put as much cursing, because if I was seen writing and they saw F!$^ or SH*& I'd be in trouble. Anyways, let me continue now!  
  
Chapter 10: Damn It. . . (Yes, that's the name of the chapter!)  
  
After passing numerous corpses of villagers, the three came out of the village and to a another forest with a long, dirt road, which both Demitri and Dante were thankful for. About a mile down the road, Dante could see a large, decrepit structure.  
  
"What's that?" He asked Schala, pointing toward the building.  
  
"That's where the Arul Light is. That's the old cathedral of the humans. Kyla village surrounds the cathedral." Schala replied.  
  
Dante was happy to hear this. It seemed that he'd be done and out of here faster than he had anticipated. "Just a quick walk down the road and we can get this thing, kill the demons that have it, and go home." He thought. However, he knew that it sounded easier than it really would be.  
  
Dante motioned for the others to follow him. He took off first, in case of any danger.  
  
"You guys be on the look out for-"  
  
Before he could even finish, four large, bloody claws shot at Dante. He could barely dodge in time; one of the claws went only centimeters over his head and another flew past his cheek, at even less distance. The other two weren't of any harm, and all four flew past and into a nearby tree.  
  
Dante sighed. "Ah, nice to see the lizards came from their holes. . ." He muttered.  
  
Dante, Demi, and Schala drew their weapons just as two blades jumped from the brush. Dante motioned that he'd take care of one, while Demi and Schala took on the other. Dante took a last glance at Schala before he began. Now was his chance to see if Schala was worth bringing along. He didn't want to have to save her later. . .  
  
One thing Demitri had to learn the hard way: Blades are VERY hard to kill!  
  
"Damn it. . ." He grumbled as he blocked a slash from his blade. He pushed it away with his sword and jabbed forward at it, gouging it in the torso. It stumbled backwards, but within seconds was back for more.  
  
It wasn't like Demi could slash at the thing. Every time he'd try, the demon would block it with his shield. Headshots were almost impossible because of their helmets. And, to top it off, guns sucked, ditto the armor.  
  
However, he and Schala soon found that stabs and jabs worked very well. It was hard for the blade to block, and the blows could get past the armor easily. After using this method for a few minutes, the blade fell to the ground, dead. It twitched and spasmed for a few seconds, then sunk into the ground in a messy mist of dirt and blood.  
  
Demi huffed and looked over at Dante, who had killed of his blade moments before them. Dante was looking over at Schala, who brushed her hair from her face.  
  
"Okay, look," Dante began as he sheathed his sword. "we can't waste our time killing off these demons. We need to get to that village as quickly as-"  
  
Once again Dante was cut off, this time by a loud screeching in the air. The three looked up to see five Puia's fly overhead. Dante pulled out Ivory and Ebony, but remained quiet. Demi pulled his guns as well. Dante was somewhat surprised when they flew away harmlessly.  
  
"Where the hell are they going?" Dante muttered as he holstered the guns. He saw two of the demon birds' fly to the top of the old cathedral, while the other three flew away. He squinted and looked more closely at the two perched birds. Sitting at the edge of the roof was a person. He could barely see their features, but it was clearly a human like creature. He doubted they were human though.  
  
*At the roof of the Cathedral*  
  
Merin sat at the edge of the roof, looking down at the two devil hunters and the little village girl. The one in red looked up at him, but Merin knew that he couldn't see him well. He turned his head and looked back at Ori.  
  
"That the guy?" Merin asked, in a British like accent. "The one with the red coat?"  
  
Ori nodded. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"Well, we'll just see how good he really is."  
  
God, I hate making these things so damn short. Oh well, review and I'll have more soon, I hope.  
  
Burry: (Still sitting on the ground placidly, thinking over the offer of Busta's) Well. . .we are both girls and everything. . .but I'm a bit neutral.  
  
Dyne: Come on! Neutral my ass!!  
  
Burry: (Shoves a pillow in Dynes mouth.) Oh, shut up.  
  
Busta: (Stares at Burry with huge chibi eyes)  
  
Burry: Oh, what the hell.  
  
Busta: (Jumps around with the energy equivalent to Noa from Legend of Legaia)  
  
Burry: (Turns on Chasm) Alright, get em!  
  
Chasm: (Screams like a girl and trys to run away, but runs right into Arson) Aw, shit. . .  
  
Arson: (Grabs and hugs Chasm) M is for MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Chasm: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Burry: (Whips out a pie bazooka and blasts Chasm to the moon, making one giant moon pie) ((Worst pun I've ever made))  
  
Continue away!! 


	10. Chap 11 Guess What Demitri's Afraid Of?

YAHOO!! I have my muse back!! Hurrah for renewed inspiration!! If you haven't guessed what I'm ranting about, I've gotten a hold of a PS2! Good old Dante is back! But, there is one problem. . .hard mode. I managed to get past Nelo for the last time. (I died over 20 times before beating him!) Now, I'm trying to kill the last Nightmare, which shouldn't be TOO hard. But, maybe now with my inspiration back, my chapters will be better and longer. (Maybe. . .hopefully. . .If I write more than half a page, maybe I'll get some reviews. *Thanks for the ones who did, though!*)  
  
Chapter 11 Guess What Demitri's Afraid Of?  
  
Dante pushed the heavy cathedral door open. Its hinges squealed, most likely destroying any surprise to the demons that they had come. Not worrying about stealth any longer, Dante pushed hard on the door, slamming it into the wall with a loud bang.  
  
"Damn it, Dante!" Demi hissed.  
  
Dante shrugged. "What? I'd imagine they already know we're here."  
  
"Yeah. . .but still. . ." Demi trailed off as they came into the building.  
  
The air within the church was stale and musty, not appearing to have been used for years. The stained glass windows by the door let in the only light other than the skylight. Through the dim lighting, the three could see numerous rows of dust-covered benches. In front of the benches was a large podium. Behind that was a giant cross with Jesus staked to it.  
  
Demi shuddered a little at the sight. He had never been to church. He tried to once when he was six, but he was so scared, he'd never even tried to go back. He remembered the priest yelling something as he ran out. It had something to do with 'spawn of Satin' and 'antichrist'. All he remembered was it scared the hell out of him.  
  
Felling a little uncomfortable, Demi shuffled closer to Dante. He looked up at Dante, who had his gaze fixed on the wall in front of them. Demi turned around and rubbed his arm, not wanting to have to look at the crucifix again.  
  
Dante noticed this and scoffed. "What's wrong? Christ scare you, or something?"  
  
Demi turned back to Dante. "N-No. It's nothing like that. I. . .just don't like this place. Gives me the creeps."  
  
"It's church. . ." Dante grumbled as he continues examining the wall. Demi finally noticed what Dante was looking at. All of the windows on that wall were sealed up. There wasn't a single crack in the windows or wall. Dante turned to Schala. "Hey, what's beyond that wall?"  
  
Schala thought for a moment. "Well, this cathedral is circular shaped and I think four stories. In the middle of the cathedral is a large courtyard."  
  
Demi coughed from the musty air and looked over to Dante again. "So, why would they seal the windows to the courtyard?"  
  
"Beats me." Dante said with a shrug. "Maybe they were trying to keep demons out?"  
  
Demi and Schala both shrugged as well. It didn't make sense to seal the inside windows, but leave the outside windows unsealed.  
  
Dante looked around until he spotted a small door to back left side of the room. He remembered the man on the roof. "Alright, listen up. We need to find some stairs and get to the roof." He turned his attention to Schala. "Do you know your way around this place?"  
  
Schala blinked. "No, I've never been here. I just know that the relic-"  
  
"Right. . ." Dante interrupted. He hadn't expected her to know her way around. There were two objectives: 1, Get to the roof and find out who that guy was, and 2, find the damn relic. Dante wondered if the demons had found it yet. He decided to question Schala about the subject. "This place IS taken over by demons, right?"  
  
Schala cocked her head. "Well, I believe so."  
  
"In that case, they probably already have the Arul Light, right?"  
  
"Not definitely. They may not be able to find it. If they did have it, I'd think we'd all know by now."  
  
"She's got a point." Demi said as he went toward the back door that Dante had seen. "If Mundus was resurrected, I think we'd know."  
  
Dante merely nodded and walked over to Demi, who was now standing at the door. "You going, or what?"  
  
Demi sighed and nodded, slowly putting his hand on the knob. He pushed the door open to reveal a darkened hallway. Dante gave the boy a nudge to get him through the door. Demi now took the lead; his sword gripped tightly and put to his side.  
  
After a few steps down the curved hall, Demi relaxed a little, not sensing any immediate danger. His eyes still searched the corridor, just in case. Just like in the first room, the windows had been sealed to the courtyard.  
  
Demi smiled as a staircase came to view at the end of the hall. He picked up the pace and quickly came up to them, only to stop. Wafting down from the staircase was a sickening, putrid smell of decay. Demi just knew something was waiting for them upstairs. He turned back and looked at Dante and Schala, who had lagged behind. They were now coming close, and Demi could tell that they too smelt the stench. Dante stopped and with a soft wave of his hand, motioned for Demi to head up.  
  
Demi turned back to the stairs and, with deep breath through his mouth, started up. At first he went up slowly, but after a few steps, he decided the hell with it and jogged on up. He swore he heard Dante behind him give a scoff of approval to his courageousness.  
  
Finally, the steps ended and Demi placed both feet on the hardwood flooring. On this floor was yet another corridor, just as dark as the last. The smell was repulsive, but there didn't seem to be any demons around.  
  
Dante and Schala came up soon after Demi and Dante gave him yet another nudge. Getting tired of Dante's impatience, Demi tromped on forward, not really paying much attention to his surroundings this time.  
  
As Demi's clomped on down the hall, he suddenly ran into something. He struggled for a moment, until he realized what it was he'd run into. Tangled around him was a large, sticky spiders web.  
  
"GYAH!!" Demi yelped, trying franticly to remove the web. "Dante, get this off me!"  
  
Dante laughed a bit at Demi's panic, and then smirked. He came over to him and began removing the webbing as well as possible, but Demi was moving around wildly. "Would you stop your wiggling?" Dante laughed.  
  
Just as Dante removed the last of the webbing, there was a loud hiss. At first, Dante acknowledged it as a Shadow. He pulled out Ivory and Ebony and began searching the corridor. As he looked up, he knew their enemy was no shadow.  
  
On the darkened ceiling, eight large, glowing, empty blue eyes peered down at the two men.  
  
Dante stayed silent, hoping that their adversary wouldn't bother them if they didn't speak. He slowly motioned for Demi to get away. Demi scampered from under the enemy's shadow and got his sword ready. Dante slowly began to move toward Schala, who was standing a few meters down the hall. Just as Dante came from under the eyes, they rushed down from the ceiling, making Dante have to make a quick roll toward Schala. As he came out of his roll, he heard the loud, hollow thump of the enemy's body hitting the ground, quickly followed by a yelp from Demi.  
  
Dante came up and spun around to face the enemy. On the ground between him and Demi was a giant spider like demon. Dante was relieved that it wasn't half as big as some of the other demon spiders he'd fought. Even though it was dark in the hall, Dante could make out some of the demons characteristics. It had a long, slender, furry abdomen that was light gray with a black streak running down it. Its legs were long and the first four of them had clawlike spikes running up them. As it turned more do Dante, he could see its eyes and fangs. Its fangs were almost as long as Alastor, only missing a foot or so in length. Venom dripped from them and to the ground, causing the floor to sizzle and smoke.  
  
Dante looked beyond the spider to Demi, who's face was a few shades paler than usual. Dante now assumed that Demi was petrified of spiders. That was the only explanation for his reaction to the demon.  
  
Just as Dante brought his guns up to shoot the spider in the eyes, it opened its mouth. A small tube came out and shot a stream of web at Dante. Before he could react, the webbing splattered onto his guns, covering them. As Dante tried to pull it off, he realized that the web was more of a sticky paste, keeping itself glued to his guns. There was no way he could even pull back the trigger like this.  
  
The demon kept its mind on Dante, advancing toward him. Dante sighed and threw his guns at the wall. They hit the wall, sticking. He'd get them when he was done. Alastor was pulled from its sheath and brought down at the spider. Dante was surprised when the bastard agilely jumped back. He was even more surprised at Demi's reaction when the thing rammed into him, knocking him to his butt. If it had been a different situation, Dante would have burst out with laughter as the boy yelped like a girl.  
  
Dante knew the spider's weakness: Its abdomen was soft and could probably be punctured easily. From what Dante had read in books, a spider's heart was in its abdomen too. From the front, however, Dante wouldn't be able to get to it's back.  
  
He had a plan, however. "Demi!" He yelled, dodging another stream of web.  
  
"W-what?!" Demi yelped, keeping his distance from the spider.  
  
"Demi, listen. I want you to attack this things abdomen." Dante explained.  
  
"It's WHAT?!" Demi obviously had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Dante sighed. "Whack it in the ass!"  
  
A disgusted look crossed Demitri's face. He hesitantly shuffled toward the spider, sword to his side, ready for a horizontal slash. He inched closer, until he was only a few feet away.  
  
"Now Demi, now!!" Dante pushed as he swiftly jumped back to avoid getting slapped with one of the spider's clawed arms.  
  
Demi took in a deep breath, coughing a bit at the putrid stench of the corridor. He felt like he was going to hurl. He concentrated and swung with a diagonal upper cut into the spider's soft body. There was a sickening squishy noise as the blade went through its body. Demi's stomach lurched as some of the spiders internal fluid splattered onto him.  
  
The spider reared up into the air, screeching. Dante jumped out of the way as it fell back to the ground. After a few more deafening screeches, it's legs slowly curled toward its body and it ceased all movement. Its body slowly disintegrated.  
  
Dante sighed as he went to the wall where his guns were still stuck. As he pulled them down, the webbing quickly turned brown and fell from the guns, leaving them just as they had been before they'd been glued. He checked them thoroughly before holstering them.  
  
He looked over to Demi, who was wiping some spider blood on his pants. Dante couldn't help but laugh as he came up to Demi. The look he got from the boy told him to shut up.  
  
Dante ignored this. "Scared of spiders, huh?"  
  
"Shut up. . ." Demi grumbled.  
  
I'm leaving it at this! It's much longer than the last few, huh? Give me some reviews, and I'll put up more as soon as possible! 


	11. Chapter 12 The Third Floor

Sorry it took so long, I had to rewrite, because something keeps happening to my stuff. When I put it up sometimes, the whole middle gets chopped out.  
  
Okay, lets get this going. I'm better now and I don't have a lot of work  
  
Chapter 12 The Third Floor  
  
Now the trio found themselves on the third floor. It was no improvement from the second. The wretched stench only worsened into a detestable, thick, humid air. Instead of a hall, this floor was a semi circular room, which Dante thought looked something like a cantaloupe. Still even on this floor, the windows facing the courtyard were sealed.  
  
Dante still pushed Demitri to the lead, but was staying closer to him. He also kept Schala nearby.  
  
As Demi took a few steps into the room, Dante stopped him. Demi turned back to him, still a bit humiliated from the spider incident. He grunted a 'what' sound.  
  
Dante smirked and pointed in front of Demi. Demi turned to make out the thin lines of another spiders web only inches in front of him. He turned and made a detour around it, grumbling something about Dante being a wise ass, which only made Dante's smirk grow.  
  
Unfortunately, the owner of the web must have been displeased in missing its meal. There was a loud hissing screech from above. Demi quickly spun around and jumped away from the web, unsheathing his sword. Dante did the same, slowly moving in front of Schala.  
  
"What is he doing?" Schala thought, a bit annoyed at Dante's move. "Don't tell me he's trying to protect me." At that she scoffed, causing Dante to turn his head to her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Schala had her hands on her hips and smiled. "Move."  
  
Dante smirked. He knew that she wanted to help. "What's the magic word?" He said in a joking manner.  
  
Schala held back a laugh, wanting to say something around the lines of 'move your ass before I kick it', but instead she went with "Please, move. . . " It seemed like the more polite of the two.  
  
Dante sidestepped a bit and motioned one hand to where he'd been standing. His cocky smirk continued. "Be my guest, milady."  
  
Schala scoffed again. Shaking her head, she took the opening, just as a spider demon fell from the ceiling about two feet in front of her. Schala really hadn't been expecting it, so she jumped back with a quick yelp, drawing her spear. Dante figured now wasn't the time for criticism and let the girl begin the fight.  
  
The spider was quick, but nowhere near as swift as Schala. The spider couldn't even make one move before Schala jumped forward and gouged out one of its eyes. The pain didn't even register immediately. It took about five seconds before the spider reared up, shrieking and slashing wildly at anything in front of it.  
  
Dante was impressed with her speed. Just as he was about to help her out, two more spiders dropped to the floor, apparently responding to their friends call. One was close to Dante, while the other was across the room.  
  
Dante looked over at Demi, who was close to the far one. "Demi!" At his name, Demi snapped his head toward Dante. Dante motioned for the boy to take the far spider out, then gestured that he would take the other one. Dante saw a distasteful look on Demi's face, but was pleased when the boy nodded and took off toward the spider.  
  
Now that all was in order, Dante turned to his demon, which was coming his way. He stood waiting for the spider to come closer, then jumped through the air and onto it's back. He drove Alastor into the spider's abdomen, then, still grasping the handle of the sword, jumped to the ground. The blade sliced smoothly through the abdomen, spilling most of its insides out. The spider fell down, screeching and writhing in pain before finally dieing.  
  
Dante now took his attention to Schala, who seemed to be picking at hers. She had gouged out five of its eight eyes, and slashed off three legs, including the two spiked front ones. Dante could see numerous holes in the demons abdomen; its blood seeped and gushed from the wounds. Finally, the devils soft belly could take no more pressure, and it ruptured, spilling fluid and insides onto the floor. The demon hit the ground, almost dieing instantly.  
  
Dante smirked and gave her a round of applause, causing Schala to look up at him. Her face showed much discomfort from the applaud. Dante stopped clapping and came over to her.  
  
"Damn, you're brutal." He laughed.  
  
Schala brushed her hair back and looked at him curiously. "Huh, brutal?"  
  
"Yeah, the way you fight." Dante had watched some of her strategy. She had relayed mostly on agility to dart around the devil, jabbing at it and occasionally slashing out.  
  
Schala shrugged. "That's the Kiyashi family style. All women of my family learn it."  
  
Dante stopped her, as she was about to go on and explain. "As much as I'd love to learn about it. . ." He was cut off by the squeal of Demitri's spider. As he spun around, he could see Demi standing in front of his spider as it plomped to the floor. Demi's body motioned with a deep sigh and he turned around, wearing a smirk that could match Dante's. He sheathed his sword.  
  
"Damn good. Let's get a beer." He laughed, adrenaline still pumping strongly through him.  
  
Dante started over to give the boy some credit, but stopped and peered at the devil lying behind Demi. He saw it twitch once, the n begin to its feet.  
  
"Demi!" Dante yelled gruffly. "Watch out!"  
  
Demi turned in time to whip out his sword and block the spider's two clawed arms that headed for his face. He struggled to keep it away from him. Dante began to run toward the boy to help, not being able to see what was going on.  
  
Demi slipped a little on his sword as the spider lurched its head forward at him. Its two huge fangs came at him, ready to bear down into him. His left arm that held tightly to the handle of the sword came in front of him as the sword slipped a little more.  
  
Dante couldn't see it from his angle, but the spider's huge fangs came down at Demi's left arm. He moved, but not far enough. The fangs sliced into his arm, but not too seriously. Demi yelled out and with a fit of pain and anger, punched the spider in the face. This move allowed him to get enough leverage to push the spider away, then stab into its head, finally killing it.  
  
Demi huffed loudly, holding his wound. Dante came over to investigate the wound. He gently reached out for Demi's arm, but Demi jerked away.  
  
"Don't. . ." Demi groaned. Blood seeped over his right hand, which cuddled the wound. Dante could see the wound through the boy's hand. He finally persuaded Demi to show him the wound and immediately knew what had happened. The shapes of the slices were obvious.  
  
"Damn. . .bit ya. . ." Dante sighed, a look of pity ran through his eyes.  
  
As Demi looked at Dante, he felt a cold feeling of fear in his stomach.  
  
Oooohhhh! Done and left you with a cliffhanger! 


	12. Chapter 13: Holy WATER!

(Pouts) So few reviews? Was it really that crappy? Well, thank you much for the few that I did get. Sorry that the story seems to be revolving aroud Demi for the last few chapters, it wasn't intended. (Unless you guys don't care) This one seems too as well.  
  
This is a short chapter, really. I don't know what's wrong. But I hope I get more reviews!  
  
Chapter 13 Holy, WATER?!  
  
Demi felt terrible. His mind was foggy and he couldn't keep his balance properly. He kept swaying every now and then. Dante would keep him from falling and tried to lend a shoulder for support, But Demi refused his help. He leaned on the wall ever so often.  
  
"Demi . . ." Schala began as she watched Demi lean against the wall, his breathing labored. "Why don't you stop? We'll come back for you after we reach the roof."  
  
Demi shook his head. They were already on the fourth floor. That only left one stairway to get to the rooftop. He hadn't gone all this way just to be stuck on this floor. Unfortunately, the three still had to make it down the hall. This floor was just like the second and third floor, only the windows weren't sealed. They were boarded up, sure, but not like on the other floors. Beams of murky light shone through the cracks of the windows. It would be dark soon, say in two hours. This floor was another hall like the second floor; only there were a few branches in the corridor that led to other rooms. The stench had grown thicker and mustier up here, probably from the warmth of the sunlight that was allowed in.  
  
Demi huffed loudly and groaned. "Why does there need to be this many floors in a church?"  
  
Dante shrugged and came next to the boy. "You want some help now?"  
  
"I can handle it . . ." Demi argued, stumbling away from the wall, his head drooped down.  
  
Dante sighed as Demi took a few steps forward. "If you don't rest, that venoms going to kill you. You might be able to cure up, if you take a break."  
  
Dante hadn't actually been definite on Demi's blood until the boy'd been injured. Dante had been examining the bites from the spider on Demi's arm when he saw the wounds begin to mend slowly. They were eventually gone without even a hint of a scar.  
  
"I feel fine . . ." Demi continued to argue. The fact was, however, Demi felt far from fine! He felt like . . .well, like he'd been poisoned. He slowly looked up to see the stairway down the hall. Only a little further to go . . . He began to pick up the pace.  
  
Dante felt something ahead of them and looked. He didn't see anything, only a lone branch in the corridor that most likely led to a storage room. What was waiting down that little alcove, Dante was unsure off. All he knew was that the retched stench of the rooms seemed to be coming from there. It smelt fresher . . .  
  
"Demi, don't go too far ahead." Dante ordered, but to no avail. The boy wasn't listening. He was already pretty close to the alcove.  
  
"God, I gotta get some fresh air!" Demi thought to himself, coughing as he breathed in the putrid fumes. As he came by the alcove, he heard something moving and stopped.  
  
As he turned his head weakly, there was a strange noise, a whooping of sorts. Demi faintly heard Dante yell something over the noise, but couldn't understand him well. Demi could see the possessor of the odd noise, a monstrous demon on all fours. A long third arm jutted from its back.  
  
Disoriented, Demi wasn't too sure what to think of it. He stumbled back some as the demon leaped forward at him.  
  
Dante ran forward, in an attempt to knock Demi aside. As he came close, he saw the demon, a nobody, lunge out and pile into Demi. Demi was knocked off his feet and thrown into a boarded window behind him. The wood gave way with a loud crash and Demi and the nobody were sent out the window, down toward the courtyard.  
  
Dante knew that it would be almost impossible for the disoriented Demi, with a nobody latched onto him, could land on his feet from the fourth story of a building. He and Schala ran to the window and looked out. Down below where the courtyard should have been was a lake of sorts, whose water level reached about the third floor. That would explain why the windows were boarded. But, why did the water have an odd glow to it?  
  
"HELP!!" Demi's voice yelled.  
  
Dante looked down and could see Demi hanging to a small ledge only a few feet below the windows ledge. He could see the nobody clinging to Demi's pant leg, trying to climb up for a bite of the leg.  
  
Demi held on tightly, but he knew his grip wouldn't last. He was weakening from the poison and he was carrying his own weight and the nobody's weight. He felt his grip slip a little as he looked up to the window, where Dante and Schala looked down at him.  
  
"Dante, help!" He groaned weakly. He kicked his leg franticly, trying to remove the demon.  
  
"Hold on, boy!" Dante yelled as he began to climb out the window. He lowered his arm to try and reach Demi, but couldn't seem to get close enough.  
  
Time was running out as Demi's grip lessened even more. Just to top it off, the nobody had a nice, firm grip around Demi's leg now and was gaining a little height. Dante lowered himself just a little more, still unable to reach him only by a few inches.  
  
"Schala, give me a hand!" Dante yelled back at Schala. He motioned for her to grab his feet. She did so, and Dante slid out of the window a bit more, now on his stomach.  
  
"Aw, shit . . ." Dante groaned, as he saw the nobody get close enough to Demi's leg for a bite. With a loud whoop, it's jaws clamped down on Demi's leg.  
  
Demi let out a cry of pain as he felt teeth sink into his calf. He also let his grip give out. His hands completely lost their hold and he felt his body shoot downward. Dante's face flew away from his as he fell. He heard Dante yell his name, and then heard a loud splash as the nobody hit the water below. Within seconds he felt his own body slide into the icy water. It's freezing touch rushed over him, causing his confused mind to become more alert and numbing the pain of his wound.  
  
As he looked around, he could see quite clearly in the light blue water. Below him he could see the ground of the courtyard. He began to worry where the demon had gone.  
  
As he searched for it, he only saw particles of what looked like what was left of the demon. Had it disintegrated when it touched the water? He continued looking around, noticing that the water glowed with a calm aura.  
  
Suddenly, Demi felt the urge to panic. He'd been under the water for over a minute now and continued to sink further down. However, his lungs didn't seem to be lacking any air. His body was adjusting to the coldness, but he still felt uneasy.  
  
"What's wrong? What's with this water?" Demi thought as he finally touched the ground. It took him a few more moments to realize it, but he finally did. This wasn't normal water, it was holy water. That's why the demon had died when it landed in it.  
  
"How the hell did they get a whole lake of holy water? And why?" These two questions crossed Demi's mind over and over as he sat at the bottom. "I better get out of here."  
  
Demi tried to swim, but found that his limbs were too weak to do so. The venom was still in effect, but seemed to have stopped its infection due to the holy water.  
  
"Well. . .now what?"  
  
So ends yet another short chapter. Hope you guys and girls aren't mad about that. 


	13. chapter 14

(Pouts) Oh, I've been so pouty lately. I'm not sure if it's because I once again don't have a PS2, or that I have been somewhat sickly for the past few weeks. Maybe I'm just curious of what Chasm is going to end up doing to my body . . .(cringes) Ooh, scary thought . . .  
  
Okay, I've been trying to make an outline of the next few chapters, and even some rough drafts. Unfortunately, they never turn out how I want them, so I end up writing the whole chapters from scratch and whatever pops into my little head, I throw in.  
  
All right, lets get going . . .  
  
Chapter 14 Out of the Water and Up to the Roof  
  
Dante came back through the window after he watched Demi plunge into the water below. He felt his anxiety ebb off, as he saw the nobody disintegrate in the water.  
  
"He's okay, I think." Dante assured Schala.  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Are you sure?"  
  
Dante nodded. "That's holy water."  
  
Schala cringed at those words. "Isn't he a demon?"  
  
"Well, I think so." Dante said, noticing the nervous look on Schala's face. He didn't say anything of if, but looked down into the water to try and see Demi. Through the calm, shimmering water, he could see the boy at the very bottom of the lake. Apparently, he was too weak to swim. At least he was alive. The holy water wasn't affecting him. However, that didn't make any since. Demi was obviously a demon, so why wasn't the holy water killing him?  
  
"Is he only part demon?" Dante asked himself. If so, that may explain it. Holy water didn't affect Dante, so maybe it didn't affect him.  
  
"We've gotta help him." Schala demanded, holding Dante's arm for comfort.  
  
"What is she doing?" Dante thought. Why was she holding him? "What are you doing?"  
  
Apparently, Schala noticed what she had done and jumped away from Dante. "I, urm. . .sorry. . ." She said, shuffling. She'd been with Demi and Dante for only this day, but she now saw them as friends. There was no way she'd want something bad to happen to one of her friends. She always seemed to do this though. When she thought something bad was going to happen, she'd grab someone she cared about, which was usually Skail, her dad or mom. Now a thought crossed her mind: did she care about Dante? She quickly shook this off as a random notion and sighed. "We've got to help him . . ." She repeated.  
  
Dante motioned to the window. "You wanna do it?" He asked, in a rather sarcastic tone. Schala looked at him as if he were senile. How could he even dare ask her to jump into holy water? She wasn't like him. She was a full-blooded demon. At least, she thought so. There was no way she'd jump in there! It'd be suicide.  
  
She smiled faintly. "Why don't you do it? Besides, even if we DID get him, we wouldn't be able to get out of the water."  
  
She had a point. The water level was too low to just swim over and jump back into the window. It was a perfect trap really. No one'd ever get out. This only made Dante wonder more at what reason a church would need a lake of holy water. It seemed either really stupid, or extremely clever.  
  
Dante thought for a moment, the came to the conclusion of flying. Yeah, he could go DT and just fly back into the window. It'd be cake.  
  
"Okay, I'll go in." Dante said, going to the window. He took off his coat, guns and sword and handed them to Schala. Why would he need them? No demon could stay in holy water, so there was no threat.  
  
While all of this was going on, Demi sat at the bottom of the lake, waiting. Even though the poison had stopped going through his body, it wasn't healing any either. He figured the holy water had something to do with it. He checked the bit on his leg, which had now healed over the five minutes he'd been in the water.  
  
"I didn't know I could hold my breath this long." Demi thought. He guessed that the holy water had something to do with that as well. He was lucky that he wasn't dead by now. He was grateful to only be half devil.  
  
Demi had never told anyone about his heritage. His mother had been a rather beautiful woman, but to no ones knowledge, she had been a devil. Not even his father had known for the longest time. Demi had found out when she had taken him to the store one night for ice cream. Ah, ice cream, something Demi and his mother secretly got and ate while his father was at work.  
  
As they had headed home, something had jumped Demi. It had been an accident: a small demon that Demi later found to be a msira had been running away from the police after being seen rummaging around. It had crashed into Demi by mistake and knocked him to the ground. Scared for her son's life, Demi's mother created an energy sword of sorts and charged forward at the little demon, killing it in only one blow. Demi had been freaked out, but his mother calmly explained what had attacked him and about herself.  
  
After this incident, Demi had been interested in demons, and wanted to be able to protect himself, in case one attacked him again. He accepted his heritage easily for some reason.  
  
Enough thinking of the past. It was starting to depress Demi. He wiped out his thoughts quickly and decided to check out his surroundings. He stood up and tried to walk. His weapons weighed him down enough so that he'd stay sunk to the bottom. He moved through the water slowly and checked around. He could see an iron bench close to him.  
  
As he searched a little more, he saw a large dark spot on the ground. He came closer to see that it was actually a trap door of sorts. He walked up to it.  
  
"What the?" He thought, bending down to take a better look. There was a handle on the door, which Demi grabbed, thinking that this may be a secret way out. He grabbed the handle and tugged, but to no avail. He tried again, pulling with all his might, but still it wouldn't budge. Giving up after a few moments, Demi let himself fall backwards in the water, and his body sunk to the floor. He stared up through the water, up at the sky.  
  
The sky above was blocked by an obstruction of some sort. From underwater, it looked like a grated roof of sorts. There was a large hole in the middle of the grating.  
  
"I wonder if they threw demons in here from way up there?" Demi thought calmly. He stared up placidly a little longer.  
  
"Hmm. . .blue, blue, white. . .nothing but water and sky." He thought boredly. "Is Dante gonna save me, or what? Oh well, blue, green grass, the stupid blocked door. . .red, black and white fallin-WHAT?!" Demi snapped his vision up as he saw a red blur plunge into the water. As it hit the water, Demi recognized it to be Dante.  
  
"Yes! Dante came to save my ass! Demi thought excitedly. He smiled softly and waited as he watched Dante swim down toward him.  
  
Finally, Dante swam next to Demi and gestured to see if Demi was okay. Demi nodded and saw a smile cross Dante's face. Dante nodded and grabbed the boy, giving him non-verbal instructions to hold on. Demi grasped Dante's shoulders firmly as he began to swim upward.  
  
Finally, Dante surfaced. He and Demi's heads bobbed in the water. Unfortunatly, Dante had to work harder to swim, because he knew Demi wouldn't be able to.  
  
"Hey!" Schala called from the window. Dante looked up to her. The window was about fifteen feet above them, and Schala had her head poking out, waving. "Is he okay?"  
  
Dante nodded. "Think so." He turned his head to Demi. "You're okay, right?"  
  
Demi frowned a little, he was still poisoned, that was for sure. He shook his head.  
  
Dante frowned as well. "Well, hold on. I'm gonna fly out of here."  
  
Schala watched Dante suddenly changed from his human form to his devil form. He spread his leathery wings and lifted into the air. Schala moved away from the window as he came gliding in. As Dante let the boy go, his body limply fell to the ground. Dante quickly de-devil triggered and knelled down to his side.  
  
Demi panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. He had felt much better in the water, but now his body felt completely drained and he felt coldness seep into him. Dante picked him up gently and put him over his shoulder. Demi tried to protest, but no words seemed to come from his mouth. He heard Dante and Schala begin to speak, but couldn't make out what they were saying. It was just a big garble to him.  
  
"So now what do we do with him?" Schala asked, feeling pity for the boy.  
  
Dante shook his head. "I don't know if there's anything we can do." He said softly. He felt guilty saying that. He wanted to help Demi, but he just didn't know how. There had to be some way to save him. . .  
  
Not knowing what to do, Dante and Schala miserably headed for the roof. Dante took lead, with Schala close behind.  
  
As Dante came to the roof, the air cleared and for once in the last hour or so he could breath. He took no time to admire the view or his surroundings, but immediately laid eyes on a tall man, about his own height, standing at the edge of the building.  
  
"Certainly took you long enough. . ." The man grumbled. Dante noted the slight accent of the man.  
  
"Better late than never, right?" Dante smirked.  
  
The man turned, his yellow eyes resting on Dante. "Maybe it's too late." He said, the wind playing with his brown hair.  
  
"Too late?" Dante asked. "For what?"  
  
The man pointed at Demi. "To help your friend, of course. . ."  
  
(Sigh) So ends this chapter. Sorry it took so long to put up. I happily await reviews!! Oh, and where's Chasm?! (Haven't heard from him lately. . .) Is he okay? 


	14. Chapter 15 Merins Poison

Okay, now that I've had a little revenge on Chasm, I will write this chapter. (Ah, I've felt good lately!) I was hoping to get this up before thanksgiving holiday, and I did! Anyways, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. It seems there are others reading who weren't before. If they were, they weren't reviewing. Bah, on with this thing!  
  
Chapter 15 Merin's Poison  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dante asked the man, his voice stern.  
  
The man merely smirked coolly and stepped away from the edge of the building. He came closer to the three, keeping his eyes on Dante. "I'm sure you're quite well aware that the boy there is poisoned. Correct?"  
  
Dante looked at Demitri on his shoulder. His breathing was heavily labored, and Dante could feel that most warmth had left his body. He was shivering slightly and let out a little groan as Dante slowly removed him from his arm and sat him on the ground. His face was ghostly white and he laid there limply, not trying to move in the least. Dante looked at him solemnly then averted his attention back to the man.  
  
"No shit, I know he's poisoned. I take it you know how to cure him?" Dante growled.  
  
The man chuckled a bit. "Well, you caught on quickly. Those spiders are kind of pets of mine. Nasty little buggers though, didn't you think?"  
  
Dante answered this question by smoothly drawing his sword. The man smiled thinly at this reaction.  
  
"You plan to fight me then?" He asked sarcastically. "If you fought me now, you'd never save the kid."  
  
Dante's brows furrowed a little as his gaze dug into the man's eyes. "If you know how to help Demitri," Dante began, pointing the sword in the man's direction. "Tell me."  
  
"Well, you're certainly a cheerful chap, I see."  
  
Dante growled at the man's sarcasm. "Just who do you think you are, asshole?"  
  
"Oh," The man began. "How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Merin. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Dante shifted his head back toward Demi. "How do I help him, huh?" Dante became angry when Merin kept his silence. "TELL ME!"  
  
Merin sighed and began to explain. "Since I took care of those spiders back when they were little, I created an antidote for their bites. However, if you don't cure him soon, his body will start to deteriorate from the inside out and he will die. No one can survive their poison, that I made sure of." He smirked again, shifting his eyes over to Demitri. "As far along as he is, I'd give him another hour, at the most. Kinda sad, really. . .poor bloke."  
  
Dante became worried at the time limit that he had to cure Demitri. Not only that, but the thought of dieing like that seemed pathetic and sad. "Give me the antidote then."  
  
Merin laughed at Dante's request. "You really think I'd just hand it over?"  
  
"Nah." Dante said, shaking his head. "I was planning on having to fight you for it."  
  
Merin smiled. "Oh, a fight!" Dante noticed that Merin became excited at the thought. He was considering the proposal. "I haven't had a decent fight for quite some time. I'd be honored to have a go at the legendary Dante." Merin looked up at the sky, looking for the sun. It was close to setting, large and orange, close to the horizon.  
  
"Alright, here's the deal. I'd say your boy there's got until the sun goes completely down to live." As Merin spoke, he reveled a short katana, only about two feet long or so. He paced and came closer to Dante, but not much. "If you can beat me in a fight before he dies, then I'll give you the remedy. Deal?"  
  
Dante took another glance back at Demi and then looked around at the roof. He knew this would be their arena, so he wanted to scope it out. The cathedral bell had apparently been torn down some time ago, the middle of the roof bear leaving only marks of where a bell had been. In it's place was a thick steel grating that covered a hole. Dante could see the reflection of blue coming from below the hole. He figured below was the holy water pond.  
  
As Dante continued to look around, he saw a small man standing against one of the four roof edge pillars. He had dirty blonde hair that was awfully askewed from the wind. His big, deep-brown eyes stared at Dante, tinged with fear. The man turn his frail body away from sight as Dante stared him down.  
  
"That guys not going to intervene in our fight, is he?" Dante asked Merin, figuring that he was trying to trick him.  
  
"Who, Ori?" Merin laughed. "That little welp can't even fight off a kitten, let alone you. He's just here to watch."  
  
Dante didn't trust Merin on this, but he shrugged and nodded. "Let's get this over with then."  
  
Merin seemed rapturous at these words. He trembled slightly, either in fear or in joy. "Ah. . .music to my ears!" He laughed, readying his sword. "Come at me!"  
  
Dante wasn't fool enough to take the first move. He stood for a moment, then got into a well balanced, crouched position with his sword tucked behind him. Merin wondered exactly what Dante was planning to do. Dante spun out of the crouch and flung his sword forward, releasing it as it reached his front. Merin narrowly dodged the spinning sword, jumping up and to the side as it spun under him. He landed, watching the sword go back to its owner. Merin didn't bother to make any remarks. He quickly lunged forward, trying to get a good hit in on Dante.  
  
Dante saw the move coming and jumped to his side. He let Merin glide past and turn before cutting down at him. Merin tried to jump away, narrowly missing what would have been a mortal cleaving in of his whole left shoulder and on down diagonally. As he took his footing, he grunted, holding his shallow gash in his shoulder.  
  
Dante didn't give any slack. He charged on forward while Merin's guard was at its low point. Merin ducked and darted around vigorously, barely keeping himself ahead of Dante's strikes.  
  
"Gah, ruddy bastard! Cut me a bit of slack, would ya?!" Merin yelled as he ducked a near decapitation. As he came low to the ground, he slid forward and swept the blunt end of his sword into Dante's legs, knocking one out from under him. Unbalanced, Dante attempted a quite ungraceful back flip, landing haphazardly a few feet back and onto the grated flooring. Merin gave a little chuckle at Dante's maneuver, and then tried to make a move at him again.  
  
Dante knew Merin would try to take advantage of his rather sloppy fumble and watched as Merin came closer again. Just as he tried for a slash, Dante bounced up from the ground and over Merin. As he came through the air, he cut a front flip, his sword spinning with him. As he landed, his blade cut into the side of Merin's back and right shoulder. It wasn't a major wound, but one that would incapacitate that arm for a while.  
  
As Merin turned to Dante, Dante's sword greeted Merin's face, hovering only centimeters in front of him. He shot backward further onto the grating and knelt down in pain, letting his sword drop. With both shoulders out of commission, he couldn't find the strength to swing his blade. Blood leaked continuously from his wound and he felt the pain sear up as he tried to pick up and swing his sword again. With a loud groan, Merin dropped the blade and slowly stood up. Dante wondered what he was planning.  
  
Not wanting Merin to get the upper hand, Dante proceeded with his attack, coming forward with a jab. Merin yelped out softly and groaned as Alastor found the right side of his chest. He stumbled back and knelled down, huffing loudly. Merin knew the blade had punctured his lung as he felt the urge to cough. As he did so, blood spat from his mouth in a mist.  
  
"Aw, bloody hell. . . . ." He groaned, his breathing gurgled. "Aw well, it'll fix up I'd 'magin. . . . .just need a bit of time. . ." He came out of the crouch and sat on his butt, holding his bloody chest. "Well, I call a truce 'ere. Whataya say?"  
  
Dante smirked mildly and sheathed his sword. He knew Merin wasn't a threat at the moment.  
  
Merin smiled weakly and reached into his brown jacket. "I promised you the antidote, so here it is." Merin grumbled as he slowly pulled a small plastic vial from the inside of his jacket. He held it out at Dante weakly. Dante came closer to get it from him, but just as he reached out for it, it slipped from Merin's fingers and onto the grating, bouncing once. Dante growled and cursed loudly as the vial bounced once more and fell through one of the cracks in the grating. He glared at Merin angrily. Merin only chuckled weakly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. . ." He smiled. "Guess you'll have to go get it, now won't you?" He closed his eyes and mumbled. "I'll be off now, so I guess I'll see you later." He slowly disappeared, but left Dante with a little note. "Next time, I won't take you so lightly."  
  
Now, Merin was gone, leaving Dante, Schala and the wounded Demitri to stand around alone. Dante took a glance around, not seeing the cowardly little Ori either.  
  
Dante took a dash to the stairs, but was stopped as he heard Schala call him.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"For a little swim. . ."  
  
Hah! Short, but I managed to get it up before break! When I come back, I'd like to see a few reviews, pretty please?! Bye for now! 


	15. Chapter 16

Okay, I had a rather good holiday, and I hope everyone else did too! I'm going to go on with this, I just hope I can get better soon, because I don't think anyone's wanting to read it. . .But hey, thanks for the reviews I did get.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Schala waited at the roof, looking down the stairs Dante had gone down. She knew he had gone into the holy water after the antidote, but he had already been gone for over five minutes. She kept glancing ever so often at the sun. To her it seemed like it was taking forever to set. She knew there wasn't much time left before Demi would be incurable. There was an odd, cold feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach, and she left Demi's side for a moment to pace around in hopes to ebb the feeling.  
  
"What if he doesn't get back in time?" She thought to herself. "What if Demi dies?" She continued pacing, looking from the ground, to the sun, to Demi, and to the stairway over and over again. "Come on Dante . . ."  
  
Schala jumped when she heard a small noise come from Demi. He was breathing heavily still, but seemed to be trying to say something. She thought she heard a quiet 'mu' or something of that sort.  
  
"Is he dreaming, or trying to say something to me?" She thought, staring down at Demi's pale, limp body. She came closer and bent down next to him. "D-Demi?" She asked in a dry, concerned voice. "A-are you alright?" It was a stupid question and she knew it, but she just wanted to see if he'd try to talk again.  
  
Demi turned his head weakly around in an attempt to look at Schala. He didn't open his eyes, probably too exhausted to do so. He tried speaking. "W . . .whe . . .where's . . .Dah . . ." He whimpered softly, barely audible. Schala tried reassuring him.  
  
"Dante? H-he's getting you some medicine. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." She told him, a sympathetic look on her face. She couldn't help but pity the boy. "He must be in so much pain. . ." She thought, snapping her head around for another glance at the sun. It was just beginning to set. Schala bit her lip, wondering impatiently what was taking Dante so long.  
  
A moment later, Dante came barreling up the stairs, sopping wet. His hair hung heavily in his face, and his clothes did the same to his body. As his feet hit the landing, he wheeled around to face Schala and Demitri, a small vial clenched in his fist. Schala looked up at him with a relieved face, motioning for him to hurry.  
  
Dante knew it had taken him quite some time to find the antidote. It had sunken all the way to the bottom of the lake, but it took a while to search the area to actually find it. Now he tromped over to Demi and knelled down, feeling Demi's face. He pulled it back suddenly at the icy feeling of Demi's skin even through his wet glove.  
  
Dante proceeded to act quickly, uncorking the vial with his teeth. However, he stopped after that, wondering exactly how they were supposed to administer the antidote. It didn't matter. He'd just have to hope he was doing it right. He moved so that he could get Demi's head in his lap and put the vial to Demi's already partially opened mouth. He tilted the bottle back, letting the contents flow smoothly into Demi's mouth. Demi protested very little, nut swallowed it.  
  
Dante sat there, holding his breath, waiting to see the effects of the antidote. He hoped that he'd given it to his properly as anxiety twisted his stomach. He watched Demi's face for any sign of improvement and listened carefully to his breathing, which since he'd left had become soft, raspy labored breathing rather than loud and hard swallows of air.  
  
Finally, after five long minutes, Dante sighed with relief as he felt Demi's body temperature rise slightly under the palm of his hand as he raised it to check his temperature again. He and Schala looked at each other, both sporting the same relieved faces. Dante stared up at Schala's attractive face a bit too long and turned quickly to look back at Demi, whose face was gaining color. Unfortunately for Dante, so was his, so he kept his face covered with his droopy hair, feeling Schala's eye's staring at the back of his head. He wiped his face with his cold, wet glove, trying to cool his face.  
  
Schala just smiled, wondering what Dante was thinking.  
  
*****  
  
Kaos growled slightly as the hot rag dabbed at the scrape on his arm. He leered up at his tormenter, a tall, lean, brown haired woman with the most brilliant turquoise eyes. "Would you just leave it the hell alone? It'll cure up by itself." Kaos growled again.  
  
"I'd really wish you'd stop getting into fights like those." She replied, soaking the rag in a pot of steaming water and putting it back to Kaos's arm. This time he pushed it away and laid down on his cot.  
  
"Well, they don't keep my wounds from healing up, so leave them alone. You know how it is." He said roughly, staring at his hand.  
  
The woman chunked the rag back into the water, sending it splashing. Kaos put his arm over his face as the near boiling water flew at him. Quite agitated, the woman looked at Kaos. "First you go and pick a fight with Dante Sparda, then, right after he nearly kills you, you run off and take your anger out on some msira's!"  
  
Kaos smirked, interrupting. "Actually, I wouldn't waste my time with msira's. I went for the stronger, bigger breeds of them . . ."  
  
The woman stared at him viciously, trying to ignore his words. "You're lucky Dante and that Kiyashi girl didn't kill you. If it had been it the other side of the chest, it would have killed you!"  
  
Kaos felt the left side of his chest, where the arrow had punctured. She was right. He thanked having the birth defect of having his heart on the right side of his chest . . . He rubbed his arm where he'd been slashed by a demon and growled.  
  
"I'll be fine . . ." Kaos growled again, staring at the ceiling. The woman bent close to him and put her warm hand on his rather cool cheek.  
  
"Do you want to die, is that it?" She asked gloomily.  
  
Kaos squirmed uncomfortably at the question. "Er . . ." He groaned softly, staring now into the woman's face. He looked away and to the side. " . . .no.. ." It was a lie and she knew it just as well as he did. "Look . . .Beryl . . ." He began, but was cut off as Beryl brought her face even closer to his.  
  
"Kaos. . .you know I don't want you to die. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . .I know. . ."  
  
With that, Beryl wrapped her arms around Kaos, hugging him securely. She spoke to him in a timid voice that seemed almost at a breaking point. "Then why? Why do you continue fight like this? You'll end up dead . . ." For a moment, Kaos said nothing, only laid there, staring at the pot of steaming water to his side. He finally turned and looked back up at Beryl.  
  
"I. . ." He had no answer. He knew quite well that Beryl wanted him to stay alive, but he himself didn't really want to live sometimes. He wasn't brave enough to just kill himself, though. Only one person kept him from wanting to die more that he did now. One precious thing to him, and it was now at his side hugging him as he stared up at her. Kaos closed his eyes, sighing deeply and hugged Beryl back. "I won't die. . .I promise. . ."  
  
Kaos felt Beryl's warm lips touch his in a kiss and opened his eyes. He held her there with him as they kissed, feeling much more at ease.  
  
There was a small sound in front of Kaos, but he couldn't see past Beryl's head. He heard a rather disgusted sigh behind her and let loose of Beryl, looking over to the doorway, where a figure stood in the murky lighting.  
  
"Is that really necessary now? Come off it you two."  
  
Kaos screwed up his eyes until he could make out that the figure was Merin, who was holding his side and coming more into the room. Kaos leered at him loathfully.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped harshly as Beryl came away from his side.  
  
Merin barely shrugged and grinned. "Just thought I'd let you know. . .Dante beat me."  
  
Kaos looked at him curiously. "What? When did this happen?"  
  
Merin looked around and came fully into the room, followed by the skulking figure of Ori. "Well, I'd say about ten minutes ago. Really tore me up. . ." As he spoke the last sentence, he dropped down into a small chair that stood in the more lit part of the room.  
  
Kaos could see now that Merin's upper body was drenched with blood. His jacket gleamed with the sticky liquid and was rather tattered around the shoulders and chest area. Merin shrugged the jacket off painfully and coughed, spraying blood in front of him and onto Ori, who was standing in front of him, trying to help him. Ori took Merin's jacket from him and bent down to face level with him.  
  
"A-are you okay, sir?" Ori asked, in a frightened, concerned voice.  
  
Merin wanted to slap the little peon silly and scream at him for asking such a stupid question, but couldn't find the strength to do so. He just brought his foot up and onto Ori's chest, pushing him away harshly. "Go away . . ." He groaned sharply, getting annoyed with Ori's mere presence.  
  
Frowning, Ori sat Merin's jacket down and slowly turned around, slinking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Merin listened carefully until Ori's footsteps were no longer audible.  
  
"Annoying little git . . ." He growled, slouching miserably into the chair. He closed his eyes, concentrating his energy to heal himself.  
  
"Give the guy a chance, would ya? He just doesn't know what to do with himself . . ." Kaos said, defending Ori. He didn't really care too much for the runt either, but he tried to give him a chance. Sometimes though, he just felt like biting the little pisser's throat out.  
  
Merin laughed softly. "A chance? Don't count on it. I'd go ape shit trying to be nice to him. He's like a lonely dog that won't go away." Merin hopped up, completely healed now. "I'm going to get washed up. What're you going to do?"  
  
Kaos shrugged. "Maybe I'll try to take on Dante again."  
  
Beryl gasped. "Kaos! No!" She yelled.  
  
Kaos shrugged again. "If I wanna go, you ain't stopping me. Besides, I know my limits with him. Do you really think I'd just let him kill me?"  
  
Beryl was silent now staring down at the floor. She had her hand clenched tightly into fists. She knew exactly how Kaos thought. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he decided to just let Dante kill him. She grabbed Kaos's arm and hugged close to him.  
  
"If you die, I won't forgive you . . ." She said, her voice ready to crack with fear.  
  
Kaos and Merin exchanged glances that told each other that he had no choice but to assure his safety. Kaos sighed and hugged back, stroking one of his hands through her hair.  
  
"I won't let him kill me . . ." He said, somewhat agitated. He felt Beryl's warm lips peck him on the cheek and she was up. By the time he looked up at her, she was already at the door. She left without another word, leaving the two men in an awkwardly silent room.  
  
Merin sighed and put one hand on his head, massaging his temples. "Women . . ." Kaos laughed softly and sprang up from the bed, his wounds healing quickly.  
  
"I'll never understand her either . . ." Kaos grabbed up his over shirt and slipped it on.  
  
"You better listen to her, though." Merin warned, opening the door for Kaos and himself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah . . ." Kaos growled boredly. "I'm going, see ya"  
  
"Good luck, ya little blood sucker . . ."  
  
Kaos bolted down the hall in the opposite direction of Merin. He yelled back behind him. "Don't you dare tell Gaul!"  
  
Merin merely nodded after Kaos. Gaul had strictly ordered that neither he nor Kaos were to even try to confront Dante. They were needed for more . . .pressing matters. Obviously, however, neither of them took orders very well.  
  
"Kaos better take care of himself . . ." Merin thought as he took off innocently down the hall.  
  
****  
  
Eh. . .what dost thou thinkith? I hope it isn't utter inconceivable crap, because I'm truly trying to get better. I think I need to start threatening like I used to to get you guys to review. But, I can completely understand if you guys are too busy, because I've been having a hard time reading others stuff too. When I see a few reviews, I'll start typing up chapter . . .(checks chapter number) 17. Until the next chapter, byes!  
  
Oh, and since I haven't seen anything else of the war, I'm not going to put it in here. I'm going to wait for you guys to go at it. (Glares at Bustahead and Chasm) When is that guy going to update? Yes, YOU Chasm! 


	16. Chapter 17: Kaos

Alright, I don't really care about reviews, so I'm just going to get this done before Christmas. So, on with this thing! You guys are lucky, because more fighting's going to come up in the next few chapters!! But you may not see it til after the holidays . . .  
  
A few quick authors note. . .  
  
Kiko, you got that frickin' song stuck in my head so badly that I don't think it's ever going to get out of there. Not that 'Bring Me Back to Life' is bad, I like it.  
  
Chasm: When will you update? I really do want to read it!  
  
Busta: Um, que pasa?  
  
Okay, I really can't say much else to you guys, except maybe hi, but never mind that and I'll go on with this damn thing. . .  
  
Chapter 17 Kaos  
  
Demi could hear someone calling his name. He tried moving, but could only muster the strength to move his arms a few inches. He opened his eyes to see only a slit of darkening orange light and two darkening figures in front of him. As he came to completely, he recognized the figures to be Dante and Schala. Both wore relieved faces, and Dante looked rather worn out. Demi could finally move a bit more and he screwed up his face and yawned, feeling horribly tired and cold. He stretched longly, but stopped as he noticed where he was.  
  
The sun was barely visible on the horizon and the stars were now coming out. He was on the roof of the cathedral, but couldn't remember getting there at all. He couldn't remember anything past when Dante had picked him up after he had gotten him out of the lake. As Demi let his eyes wander around, he looked up at Dante's upside down face, hovering over his own. It took him a few moments before he noticed that he was lying in Dante's lap.  
  
Dante opened his mouth thinly, not sure if Demi was all right or not. "Demi, can you say anything? How do you feel?"  
  
Demi blinked a few times, staring at Dante's dripping hair and face. "I . . .I'm alright. . . . I think . . ." Demi said softly. His voice was more of a croak than anything, raspy and dry. His tongue lacked almost any moistness, and he tried to lick his dry lips. "I need a drink . . ."  
  
Dante smiled warmly, which caused a rather surprised look to cross Demi's face. This smile was something that Demi had never thought he'd see on Dante. Dante put his hand to him mouth and bit one of the fingers of his glove. He jerked the glove off and held it over Demi's face. With his other hand, he tapped Demi's mouth to try and get him to open it. Demi let his mouth drop open some. Dante wringed his wet glove, letting the water trickle into Demi's mouth.  
  
It took an hour or so, but Demi was finally able to sit up properly. Dante was walking about the rooftop looking out at the now dark little island. He could see the ruined village that they had passed through earlier that day, along with the now shadowed forest that they had went through before that. Beyond the forest at the edge of the black ocean was the small, village of Schala's. Dante imagined that it was probably the only illuminated place on the entire island other than the dim azure light that shone from the holy water below the grating on the roof he stood on. Beyond the village Dante stared out into the ocean, a small feeling of pity crawling in his stomach. He felt guilty as hell now for letting the infestants take over the ship and killing everyone. He just knew he could have prevented so much damage . . . . .  
  
Dante turned away from the scenery as he heard Demi call his name. Demi was doing a handstand, holding tightly to the grating he stood over. Dante knew he was trying to show that he felt better now, so Dante just smiled and gave a laugh as he watched Demi try to cut a flip, landing ungracefully on his butt.  
  
Demi rubbed his red face as he hopped up. He decided to try and get some conversation going, before anyone could say anything about his little mess up.  
  
So, what are we going to do now?" He asked, rubbing his rump.  
  
Dante smirked and rested an arm behind his head, anchoring his hand around part of his neck. He thought for a moment about what he wanted to do next.  
  
"I guess we should look for the relic." Dante suggested. He'd come for the Arul Light, so they might as well continue with that.  
  
"But we don't have a clue where it is." Schala explained, examining her spear point.  
  
Dante paced around, looking at the ground. "Look, this cathedral is in a circular shape, right? So that means we should be able to get to the other side, right?"  
  
Schala thought about this. All of the rooms they'd been through had been semi circular shaped. She nodded and watched Dante pace. "But how do we get over there?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't imagine that there would be only one entrance to the roof. There's probably an entrance from the other side of the church, right?"  
  
Dante nodded and continued pacing. He listened to his steps carefully, trying to find the hollow sound of a trap door. Sure enough, he stopped and smirked as he neared one of the pillars and turned back to the others. "Didn't take long, now did it?"  
  
Demi and Schala trotted over as Dante retched open the rusty-hinged door. Below was a ladder, leading down to a gray tile floor. Dante motioned for the others to follow as he began down the ladder.  
  
After all three were situated at the bottom of the ladder, Dante focused his eyes in the dim room. There were a few boarded up windows along the left wall, letting small beams of blue holy water light through. There were two door stretched down the right side of the hall, but other than that, the hall seemed empty.  
  
As Dante examined the silent corridor, he snapped his head back as he heard a loud thud. He saw Demi sitting on the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"What happened?" Dante asked as Schala bent down to aid the boy. Schala shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, he just kind of collapsed." She explained, a worried tone in her voice.  
  
Dante stooped over the Demi's body, and Demi stared up at him weakly, his icy eyes glinting through the darkness. He moved around a little as his breathing regulated.  
  
"I'm alright. . .Just a bit tired, I guess." He shook his head gently. "I don't know if I can go on right now."  
  
Dante looked over at Schala, as though to ask if she recommended that they rest. Schala looked back at him and shrugged.  
  
"We can hide in one of these rooms, I guess." Schala suggested, pointing at the doors.  
  
Dante considered this for a moment, then nodded his approval. He helped Demi up carefully and lent his shoulder to Demi. Demi took it warily and Dante headed for the closest door. He took hold of the knob and pushed, letting the door glide open with only a small squeal.  
  
The room was a small room, holding nothing of sufficient value. There were some old, moldy, canvas bags in a corner, and some junk, namely an old lantern, a few brooms and some torn up magazines that were no longer legible. Dante smirked as he made out the figure of a woman on one of the magazine pages. He realized that this room must have been someone's hiding place to sit back and read some nudey magazines.  
  
"That's probably not all they did. . ." Dante thought. What a room to find in a church.  
  
Schala and Demi either hadn't noticed what the room was or didn't care, but Demi removed himself from Dante's arm and plopped down enthusiastically next to the canvas bags. Schala reluctantly joined him, kicking some of the magazines away and into a corner, a look of disgust across her face. At least she wasn't so ignorant of them.  
  
Dante stretched and looked down upon the two. "Alright, you two get some rest. I'll be look out, kay?"  
  
Both Demi and Schala nodded gladly, completely ready for a relaxing nights sleep after the days hardships. Dante smirked at Demi, knowing he deserved it.  
  
An hour passed, and Dante felt rather bored just sitting there, waiting to hear something. He swiped up a dilapidated magazine and tried to examine the pictures in them. Grunting, he threw it away after only a few minutes of inspection. He yawned deeply, leaning back onto the pile of bags and looked over at his slumbering comrades.  
  
Demi looked like a small, cute child, cuddled into a tight little ball. His body moved up and down with his gentle breathing and his hair laid helter skelter from the days events. Placed across his lips was a soft innocent smile.  
  
Schala was closer to Dante, her body slouched against the wall next to the bags. Her hair was pulled over one shoulder and draped below her chest, which heaved lightly. Her right arm was laid in her lap, and the other on the floor by her side. Dante smiled as he stared at her fair face. He felt a feeling of happiness rush over him as he continued to look across her.  
  
*******  
  
Kaos laid half asleep by the stairwell. Thoughts ran through his mind wildly until they fell onto one of him, sitting in a darkened alley during the middle of the night. He let his mind rest there, to replay his fragile past.  
  
"Here, we got you something to eat." One man said.  
  
"I'm not hungry, go away. . ." Kaos said, his ghostly pale face cushioned in his knees.  
  
"But she's fresh!"  
  
"I don't care. . ." Kaos said, rotating so that he wouldn't have to see the men. He looked from the corner of his eyes at the ground to his side to see three sets of feet. One of the three wore tattered old leather boots, one wore a pair of old skateboarder type shoes and the last wore a pair of small, black and white tennis shoes. Kaos turned his attention back to the brick wall, closing his eyes. "Just leave me alone. . ."  
  
There was a soft yelp of pain and the two with the boots and the tennis shoes came closer. It was obvious that one was dragging the other closer. The one in the shoes dropped to their knees hard. "Just look at 'er!" The booted one demanded. With a heavy sigh, Kaos turned his head weakly and peered upward.  
  
First, Kaos's eyes fell on the tall, dark man that stood in front of him, then he looked to the man's side. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the beautiful youth. Being held by the tall man was a slender woman with dark auburn hair, her height not quite recognizable, because she was being forced to knell to the ground. Kaos only stared into her luminous, turquoise eyes. She gazed down at him, a look of alarm filled her face, but she didn't truly seem to terrified, as Kaos thought she should.  
  
He turned away after several moments, waving his hand at the man feebly. "I already said I'm not hungry. Let her go."  
  
The man pushed the woman to his friend, who was standing a few feet behind them. He snatched her, and held her firmly, sniggering menacingly. Kaos heard the woman struggle a little heard her growl sharply 'stop'. He heard her captor let out a small hiss of pain, which made a thin smile cross Kaos's lips.  
  
The one in front of Kaos ignored his friend and bent down next to Kaos. "I know you haven't eaten in a while. You're gonna die soon if you don't do something about it."  
  
"I am doing something about it. . .Dieing. . ." Kaos grunted calmly.  
  
The man looked down at him, a disgusted look on his face. "Well, if you won't take her, we'll be happy to." The man turned and walked back to the woman.  
  
Kaos watched only for a second before he jolted up, charging at the man. He struck him across the back of the head with his fists, causing the man to collide sharply with the brick wall. There was a loud crunch and the man collapsed to the ground, head and wall smeared with dark blood.  
  
The other was astounded. He threw the girl to the ground and hissing, lunged out at Kaos. Kaos moved smoothly to the side and let his assailant glide past him. As he did, Kaos produced an energy dagger of sorts and waited for his enemy to turn. The man spun around, greeted painfully with an energy blade in the chest. Kaos moved back as his attacker fell to the ground, dissolving into ashes.  
  
"Look out!" Kaos heard the girl yell, but as Kaos turned, he felt a swift and horrid pain tear into the side of his head. He fell to the ground, turning and looking up. Over him, the first man stood, blood trickling down his cracked head. In his hand was a steel pipe, bent considerably from the blow to Kaos's head.  
  
"Bastard son of a bitch!!" The bloody man snarled. He hurled the pipe down at Kaos again, but hit nothing. In the time it took for the man to swing the pipe to the ground, Kaos had already circled behind him and had another magiced spike, ready to be presented into this ones chest as well. He stabbed from behind, then let the man fall forward, shrieking in pain before turning to ash.  
  
For a few moments, all was silent and it seemed that Kaos's memory had ended. But, suddenly the woman moved. As she carefully drew closer, Kaos felt his limbs give out from under him and dropped to the ground. Just as he did, the girl swept over to him and knelt down, putting his head into her lap.  
  
Kaos looked up at her weakly. "What are you doing?" He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side. "Go on, run away."  
  
The girl put her hand down her t-shirt and revealed a large pendent on the end of a chain. "Why should I run? You don't scare me."  
  
"I'm one of them, right?"  
  
"No you're not. I can sense it. You're different." She proceeded to remove the necklace.  
  
Kaos didn't understand. This was a normal human girl, her scent told him that. How could she know that he wasn't a full blood?  
  
"Just go. . . Let me die . . ." Kaos urged.  
  
"And why would I do that?" The girl asked as she turned the pendent and opened it.  
  
"I want to die . . .there's nothing here for me, so just let me die . . ."  
  
"I felt like that too . . .just until a few minutes ago . . ." The girl explained sorrowfully.  
  
Kaos opened his eyes and peered up at the girl. She was now extracting something from the pendent; something deep red and in a crystalline form. She bent closer to Kaos and brought the crystal to his lips. She pressed it down softly.  
  
"Swallow this." She ordered.  
  
Not feeling that he had a choice, Kaos parted his lips and let the tiny crystal fall into his mouth. The taste of blood filled his mouth as he swallowed.  
  
The woman brushed her hand kindly through Kaos's dark, messy hair as he closed his eyes to rest.  
  
Kaos's eyes snapped open, ending his dreamlike memory. He hopped up from the cool floor and looked around down the hall. Shaking the sleep from his body, he strode down the corridor, slowly passing the first door he came to.  
  
"Why should I keep thinking about the past? It's over, and it ended well. Maybe I just want something good to think about . . ." Kaos thought randomly. He stopped as he neared the second door in the hall.  
  
He stood about fifteen, twenty feet from the door when a familiar scent wafted through his senses. His eyes widened as he realized what the scent was.  
  
"Dante?" He whispered, backing up a few steps. He remembered Dante's scent from back at the wolf village. This was no mistake, he was there.  
  
"What's he doing in a storeroom?" Kaos thought to himself. He proceeded a few forward, now only about ten feet from the doorway.  
  
His hearing caught the sound of shuffling from inside of the room and he froze, now only about eight feet from the door. He breathed quickly and softly as he heard footsteps coming to the door. Part of him wanted it to be Dante, so that he could meet the legendary warrior again, and maybe do battle with him. Another part of him told him to run, get away form the room as quickly as possible. Never the less, he planted his heels into the floor, not planning on going anywhere.  
  
Kaos's heart leapt when the door crept open, he watched, his stomach feeling cold and as if it were full of lead, as the snowy haired demon hunter emerged form the room. Kaos felt a sudden rush of excitement and fear all mixed into one swift emotion plunge over his body. All he could do to show his feeling was give a half grin, fangs gleaming in the darkness. He watched the red and black clad hunter quietly shut the door behind him and face him, a smirk of his own fixed on his face.  
  
Kaos kept an eye on Dante, who stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. Kaos noted this move as a possible threat to him later.  
  
Kaos's mouth felt dry, but he opened it to speak. "What are you doing here?" Kaos asked stupidly. Yeah, now he felt like an idiot for asking something like that.  
  
Dante shrugged. "Don't know, what're YOU doing here?" He said sarcastically, still smirking. Kaos felt the urge to tear his mouth off, so Dante could smirk anymore. It just made him uneasy for some reason.  
  
"Guy's too damn cocky. I'M not even that cocky, am I?" Kaos thought. He shook off the thought and continued to stare at Dante. "What do you want?" He asked, now wondering why Dante had bothered to confront him.  
  
"Nothing really." Dante said innocently. "I mean, what do you think you're doing, coming down this hall? You should have known I was down here."  
  
"I did know, but I don't see any reason to run from a weakling like you." Kaos boasted. He kind of hoped Dante wouldn't want to fight him, so late at night, but also hoped he would.  
  
Dante scoffed at Kaos's remark. "Strong words from a blood sucking, murdering freak."  
  
Kaos's grin faded some as he clenched his teeth. He glared at Dante. "You wanna take this outside?" Kaos asked, somewhat sarcastically. He was trying hard to conceal his anger at being called such names. He watched carefully as Dante took an empty hand from his pocket and motioned to the ladder down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, let's take it outside then." Dante said mockingly. He then turned and headed to the ladder, taking one step onto the first rung. He looked back at Kaos, who was smirking, slowly trekking toward him.  
  
Kaos emerged after Dante, taking a face full of the cool nights breeze. He watched Dante move a few feet away, giving Kaos some foot room as Kaos clamped the trapdoor down.  
  
Kaos stood up and glared at Dante, who was now pulling his sword. "Just so you know," Kaos began. "I'm not the murdering freak you think I am."  
  
Dante scoffed at this, making Kaos cock his head to one side. "That's utter bullshit and you know it. . ."  
  
"What do you mean? You don't-"  
  
Dante narrowed his eyes at Kaos. "I saw what you did in that village . . ." Dante growled, pointing his sword into the direction of the ruined village he and the others had passed through earlier that day. "You killed all of those people."  
  
Kaos made a small, disbelieving sound. "You think I did that?! I know what you're talking about, and it wasn't me!" Kaos defended. "It was-"  
  
"Hah! Don't try to lie to me. Who else would kill so many innocent people other than a murdering, blood sucking--"  
  
"IT WASN"T ME!!" Kaos roared, his hair fluffing with anger in the gentle wind that seemed to contradict his mood. He growled furiously, creating a magiced sword of deep red light.  
  
"YOU'LL DIE HERE FOR YOUR FALSITUDE, SON OF SPARDA!!"  
  
And I leave everyone with that little. . .cliffhanger, because I know how much you all hate them. MWAHAHAHAHAH!!! (Cough, cough) Anyways, If I see more than. . .oh, three reviews (Last chapter only got one. . .) before the holiday, (Friday's last day of school) I'll make the next chapter long, and full of good action, because I'll have all holiday to think it up and prepare it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years, guys!!! ^________^ 


	17. Chapter 18 Midnight Fight

I'm back, and I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! I now have renewed inspiration, because I save my money and bought a new PS2! YEAY! ^__^ I know it took forever to get this written. School's been busy and I've been out sick for the past week on and off. I've got essays and crap to write, along with my computer class work. (You'll get way behind on computer work when you're sick. . .) I'm a bit better now, with only a throbbing headache, so I think I can write this, even with the writer's block I've developed.  
  
Chapter 18 Midnight Fight  
  
"Don't be stupid. . . control your damn anger, before you screw up. . ." Kaos thought, trying to calm his nerves. Another side of his mind growled viciously.  
  
"Kill the sorry son of a bitch! Tear his smirk right from his face!"  
  
Kaos shook his mind clear, glaring at Dante maliciously, his fists clenched so tightly that it felt as if the skin around his knuckles would tear. "What're you so pissed about?" The calming side of Kaos's mind piped. "He didn't say anything THAT offending."  
  
Kaos took a deep breath and held it for a moment, letting his rage subside. He wasn't at all infuriated about Dante calling him names, he was used to that. It was more the fact that Dante had accused him of killing the villagers. "It wasn't me. . ." He reassured himself, turning his eyes to the ground. "You know that. It was that damned wench Isra. I wish Dante would listen to me."  
  
Why bother explaining? It didn't matter what Dante thought, so long as he knew the truth. There was no point. . .  
  
"Ahem." Dante coughed softly into one hand. Kaos snapped his eyes up at Dante and glared at him.  
  
"What?" He grunted.  
  
"Um. . .I was just wondering if you planned on actually carrying out your little death threat, because if you aren't, I'd really like to go get some sleep."  
  
Kaos blinked, realizing he'd been standing there for a least a minute. He was lucky Dante hadn't attacked him yet.  
  
"If you're done fuming, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"  
  
"F-fuming?" Kaos blinked again. He apparently wasn't quite all there yet.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell do you call it? You sure were staring at me hard enough. I didn't take you for a-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kaos yelling, cutting him off. He sighed, letting Dante's accusations bounce off of him. He closed his eyes and opened them moments later to let them rest on Dante again, this time on a bright glimmer from his side.  
  
The wind grabbed at Dante's coat, pulling it back to reveal his holstered pistols, glimmering under the azure light of the holy water. Guns. Kaos was a close range fighter; a swordsman. He knew if he went against Dante with guns, it would be no contest. Kaos had to get the guns off of Dante.  
  
"Hey, why not make this a fair fight?" Kaos suggested with a small smile.  
  
At this, Dante cocked his head. "How would you say we do that?"  
  
"Well, we each get rid of something of ours that the other wouldn't want to deal with. Go on, name something you don't want me to use."  
  
Dante considered this for only a moment before he spoke. "No biting."  
  
Kaos nodded, understanding why Dante would want that omitted. However, Kaos's bite was far from harmful. It wouldn't make the demon hunter a vampire, but he didn't realize that, now did he? "Fair enough. My turn." Kaos extended his arm and pointed his finger at Dante's side, where Ivory could be seen plain as day, gleaming brilliantly. "No guns."  
  
With a shrug, Dante nodded, agreeing to these terms. Even without the guns, Dante always had his DT for a trump card.  
  
Now both men began to prepare for their battle. As Kaos readied his sword, his heart pumped furiously. This was going to be a wonderful battle, just the challenge that Kaos had been wanting for some time now.  
  
"Heh," Kaos laughed softly. "last time your friends saved your ass. Let's see how well you do alone, hunter."  
  
Dante didn't show it, but a small feeling of tension squirmed menacingly in the pit of his stomach. Kaos had a point, if Schala hadn't shown up when she had back at the village, he'd have met quite the untimely end.  
  
But there was an advantage to Dante. Last time, Kaos had been wearing a cape, which had been part of Dante's problem. This time, Kaos was bare- footed and merely wore a pair of baggy pants, tied off at mid calf. He obviously hadn't prepared for this fight . . .he looked more like he was preparing for bed. However, that could give him a speed advantage. . .  
  
"Bull shit!" Dante thought to himself. "He defiantly didn't need a 'speed advantage' last time! This guys faster than a cheetah with a hot poker rammed up his ass!"  
  
Now it was Kaos's turn to become impatient. He tapped one foot on the ground, signaling that he was ready to go.  
  
With a proud smirk, Dante gripped his sword tightly.  
  
"Let's dance!"  
  
Before Dante could make a worthy move, Kaos streaked down at him from his side of the roof. Just as Kaos was within Dante's sword length, Dante did the only thing he really could. He jammed his sword forward, but it met with only air. Dante's eyes caught up with his movements and he looked above his sword to see Kaos standing on the tip of the blade, smiling deviously.  
  
"You'll have to move much faster than that to beat me." Kaos teased. Dante moved his sword to knock Kaos from it, only for Kaos to hop from it gracefully and jump behind him. As Dante turned, the side of his face met with the side of a foot as Kaos spin-kicked in the air. Dante was sent only a few inches as he fell.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Dante grunted loudly as he broke his fall to the ground. He quickly jumped back up and looked around, trying to find his assailant. Finally his eyes rested on Kaos, who seemed to be waiting a few yards away and to his right.  
  
Dante readied his sword and began a charge toward Kaos.  
  
"This again? He should know it won't work. He can't charge me it's too slow." Kaos thought and as Dante came close, he shifted smoothly to the side to dodge the passing sword.  
  
BAM!  
  
Suddenly, Kaos found himself on the ground, holding his throat and gasping for air, his sword dissipated. Dante stood past him a few feet, a rather pleased smile across his lips. Kaos hadn't expected Dante to clothesline him.  
  
Quickly, Kaos tried to scamper up from the ground, but Dante wouldn't permit it. Dante swept down on him and did a down ward thrust, barely allowing Kaos the time to move his body as the large sword pierced into the stone part of the ground next to his arm. Dante took no mercy time and used his sword like a pole to launch his body forward and double kick Kaos in the chest and face as he tried to stand again. Once again, Kaos was put to the ground, but this time he rolled away from Dante and suddenly bolted up with great force. His feet touched the ground softly and he remade his black blade.  
  
Now they were on even terms again and Kaos took the dash. He flew forward quickly and as he reached Dante, he jumped into the air and over the hunter. Instead of landing, however, he hovered in the air over Dante, who looked up at him angrily.  
  
"DIE!" Kaos yelled as he let his sword fade away and concocted two fireballs in his hands. He hurled them down at Dante, who seemed to be frozen.  
  
The flaming orbs hit the ground and exploded violently, sending fire and smoke across the rooftop. Unable to see the damage, Kaos formed more. He hurled a continuous barrage of the explosive balls onto the rooftop, until he'd thrown about four-dozen or so.  
  
Now Kaos floated in midair, watching the smoke and dust clear. The only sounds in the area were Kaos's heavy breathing and the cool wind rushing gently. As the wind blew the smoke from the rooftop, Kaos searched desperately for Dante's figure.  
  
"Where is he? Did I blow him away?" Kaos thought franticly as he scanned the area, unable to see Dante. He could see that he had blown a large hole in the grating, leaving a huge gap to the holy water lake.  
  
"Maybe he fell down there?" Kaos asked himself. He floated down to the ground and came over to the gap, staring down into the bright water. There wasn't a speck of red within it.  
  
"Then where-"  
  
There was a sudden whooshing sound behind Kaos and he dropped to the ground, flattening himself a well as he could. The sound passed over his head, and Kaos watched Dante's sword swirl by. He blinked once and turned his head in the direction the blade had come from, only to see Dante half way on the roof, hanging off the edge.  
  
"God damn you. . ." Kaos thought roughly. He'd spent most of his energy on that barrage, he'd have to resupply himself with new energy. "Get the caplet, you jackass!" His mind hissed at him. He hopped up quickly and reached one hand into his pant pocket, but Dante snapped his eyes onto Kaos closely, taking this as a threatening gesture. He dashed forward before Kaos could react and rammed him with his shoulder, sending Kaos stumbling backwards.  
  
Kaos attempted to regain his balance, but felt the grating he stood on give way. With a loud yelp, Kaos reached out as he fell, grabbing hold of a piece of mangled grating. He swayed in the air for a moment, and then got a good grasp on the metal. He took a glance below him, only to see the glowing, beauty of the holy water. It was a mesmerizing color, but Kaos knew better than to be fooled by its beauty. That brilliant water meant sudden death to him or most other demons that may fall in.  
  
"THIS FUCKIN' SUCKS!!!" Kaos's mind yelled. He began to panic some, for holy water was one of the most painful ways for any demon to die. He held onto the grating tightly, but felt too weak to pull himself up. If only he hadn't wasted his energy trying to fry Dante, he might not have been in this predicament.  
  
Kaos moved his attention above him, where Dante was leering down at him. A smirk of triumph was pasted across Dante's face, which only made Kaos feel heated and inferior.  
  
"Dante!" Kaos grunted. "Help me up!" Kaos pleaded, panic still running through him. Even if Kaos wanted to die, he didn't want it to be like this.  
  
Dante laughed from above him. "Help you? I ought to kill you. Maybe I could just give you a little kick into the water, you could maybe use the bath."  
  
"Dante!" Kaos growled.  
  
"Nope. I'm just gonna leave you there. Maybe you'll figure out how to get out of there. When you do, we'll fight again." Dante turned with this. "I'm going inside for some shut eye. See ya."  
  
"No, no what the hell, no!" Kaos growled angrily as Dante's figure disappeared.  
  
Now he felt horribly alone, holding on for dear life. . .his mind cursing Dante viciously.  
  
Huh. . .I'll leave it here because I can. I feel like crap, so sorry if this chapter seems to suffer because of it.  
  
Oh, and would someone please tell me if Sonic Heroes is worth buying, because I want to get it, but I need to know if it sucks or not!! 


	18. Hatred of the Lupin

Hey guys, been a loooong while. I've been on spring break and been working on research papers, so it's been hard to get this done. I hope no one wants to read this story over, because I accidentally erased chapter 9 while getting rid of the pyro warz. (Chasm said I should. . .) Oh well, it wasn't anything super important, I think.  
  
Kay, here we go!  
  
Chapter 19 Hatred to the Lupin  
  
Schala groaned lightly as she rolled over, half asleep. She stretched long and rolled again on the cool floor. This caused her to fully awaken, not from the coolness, but the musty smell of old bags. She rolled in the other direction, only to bump into someone else. She glanced over to see Dante, cuddled to himself, sleeping peacefully on his side. She slowly sat up and stretched again, then started messing with her untidy bed hair. After a moment, her stomach begged for breakfast, rumbling loudly. Schala rubbed her belly softly and began pacing around, trying to get a little bit of exercise.  
  
As Schala paced, she heard a small squeak of sorts come from the corner of the room. She looked over to see Demitri beginning to stir to life. His head popped up from the ground like an alerted hound and he sprung up looking around wildly, as if forgetting where he was. After a quick inspection of the room, he calmed down, looking in Schala's direction. Schala just stared at him, pondering what the hell he had been doing.  
  
Demi mumbled something after standing awkwardly for a few moments and shuffled over to Dante. He stood over the sleeping hunter, glaring down at him.  
  
"Wai up. . ." Demi mumbled sleepily. Schala assumed that Demi was still partially asleep, seeing as how he was swaying dangerously over Dante.  
  
Schala thought to grab him and pull him away from Dante before he did anything stupid. However, she decided it may be fun to see what Demi would do. Demi continued to stand next to Dante, gazing down at him with sleep filled eyes. He finally bent down and reached his arm out, poking Dante in the back.  
  
"Daddy. . .wai up. . ."  
  
Schala cocked an eyebrow at Demi. Had she heard things, or had Demi just called Dante 'daddy'? Schala was quite amused with Demi's actions, so she sat back against the wall opposite of Dante, watching the show Demi was putting on.  
  
It wasn't until Demi rolled Dante over onto his back that the hunter's eyes snapped open. Dante gawked at Demi with a rather alarmed look on his face. After Dante's mind woke up completely and he realized who was sitting next to him, he closed his eyes and removed the startled look from his face.  
  
"Oh, it's just you. . ." Dante sighed, sitting up. His thoughts wandered somewhere between recollecting the events of the night before and what he was going to eat this morning. He cracked his neck and stretched, then noticed that Demi was still sitting next to him.  
  
"What's wrong Demi?" Dante asked, cracking his knuckles. He became aware of the minutely shocked look on Demi's face. "What? Are you alright?"  
  
Demi blinked a few times before plopping down on his butt and pointing at Dante, a semi frightened look on his face. "You aren't my daddy!!"  
  
A rather surprised look crossed Dante's face, somewhere between amused and irritated. "No shit!" Dante said, smirking. He put one hand into Demi's hair, ruffling it up. Demi suddenly appeared to actually wake up and realize what he had just said. He flushed horribly and put one hand to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Dante just laughed lightly.  
  
"Get up," Dante said, still amused at Demi's actions. "We've gotta go."  
  
It only took about five minutes to completely gear up and the three left the little room. Dante peered down the hall, checking for any hostiles. They were in the clear, so Dante took the lead, walking at a rather quick pace. Maybe they could finish what they needed before the day was up. Besides, hunger bit at Dante's stomach, and he hoped he wouldn't have to go too much longer without a bite to eat.  
  
"A nice, warm pizza or a burger would be nice about now. Hell, I'd take a cold pizza or a frickin' cup of noodles right now." Dante mumbled to himself as they began down the stairs to the floor below, entering a very short hallway.  
  
Schala came next to Dante and glanced at him. "Did you say something, Dante?"  
  
Dante looked over at her and smirked sheepishly. "Nah, just griping at myself for not bringing food with me for the trip. . ."  
  
Schala chuckled lightly and patted him on the back. "Don't feel bad, we're all hungry."  
  
Dante stopped as he came to the end of the hall, glaring at the grated door in front of him. It seemed to be an elevator of sorts.  
  
"Why couldn't they have one of these on the other side of the place?" Dante asked out loud. Schala only shrugged and reached at the grating, pulling it back to reveal an old pulley type elevator. Sighing, Dante motioned for everyone to enter and came in last. He shut the grating and grabbed the rope that allowed for the elevator to be moved.  
  
"Okay, everyone watch your hands, feet, or anything else that may be hanging out of the elevator. I don't want anyone getting a broken finger or something." After everyone was situated, Dante pushed up on the rope, causing the elevator to move down some. He repeated this action numerous times. There were small windows for people to look out onto the courtyard from the elevator, and Schala and Demi watched as they lowered to the same level as the water. It was like being inside of one of those underwater tubes, being able to look through the glass and see the underwater world. Not that there was really anything to see in there.  
  
Dante finally stopped the elevator as it hit the ground softly. There was another grated door in front of them "I wonder what floor we ended up on."  
  
"Probably the first." Schala considered, taking hold of the grating. As she pulled it open, Dante and Demi shuffled out, both gawking around.  
  
"Um. . .this doesn't look like a first floor. . ." Demi mumbled, looking around at the darkened cave like room they had arrived on. The air was somewhat stale and dank, the ever so often sound of water dripping could be heard echoing somewhere within the cave.  
  
"Must be the basement level." Dante explained. He cautiously came forward, coming to a curve in the cave. As he turned, he could see a hole in part of the ceiling. The morning light pored from the hole, shedding some brightness into the otherwise dim cavern. "Do you guys think we should go back?"  
  
"I don't k—" Just as Demi began to speak, dirt and pebbles began to fall from the hole. Dante backed away from it, instinctively putting one hand on his sword hilt. Something covered the hole, destroying the light within the cave. Dante could hear something struggling to get through the hole as it panted and grunted, trying desperately. Unable to see the creature, Dante backed up a little more, the others doing the same.  
  
There was a soft plop sound on the ground and the light reappeared in the cave, shining brightly on what appeared to be a small, black wolf cub. It hopped up quickly, shaking the dirt from its coat and looked around wildly. Dante took his hand from his sword and examined it curiously. What was a wolf doing here?  
  
The pup looked up at Dante and the hunter could see fear well up in it's eyes. In a panic, the whelp scurried down the cave and out of sight. Above the hole, Dante could hear the sound of monsters, snarling in their own demonic language. It was apparent that the pup had run from the demons.  
  
"Ooookay. . .what the hell was that?" Dante asked calmly. He turned around, looking to Schala as if she might know the answer. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw a rather disturbed look on her face. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Oh god. . ." Schala whispered in a frightened tone. She put one hand up to her face, shaking slightly.  
  
Dante came up to her and put one hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
Schala snapped her head up and glared into Dante's eyes. "Follow that pup!" She tore away from Dante and took off into the darkness.  
  
"WAIT UP! You don't know what's down there!!!" Dante yelled after her, sprinting to catch up. Demi tailed behind him, even more curious as Dante.  
  
Finally, Dante caught up with Schala, who was standing in front of a fork in the cave. She repeatedly snapped her head from one side to the next, like a panicked animal.  
  
"What the hell's going on, Schala?" Dante asked as he stopped next to her. She let out a small whimper and grabbed Dante, frightened and still shaking. "Wha—"  
  
"I lost him. . ." Schala cried softly. "What is he doing here!?"  
  
"What are you talking about? That wolf pup?"  
  
Schala nodded. "That was no wolf pup. . .it was my brother. . ." She whispered.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"IT WAS SKAIL!!! And now I've lost him!!" Schala yelled, crying again. Dante hadn't had a clue that Skail could change into a wolf. Besides that, what the hell was he doing here?  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him, don't panic. . ."  
  
Schala pulled away from Dante and took a deep breath. "You're right. . .I just need to calm down. . ." She bent down and began examining the ground. Curious, Dante bent over her. "Right, just. . . yes!!" Schala jumped up, nearly popping Dante in the jaw with her head. She pointed left and looked up at Dante. "He's gone left. Come on!" With that, she grabbed Dante's hand and began on down the cave.  
  
***  
  
Outside of the cathedral, two msira's laid dead on the ground. A large, light gray wolf towered over one of the demons, panting slightly, the monsters indigo blood covering his beautiful face.  
  
The wolf sniffed the ground around him. "I know you came this way, Skail" The wolf thought. He finally picked up the scent he was searching for. However, it went into a nearby hole that looked somewhat like a rabbits den. He stuck his snout in and managed to squeeze his entire body down, plopping gracefully on the earthen floor below.  
  
Immediately, the wolf began sniffing the ground, searching for the scent again. He picked it up quickly, along with three others.  
  
"So, Dante's here too. . .so's his partner and. . .isn't that Schala?" The wolf thought. "So, I wonder if they found him. Oh, please have found him. . ." With that, the wolf loped down the cave, still on the search of his son.  
  
****  
  
Dante stood, somewhat miffed. He put both hands on his hips and sighed.  
  
"Dead end. He tricked us." Dante shook his head and turned, heading back. Schala and Demi followed. "Guess it's right then. . ."  
  
The group backtracked to the fork and they went right this time. As they traveled down the hall like cave, there was a sudden bright red light to Dante's left, indicating that perhaps a demon had appeared. He struck out toward it, hearing the loud screech of msira.  
  
"Don't even start. . .I'm in no mood for a fight." Dante mumbled to himself. With the darkness within the cave, it would be quite difficult to battle. "Let's just hurry, okay?"  
  
****  
  
Wow, it's so dark in here." Skail though, smelling his way through the cave. He was surprised to see some dim light begin to shine before him, illuminating a large opening to an open part of the cavern. He ran to the opening and began to look around. The room before him was huge: There was a large, orange, stained glass dome overhead, letting in only a strange orange light. Skail seemed to be on the second floor. He gazed downward to a cleared area where two me were talking. Skail ducked down, listening intently to the men's conversation.  
  
"Surt, where is Kaos?" One man asked.  
  
"We don't know sir. He went missing late last night." The other, wearing brilliant armor supposed.  
  
"You don't suppose he tried to destroy Dante again, do you?"  
  
"No sir, I believe he learned his lesson the yesterday."  
  
Skail peered exclusively at the man Surt. He had never met the man, but had heard his name numerous times. The demon hated Skail's clan for some reason. Especially the Kiyashi family. Skail knew the other man to be the leader of the demons, Gaul.  
  
"What do you want us to do sir? I've been told that Dante has invade the premises." Surt asked.  
  
"Yes, I know of that already." Gaul said sharply. "What I want to know, is why he hasn't been disposed of yet. Even better, why the hell is he here in the first place?!"  
  
"I-I don't really know sir. . ."  
  
"I know exactly why he is here." A woman's voice said. In a wisp of smoke, Skail watched a beautiful woman with bluish colored hair and deathly completion appear near the two demons. Skail noticed her too. It was the illusionist demon Isra.  
  
"Do you now? Then spit it out already." Gaul commanded.  
  
"He wishes to bring his mother and brother back to life with the relic." Isra explained, a tinge of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Really? What a childish thing to use such a powerful weapon for. He has no idea what it's real purpose is." Gaul fell silent for a moment, then began again. "Has Belthis spoken yet?"  
  
"No sir, Merin was supposed to persuade him to tell, but. . ."  
  
Gaul gritted his teeth and glared at Isra. "Where is Merin?!" He spat.  
  
"Right here, calm down. . ." The voice of Merin grumbled from the second floor across from Skail. Merin hopped down to the first floor, then began walking slowly toward Gaul with a wide smirk across his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Isra asked, somewhat irked. "You know you're in trouble for not doing your job, right?"  
  
"And I care?" Merin snapped at her. He hated the wench with a passion. He wasn't the only one who detested her. Kaos hated her twice, no, thrice as badly. Not only did she have a horrible blood lust for humans, but she was also just a bitch.  
  
"You'd better begin to care, Merin!" Gaul spat angrily.  
  
"Yeah? Or wh-"  
  
"Someone is here." Surt interrupted. He began to smell the air. "It's one of those lupin bastards. Surt suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Skail thought. Suddenly he felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Found you, cur."  
  
I'll leave off here. My writings been crappy lately, sorry. It's been so long since I've written that I guess I need to get back in the habit of it. (That's what I get for playing video games and drawing manga instead to thinking. My brain's numb, I guess. . .) I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this on. Review, please? Come on, maybe that'll help me write better. . . 


	19. Chapter 20

I still need to get into the hang of writing again. . .Hopefully, this chapter will be better than the last. I'm close to done, so maybe It'll only be a few more chapters. Then I can work on the new one I want to! YEAY! ^____^ But, you guys can't know what it's gonna be about. . .  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Finally. . ." Dante mumbled as he saw some pale light before him. The exit seemed to be near. Dante looked behind him at Demi and Schala, seeing both of their silhouettes.  
  
"Dante. . .I don't like it here. . ." Demi groaned. "I've got a bad feeling about this place."  
  
Dante couldn't argue. He felt quite uneasy here too. He became even more so as they came closer to the lit up area.  
  
"AK! LET ME GO!!" A small, childish voice yelled from down the cave.  
  
"Skail!" Schala gasped, dashing in front of Dante. She was stopped abruptly as Dante grabbed her and held her back.  
  
"Don't go, it could be a trap!" Dante warned.  
  
"But Skail . . . . ."  
  
Dante slinked forward and came to a turn in the cave. He pressed his body against the wall and looked around the corner. Standing in front of a large opening in the corridor was a tall man, wearing a crimson colored armor and helm. In one large, gloved hand the little wolfling, Skail. Skail squirmed franticly, trying to either get away, or bite his captor.  
  
"Be still, vermin!" The knight roared, shaking Skail like a small stuffed toy. He let out a little yelp.  
  
"LET-GO-OF-ME!!" Skail growled viciously. Well, vicious maybe to his standards, but to the giant that held him captive, it meant nothing.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" The knight yelled, slapping Skail in the face with his free hand.  
  
Skail yelped softly and panted. He whimpered, trembling. He should have never followed the demon hunters. He should have stayed home and just played with his friends.  
  
"Now I'm doomed. . ." Skail thought miserably. "No one's going to save me. . ."  
  
The knight jumped down from the ledge and down to the first floor. He held up the now exhausted wolf cub, almost in disgust. "It's a Lupin. May I kill the cur?"  
  
Gaul's eyes widened as he stared at the pup. "Fool! That's not just any Lupin!" Gaul came closer to Skail, taking him from Surt. He combed his ebony fur, finding a small tattoo on the little pups back. "This is Kiyashi's son!"  
  
Surt's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?!" He stared in aw for a moment, then grinned evilly. If we have his son. . .then. . ."  
  
"He'll be sure to come looking for him." Gaul finished. He motioned for Merin to come to him. Merin slowly walked over, having the little pup shoved into his arms.  
  
"What do you want ME to do with it?" Merin asked, annoyed at having to deal with it.  
  
"Take it to the catacombs and restrain it." Gaul commanded.  
  
"Why me? I don't feel like it. . ."  
  
Gaul looked over to Surt. "Surt will be joining you, just to make sure you actually do your job. . .for ONCE!"  
  
Merin scoffed, glaring up at the knight. "Why can't Kaos do these kind of stupid jobs?"  
  
"We don't know where Kaos is, remember?" Gaul reminded Merin.  
  
Merin turned and began off toward a tunnel on the first floor. "Whatever, I'm going. . ." With that, Merin trudged off, Surt following close behind. "Why the hell do I have to have 'Pyro Orc' follow me? He's a fuckin' imbecile!" Merin thought sharply. "What's he good at? Oh, killing, that's ALL. . ."  
  
Merin and Surt now gone, Gaul turned to Isra. "You may be excused to your quarters for the time being."  
  
"Of course." Isra said with a bow, disappearing just as she had appeared.  
  
Gaul sighed. "I only wish that all of my followers were as obedient as Isra and Surt. . ." Shaking his head, the demon general slinked off in the opposing direction of Merin and Surt.  
  
All quiet, Dante came out of hiding, just as he heard a door shut. He glanced around, making absolutely sure of their safety. "All clear."  
  
Schala ran out from the tunnel and looked around wildly. "Where's Skail?!"  
  
"They took him down to the catacombs. . ." Dante explained.  
  
"We have to find them!" Schala pleaded. Dante stared at her for a moment, only to meet a frightened, begging face.  
  
"Fine. . .we'll go get him." Dante agreed with a nod.  
  
****  
  
Merin sighed, gripping the now human boys arm. The child seemed exhausted, probably from being throttled by Surt. Merin decided to pick the little one up, laying him over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Surt asked, almost in an abhorring way.  
  
"The lad's tired. I'm not going to make him walk all the way down to the catacombs like this."  
  
Surt scoffed. "Why are you showing any ounce of care to a lowly cur like him?"  
  
Merin grit his teeth, deciding not to answer. He knew if he did that it would lead to Surt and him fighting. "I hope he knows he drives me ape shit! I hope Dante comes along and lops your bleedin' head off." Merin thought angrily. It sure would make his day to see Surt's ugly head roll across the floor. . . .  
  
The horrible stench of decay wafted into Merin's senses, clearing his mind of any thoughts of malice towards Surt. "God, I hate this place. . ." Of course, Merin had learned to deal with the smell, since the dungeon was also down here. Merin had been assigned to keep an eye on and interrogate their only prisoner. Not that he ever did his job very well. . .  
  
They came to a large room near the dungeon when Surt stopped.  
  
"Right here. . .drop the runt."  
  
Merin nodded, gently setting the child on the stone floor. The boy seemed to be dazed somehow, just staring up at Merin sadly.  
  
"It's okay kid. . ." Merin began when Surt pushed past him and enveloped the boy's head with one huge hand. Skail only let out a small whimper as he was slammed into a nearby wall, still being suspended by his head.  
  
"Surt, that's enough! Don't kill him!" Merin growled. Stepping closer just as Surt was about to punch the boy. He snapped his head back at Merin and scoffed.  
  
"I won't kill him. . .just gonna have a bit of fun with him." Surt said, putting one hand into the air, producing fiery red energy. It snaked up from his hand and spun around the boys body, restraining him like a thick rope. Surt threw him to the ground and began to turn to Merin.  
  
"There. Now—"  
  
Before Surt could utter another word, a huge gray streak slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Suddenly he was confronted with the sharp fangs of a giant wolf. Merin blinked, taking in the whole scene. Lying on the floor was Surt with the wolf on top of him. The little boy, who had been silent and limp, was staring at the scene as well.  
  
"Surt!" Merin yelled, still just standing there. Secretly, Merin hoped that the wolf could get through the knights armor and tear his throat out.  
  
Merin's hopes faded as the demon knight took hold of the wolf's neck and flung it from him. The wolf landed gracefully on the ground and proceeded to charge back at the demon. It lunged forward, teeth gleaming through a snarl. Surt sidestepped as the wolf closed in, letting it glide by. Surt uttered a few words of a spell and put one arm out toward the wolf, sending a large flaming spike of energy into the beasts face. In an explosion of flame, there was one loud howl of pain and the beast fell to the ground, panting heavily. His face was badly injured, blood seeping from a long slash in it's cheek.  
  
Merin was surprised when the wolf began to slowly transform. His body shrunk and the fur disappeared from his body, his legs and waist covered in a pair of tattered pants. He began to take the form of a man. Merin noticed the man almost immediately to be the leader of the demon wolf clan, Yui Kiyashi.  
  
Unfortunately, Surt noticed this as well. There was a sinister chuckle from the demon knight as he came at Yui, grabbing him around the throat and slamming him into a wall.  
  
"Finally, just what I've been waiting for all these years!!" Surt laughed in a victorious bellow. He restrained Yui in the same manner he had with Skail and threw him down next to the boy. Skail stared frightened at his father.  
  
"Father? What are you. . ." Skail began. He knew his dad had come after him. It was his fault they were both here now.  
  
Another chuckle came from Surt. "Can I go ahead and kill them?"  
  
Merin sighed and was about to grumble something, when he heard footsteps from behind him. "Aw, now what?" He thought, turning. His eyes widened as they fell onto a white haired figure, wearing red and black. Behind him were two other figures. "Aw, bloody hell. . ."  
  
"What?" Surt grumbled. He glanced over, not noticing the hunter and his friends at first. It took a second gaze to realize their danger. "That devil hunter?!" Surt spat.  
  
Dante smirked and waved. "Hey, just what do you think you're doing? Beating up little kids."  
  
Surt pushed in front of Merin, who had been closest to Dante. He growled viciously, staring down at the hunter. "This is the great Dante Sparda?! I could crush you in one blow!" Surt laughed, feeling no sort of intimidation from Dante.  
  
"Well, let's see just how well you back those words, pal." Dante said, drawing his blade.  
  
Surt turned to Merin. "Don't even think of interfering!" He growled.  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that?" Merin asked sarcastically. This was a fight he'd been waiting to see. "I'll just sit back and enjoy the action."  
  
Surt drew his sword from his back, making flames envelope around the blade. "You'll taste the wrath of my blade, little man." Surt boasted.  
  
"Bring it on." Dante coaxed, and evil little glint in his eye.  
  
I don't wanna do the battle just yet. I need to really think it over, since my writing is kinda junky at the moment. I plan for this to be a good fight, along with the aftermath, so it must be to my standards. I hope to see a few reviews. . .but since it was nothing of major importance, I probably won't see any. . . Well, see you guy's next chapter! 


	20. Chapter 21 Despair

Well, back with the next chapter. I'm very glad to hear from Bustahead! (You gotta tell me about India sometime!) Also, I must save my Christmas prezzie, so here! (Jumps and glomps Reiko, taking off with him.) Thanks to both busta and my buddy archangel. This chapter SHOULD be better than the last two. Because I'm finally finished with research papers! (FF victory music and dance.) If I ever have to write about some dead guy I've never heard of again, I'll go spazmo! It wouldn't have been so bad if I could have had Edgar Rice Burrows or J.R.R. Tolkin, but noooooo, we can't choose our author! (Which really sucks!)  
  
*Cough* ANYWAYS. . . (Sees Dyne glaring at her, maybe for cuddling Reiko, maybe for rambling on) On with this story and enough whining about my school work. . .  
  
Chapter 23 Despair  
  
Dante stared up at the giant devil knight before him. His face was hidden behind a large helmet that matched the rest of his armor. Dante could see two orange, catlike eyes gleaming down at him through the darkened eyeholes in the armor. Dante calmly unsheathed his sword and glared at his opponent smugly, the fire from Surt's sword illuminating Dante's face and making him look more intimidating.  
  
Dante took a step to his right and felt a strange chill run down his spine. He glanced around the room, looking to Skail and Yui, then to Merin, Demi and Schala, then back to Surt. Nothing seemed wrong, that is, until there was a sly, smooth feminine voice from behind Dante and his friends.  
  
"What have you caught here, Surt?" The voice asked curiously. Dante turned to see the bluish haired demon woman whom had been with the demon group back at the cavern. Dante saw a small grimaced face appear on Merin as the woman strode up.  
  
"What are you doing here, Izra? This is my fight." Surt warned.  
  
Izra shrugged. "I thought you'd like me to take care of the trash that followed him." Izra said, pointing to Schala and Demitri.  
  
Surt seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then nodded. "Do what you like with them, I just want to tear this ones flesh!" Surt growled, bringing his flaming sword down at Dante. Dante sidestepped smoothly without really looking away from Izra. He took a jab at the knight, not causing any damage, but just knocking him away a bit.  
  
Demi and Schala began to back away from Izra as she drew near them. Demi grabbed at the handle of his sword and shouted to Dante. "What do we do, Dante?!"  
  
Dante, who was now turned back to Surt, sighed. "Take the bitch out for all I care!" He said, ducking as the gargantuan flaming blade flew over his head. He rolled backwards as Surt tried for a stomping kick attack.  
  
Demi nodded and grit his teeth at Izra. "Let's go woman!"  
  
Merin sneered, feeling a sense of satisfaction within him. Two of the people he despised the most in this world were about to die. It was just what he'd been waiting to see. "Wonderful. . .just wonderful. . ." He thought.  
  
Izra looked around and shook her head. "There really isn't enough room for all of us to fight here, so I think we'll go elsewhere."  
  
Schala turned to Dante as Izra began a teleportation spell. "Dante, don't let anything happen to my dad or Skail, okay!" She yelled, a worried expression on her face.  
  
Dante nodded as he jumped over Surt's head and bounced off of his helmet. "Sure thing! I'll keep them safe, promise." He laughed as Surt grunted with frustration.  
  
Schala took Dante's word and turned back to Izra, who was now finishing the spell. There was a flash of brilliant light and suddenly Schala, Demi and Izra were enveloped in a ball of light. Schala could see nothing of the outside surroundings until the ball around them dissipated and the three were in a large chamber. The room was about twenty by twenty feet. The walls were normal masonry, just as most of the other parts of the cathedral.  
  
Izra glared at the two with cold, emotionless eyes. "Now, let us have a bit of fun, shall we?"  
  
Back at the dungeon chamber, Dante was merely playing with Surt. The devil may have been big, but what he gained in strength, he horribly lacked in speed.  
  
"That's it, show that cunt a thing or two! Ow! Right in the kidney!" Merin thought, laughing mentally. It seemed like a joke to watch someone that was three times as tall and twice as wide as the hunter get creamed by him. There was no way in hell that Surt would last much longer this way.  
  
Surt managed to move away from the hunter for a moment. He knelt down on his sword, breathing heavily. He had never felt so weak in his entire life. Only once had Surt tasted the bitterness of defeat. He glared past Dante and to Yui, who was watching the battle weakly.  
  
"Damn him and his bastard clan, I'll, I'll!!!" Surt thought viciously. "He will not live! I'll smash him! Death to the curs!!"  
  
Surt suddenly tore forward toward Dante with a speed the hunter hadn't expected. Dante barely had the time to parry the charge, letting the giant trample by. Unfortunately, Dante wasn't his target.  
  
Surt readied his sword as he neared Yui. Now he would exact his revenge for what the Kiyashi's had done to him. They had humiliated him. . .now Yui, who's father had been the only one to ever show Surt defeat, would face the wrath of the mighty Surt. He watched Yui's face turn from one of placid weakness, to one of shock as he drew closer.  
  
"Oh, no. . ." Merin groaned. He knew the guy was dead.  
  
Dante realized what was about to happen and barreled after Surt, but it was too late. There was the loud sound of metal smashing into stone and a loud cry of pain as Surt slammed into the wall where Yui sat. Dante jumped into the air just as Surt began to turn back around.  
  
Surt didn't care if he died now. . .he had exacted his revenge. He had killed the offspring of the wretched mutt whom had defeated him. He watched through his helmet as Dante swung the sword toward his head, this was the end. . .  
  
The blade sliced cleanly between the helmet and the armor, cleaving through the massive demon's neck. Merin smirked, gleaming inside with satisfaction as Surt's head plopped to the floor. He watched the demon's body collapse just as Dante landed, facing Merin.  
  
The energy ropes that had bound Skail and Yui disappeared as the demon died and Yui crumpled to the floor face down, blood splattering from his soaked tunic. He was gasping for air.  
  
"DADDY!" Skail yelled, dashing to his father. He rolled his father over to see a gaping stab wound in his chest. "OH, GOD!" Skail cried out and began to remove his tattered shirt. "I'll stop the bleeding, daddy! Hold on!" Skail spat quickly, crumbling his shirt and using it like a pad to press onto Yui's chest.  
  
"Skail. . ." Yui gasped, partially from the pain of having the cloth pressed onto his wound. He reached one arm up and cupped a hand over Skail's cheek, which streamed down hot tears. "You. . .you. . ."  
  
"D-daddy?" Skail whimpered. He was so confused; he couldn't understand what was going on. Why was his father talking like this? He'd be okay. "Daddy, just rest, you need to rest. . ."  
  
"Sk—Skail. . ." Yui stuttered. "You must be. . .strong. . .okay? Take care of. . .your mother and. . .Schal. . .a. . ." Yui trailed off. His arm fell from Skail's little face and plopped to the floor. His body was still, and his breathing ceased.  
  
"He went to sleep already? But I need to ask him what he was talking about." Skail thought, his tears drying some. "Daddy?" Skail whispered quietly. "Daddy, don't sleep yet, what did you mean?" He began to shake Yui softly. "Daddy?"  
  
Dante slowly came over and stood over Skail, who continued to shake his father. "Skail. . ." Dante said softly.  
  
Skail looked up at him, somewhat worried. "Mr. Dante? Daddy won't wake up. . ."  
  
"Skail. . ." Dante repeated, his throat feeling somewhat tight. The scene reminded him of his younger self, trying desperately to rouse his own mother and brother. He hadn't really understood the concept of death at the time. . .Dante could tell that Skail was the same way. "Skail. . .I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Skail stared at Dante sadly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're father. . .isn't going to wake up. . ." Dante explained as calmly and gently as possible.  
  
Skail continued to stare at Dante. His father wouldn't wake up? Why? He had always woken up, but what if. . .  
  
". . . . .Is he. . .dead?" Skail whimpered. He had heard his father speak about it, but had never seen a dead person. . .a dead human body. . .  
  
Dante couldn't bring himself to right out and tell the boy yes. He merely nodded, letting his head droop some. Skail looked back at his father's bloody body, then back up to Dante. . .then back down. Dante could see tears begin to well up in the child's eyes again.  
  
"No. . ." Skail whispered. "Why? Why did he have to. . ."  
  
Dante knelled down onto the ground next to Skail. "Skail. . .I'm sorry."  
  
Skail said nothing for a moment, then suddenly latched himself onto Dante, wrapping his bloody hands around Dante's waist. Dante had never held a child before. He'd never seen someone in the same situation he had been in so long ago. He knew how horrible it felt to loose family at a young age; it felt like the whole world was stripped away from you.  
  
"It's going to be okay Skail. . .don't worry. . ." Dante tried to comfort kindly. He could feel the boy shivering slightly due to the chilled, damp air within the area. Dante removed his coat and covered Skail with it.  
  
Merin watched this miserable sight, feeling horribly sorry for the lad himself. He came closer to Dante and Skail, hoping that maybe he could help. "The lad need anymore comfort? I mean, what could I do for him?"  
  
Dante said nothing, just sat there with the boy. Merin, feeling awkward, moved away and sat down, waiting.  
  
Dante only sat there as the child cried into Dante's chest, dampening his shirt. Dante's mind brought back to him the gloomy memories of his own families death, making it feel fresh and bitter just as it had the day before when he had been forced to envision it again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaos ran, turning as he ran through the cavern. He caught Dante's scent toward the catacombs and followed, dashing on down the tunnel in that direction.  
  
"Bastard made a fool out of me! Damn him!" He thought viciously. "When I get a hold of him. . ."  
  
"What, get your ass kicked again?" Part of his mind yelled. "You know he's better than you!"  
  
"I don't care" Kaos growled mentally as he turned a corner. "I'll—"  
  
Just as he turned, Kaos could see someone, white hair and wearing a black shirt about fifty feet down the tunnel in a large room. They were just sitting there.  
  
"It's him!" Kaos thought, just as he reached the chambers opening. The rusty scent of blood filled his senses, telling Kaos that someone had been killed. Kaos snapped his eyes around the room, examining the scene. He smirked as his vision rested on the decapitated body of Surt. He glanced over at Merin, who seemed to be upset over something. He partially covered his mouth with one hand and looked like he could cry. Kaos glared now down at Dante, who was still on the floor next to a body. A small, whimpering cry of sorts could be heard from Dante. Kaos stood straight, fists clenched and growled. "Dante!" He snapped, trying to get the hunter to look at him.  
  
Slowly, Dante turned his head, his eyes full of sorrow. He wasn't crying, but only seemed to be mourning. In his lap sat a little child, the son of Yui Kiyashi. The boy's face was beet red, wet with tears. Kaos recognized the body before Dante to be none other that Yui Kiyashi himself.  
  
"So, you got out of that hole, huh?" Dante said weakly. "Want to kill me now, or what?"  
  
The display before Kaos caused the air around to hold a sad and miserable feeling. Kaos let his hands relax and sighed, feeling horrible suddenly. He had never imagined seeing someone so strong, someone so brave mourn like Dante seemed to be. He couldn't kill Dante now. . .  
  
"I. . ." Kaos stuttered, feeling really bad about his earlier rage. When Kaos had met Dante, he'd thought he seemed like an okay guy, just arrogant and cocky. He was usually right about these things. "I. . .wanted to apologize. . ."  
  
Finally, Dante stood, holding Skail in his arms still. "Apologize, huh?" Dante narrowed his eyes at Kaos, furrowing his brow. "For what?"  
  
Kaos couldn't think of what he wanted to say. He hadn't really done anything to Dante. He hadn't really wanted to kill him, just play with him. He never killed anyone who showed great fighting skills or potential for so. He'd just make them feel like an idiot. Dante had turned the tables on him in that aspect. But still, there wasn't really anything to say he was sorry for. Kaos shook his head and sighed. "Forget it. . ."  
  
Skail looked up to Kaos and whimpered. "You're that scary guy that attacked our village yesterday."  
  
Dante glared at Kaos at this point. Kaos shook his head again.  
  
"I meant no harm. I was just—"  
  
"Just what? You threatened to kill the villagers if they didn't tell you where I was! You'd have killed them just like you did the people of that one village!" Dante yelled.  
  
Kaos stiffened. "That wasn't me!! If you would have listened to me last night, you know that! It was that bitch of a woman, Izra!" Kaos defended.  
  
Dante cocked a brow. "You mean that woman with the funky blue hair?"  
  
Kaos nodded, feeling as if a large weight had just lifted from him.  
  
There was a scoff from Merin. Kaos looked over at him to see him smirking at him. "You threatened to destroy a whole village?!" Merin laughed. "There's no way you'd do that, come on! You aren't that bad."  
  
Dante continued to stare at Kaos. Skail was still crying in his arms. "So, you say you're a nice guy? A 'nice' vampirery guy?"  
  
"I don't consider myself a 'nice' guy. . .just one with morals and rules when it comes to killing. The fact that I am PART vampire is of no concern to you." Kaos defended, being sure to stress the fact that he wasn't entirely vampiric. How many vampires ran around in broad daylight?  
  
"Right. . ." Dante turned to Merin. "What about you? You're little spider friends poisoned Demitri, and you toyed with his life by not giving me the antidote." Dante stabbed.  
  
Merin put both arms in the air. "That wasn't my plan! I just carried antidote around just in case I got poisoned. I was sent to the roof to fight you, which wasn't my choice. When I saw that bloke was poisoned, I figured I'd hand over the antidote if you won. Felt sorry for the kid. . . Like I told ya, that poison's a real nasty way to go. " Merin explained.  
  
"If you're both so 'nice', then why the hell are you working with a demon army that wants to destroy the world and revive Mundus?!" Dante growled.  
  
Kaos seemed to wince at this question. Merin too. "Well, ya see. . .we kind of. . .have to." Merin said.  
  
"And WHY is that?"  
  
"We have our own interests in mind."  
  
"Explain." Dante demanded, looking at Kaos. Before Kaos could spout one word, Dante felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down at Skail, who had ceased crying.  
  
"Where are Demi and Schala?" Skail asked, his voice weak.  
  
Dante raised his eyebrows and looked back up to the others.  
  
"OH, SHIT!" He yelled. "I forgot! They're fighting with that woman!!"  
  
Aaaaand, that's it. Hope it's better. The rest of the plot will be unfolding soon, and more will go on about the relic thingy everyone keeps talking about. Let me see your lovely reviews, cause it fills me with the inspirational go-go juice I need to survive as a authoress!! (That sounds cheesy. . .) 


	21. Chapter 22 Illusions

Okay, so here's the new chapter. I'm glad that some people are reviewing. (Gives much praise to Busta and Archangel.) Has anyone heard from Chasm, by the way? Has he vanished from the face of the earth, or is he just off someplace? Chasm, I do hope you're okay, where ever you may be!  
  
Chapter 22 Illusions  
  
Some time had passed since Yui's death now, probably near half an hour. Dante paced across the room, Skail still in his arms. "I have to find Demi and Schala." He growled to himself. "But where the hell did that wench take them?!"  
  
Merin and Kaos stood, thinking for a moment. Kaos decided to speak up first.  
  
"I think I know where she took them. Let me and Merin find them for you."  
  
"Why the hell would I do that?" Dante protested.  
  
"We move faster than you, and you don't have a clue where they may be." Kaos explained.  
  
"Well, if you'd tell me. . ."  
  
Kaos shook his head. "It wouldn't help if I did, you'd never find the place."  
  
Dante narrowed his eyes at Kaos. "How do I know I can really trust you?"  
  
Kaos rubbed his arm. He knew it would be difficult for Dante to ever trust him, seeing as how they hadn't exactly started out friendly toward each other. "Hmm. . ."  
  
Merin looked over to Kaos. He didn't know how to make Dante trust them either. "Well, it's to be expected that he wouldn't have any faith in us, aye?"  
  
Kaos began to think of Beryl for some reason. Faith. . . yeah, he had a lot of that in her. . . "I know. . .I swear to you by the woman I love that we will not harm your friends."  
  
Dante cocked an eyebrow, along with Merin. "That's the cheesiest crap I've ever heard, you know?" It wasn't everyday that Dante had heard of a vampire, no matter how pure blooded, swear upon his love. It made Dante want to laugh, but he kept the temptation in.  
  
"I didn't think you'd take me seriously. . ." Kaos grumbled. He had meant it too. Beryl was the only thing that helped him live it the world. He'd never give her up for anything. "But it's true. . ."  
  
"Yeah, he really loves that girl. . ." Merin defended with a sigh. "I know he means it. Give us a chance, would ya?"  
  
Dante thought for a moment. What if they were lying? What if they found Demi and Schala and killed them. Dante knew Kaos was more than strong enough to do the job. He'd only beaten him because of a few screw-ups on Kaos's part. What if they killed Schala? Then Skail would have to deal with his father AND sister's deaths, mostly because at his faults. Yui wouldn't be dead now if Skail had just stayed home, and Schala and Demi wouldn't have been token away but the demon woman if he'd have stayed home. . .  
  
Dante shook these thoughts from his head. He really didn't have much of a choice but to let them go. Time was running short; for all Dante knew, the two were already near death, and every second he stood there thinking only made things worse.  
  
"Fine. . ." Dante nodded finally. He didn't have a choice really. "But if you lay one finger on either of them. . .ESPECIALLY Schala. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't touch your woman." Kaos sneered. "The only woman I'll 'touch' is Izra, and that's with my blade."  
  
Dante glared at Kaos. "What do you mean 'my woman'?"  
  
Merin gave a small laugh. "Oh, come on! I can tell you're sweet on her. You've fallen for that little vixen, haven't you?"  
  
"N-no!" Dante defended. "I just don't want Skail's sister to die too, that's all!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure. . ." Merin said slyly.  
  
Dante could feel his ears burning and he turned from Kaos and Merin. "Just go, we don't have much time!"  
  
With a nod, the two demons were off, so silently that Dante barely heard their departure.  
  
Before Dante could even sigh, Merin was back. Dante stared at him.  
  
"By the way, feel free to roam around if you want. There isn't a lot here and it smells, but maybe you'll find something you're looking for." He said, winking. Then he turned and dashed away, all in one smooth motion.  
  
"What could possibly be down here that I would want?" Dante thought. He looked around the blood stained room and to a small tunnel. He glanced down at Skail. "Let's get out of here. . ." He said, holding Skail closer.  
  
"Will I ever see daddy again?" Skail asked, looking back at his father's corpse as they left the room.  
  
Dante kept a mental note to come back and pick up the body before they left, so that he could take him back to the village for a proper burial. "Maybe when you die, kid. . ."  
  
That didn't help Skail. He simply cuddled his head into Dante's chest and sighed sadly, pulling the huge coat Dante had given him over his shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
Demi stood, slightly crouched, sword ready. He stayed in front of Schala, guarding her from the demon wench before him. Slowly, they moved around the room, circling each other.  
  
The fight had been going on for a good twenty minutes or so, and Schala had been wounded once already. She was incapacitated at the moment, her thrusting arm sliced deeply at the inner part of her elbow. Her shoulder had been sliced acutely too. It would be at least five more minutes before she could participate again.  
  
Demi had taken up the fight for the past fifteen minutes. It hadn't really gone anywhere either. Just the same redundant moves: She'd charge at them, he'd knock her away. Over, and over, and over again this happened. Demitri was getting just plain sick of it.  
  
"She's just playing with us. . ." Demi thought to himself. "This is just a game to her."  
  
"Precisely." Izra said with a smile, reading his mind.  
  
How the hell was Demi supposed to fight with an opponent who knew everything he was thinking? He'd never get a hit in.  
  
"Schala, I'm not sure I can do this. . ." Demi confessed.  
  
"Of course you can!" Schala comforted. "Just be strong!"  
  
"Right strong. . ." He thought. "Be brave, don't chicken out, you can do this. . .HERE SHE COMES AGAIN!!"  
  
Izra was dashing in again, but this time Demi wouldn't have it. He decided to take the offensive, blocking her scimitar with his sword. He kicked out at her, but no luck; Izra hopped back a few feet, then came at him with a small sort of upper cut with the blade.  
  
Demi barely blocked this and twisted around, getting to Izra's side. He brought his elbow into her face. . .well, he had tried, but she ducked down, spinning her leg around to trip Demi. He hopped up and backward, but she sprang from the ground, bringing her scimitar straight for his throat.  
  
Demi barely managed to parry to the side, letting out a yelp of pain as the blade cleanly sliced into his upper arm. He moved back, dropping his attack as he coddled his wound, blood seeping past his fingers.  
  
This woman wasn't really very fast. Demi could see each move just fine, but still he had a horrible time dodging and hitting.  
  
"I'd better think of something fast, before I'm doomed!" He thought as Isra slid forward at him. He rolled away, but was nicked in the thigh. He winced, but got to his feet. "She knows every move I'm going to make! Anything I think of, she'll see it and just go along with it! It's absurd!"  
  
But, what if he didn't do what he thought he was going to?  
  
The idea crossed his mind briefly before he shut the thought away, out of Izra's reach. Izra knew something was up, but she hadn't listened to his thought well. "What is it that you plan, child?"  
  
Demi smirked. It was time for some dullardness. "Nothing you can't see. You know every thought that comes to my mind, so you know what I plan next, right?"  
  
Izra cocked a brow at him, finding him silly. "Yes, of course. You are no match for me."  
  
With a nod, Demi readied himself for another confrontation. "Then get ready!" With that, he dashed at Izra. "To the right." He thought. Just as he reached Izra, she moved to his right, ready to strike him.  
  
But he didn't move to the right. He sidestepped to the left instead, jabbing at Izra. She almost moved enough, but the thin blade struck into her left arm and she hissed out, moving away. After a moment, Izra took the offensive, but Demi was ready.  
  
"Roll left." Demi thought.  
  
As Izra came to Demi, she ducked down, sweeping her blade across the floor to slice the rolling Demi.  
  
But Demi didn't roll, he jumped. He jumped straight over Izra's head and behind her, slashing as he came down. A long scratch was torn into Izra's back, and she shrieked loudly to show it.  
  
Now Izra was more than enraged and she attacked in a flurry of swipes and slashes.  
  
"Jump."  
  
Izra jumped up to slash him as he jumped, ready to tear him to pieces.  
  
Demi rolled forwards, right under where Izra was. "Jump slash." He thought. Izra moved to the side in mid air to dodge the slash, but was surprised when Demi moved to the side and waited for her to land. As she did, he spun around in circles like in a tornado of blade. The flat of the sword blade slammed into Izra's side and good arm, sending her careening into the nearby brick wall. She could feel a horrible deep pain within her arm and side, telling her that her arm and a few ribs were broken.  
  
"Astonishing. . ." She panted. "How is it that I can not read your thought's properly, even though I could before?"  
  
Demi smirked, looking over to Schala. She was now healed and ready for the next round, if there would be one. "Easy. . .I'm just not doing what I 'think' I'm going to. It makes your mind reading useless, just like your arm now." He felt the urge to laugh, and decide to go ahead and do so. "I guess you won't be swinging that thing around to well, will you?"  
  
Demi's laughter was stopped short as Izra began to cackle. It was a shrill and evil laugh that made Demi feel sick.  
  
"You think that is ALL I can do, boy?" She laughed. How about we see how well you can handle this!" Izra shot a glance at Demi, her eyes glowing a brilliant golden color. Demi stared into her eyes, standing perfectly still. The world around him seemed to dim out without him even noticing. All he could see was Izra and himself.  
  
Now, Izra began to disappear, cackling madly. Demi snapped out of his trance at this time, looking to see where he was now. Schala was no where in sight, but his surroundings were that of a forest. It was a thick and dark forest that Demi noticed almost immediately.  
  
This forest was near his home.  
  
Well, his home from when he was little. Demi had lived in small town, and near there was a giant forest, where he and his parents or friends would play or camp.  
  
"Why am I here?" Demi wondered. He remembered the visions he had had the day before. Had Izra done that? There was no doubt in his mind.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Izra's voice said from somewhere. Demi couldn't see her, but he could tell she was close. He could still feel her dark energy. "What can we do to scare you, little man? I wonder what frightens you."  
  
Demi growled, snapping his head around. "I'm not afraid of anything, you succubus wench! Give me all you've got, I'm not afraid!" He told himself that no matter what she could dish out, it would be fake. It wouldn't be real.  
  
"Demi. . ." A soft, weak voice called. He recognized the voice almost immediately.  
  
"M-mother?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Kaos and Merin dashed down a hall of the cathedral. Kaos signaled for Merin to turn at the next fork in the hall.  
  
"She's in the hidden room, go on. I'll catch up!" Kaos explained.  
  
"Where are you going?" Merin asked, turning where he was supposed to.  
  
"If we're on the verge of mutiny, I think I should insure the protection of my belongings."  
  
Merin knew exactly what he meant. "Right then, catch up soon."  
  
With that, Kaos was streaking down the opposing corridor, but just as Merin turned to leave, he turned back. "Kaos! Wait!"  
  
To late, Kaos was gone. "Damn it! I don't know where the room is. . ." Sure, Merin knew the general area of the hidden area: within the cathedral's second floor. But he wasn't exactly sure.  
  
Merin shrugged and dashed off. Looked like he'd have a lot of searching to do.  
  
Kaos charged up the stairs to the third floor, where the living quarters were. He found the door in less than a minute, swinging it open. Inside, Beryl was lying on her bed, reading a book. Ori was sitting at a small table, drinking a cup of coffee. He had been, until Kaos barged in and made him spit it all over the table in fright.  
  
"Holy crap! Don't scare me like that!!!" Ori squealed with fright, mopping up the coffee with a rag.  
  
Beryl stared at her lover, who was merely standing in the doorway, breathing heavily. "Kaos, what's wrong?"  
  
Finally, Kaos came into the room. "I need you. . ."  
  
Ori stared at Kaos wildly. "WHAT!?!? I don't think this is the place for—"  
  
Kaos snapped his vision over to Ori. "You, out of the room, now!" He huffed.  
  
Ori did as he was told and stumbled from the room, not wanting Kaos to get impatient. He shut the door behind him.  
  
"Kaos, what is it dear? Are you alright?" Beryl asked, putting her book away and getting up from the bed. She slowly walked over to Kaos, who was just staring at her. "What is it?"  
  
Kaos walked up to her swiftly and hugged, sighing. "I need you to hide out for a while, okay?"  
  
Beryl laid her head on Kaos's chest, listening to his heart beat furiously. "Why? What's happening?"  
  
Kaos kept his voice low. "Me and Merin are going to go fight with Izra, and I—"  
  
At this, Beryl pulled away from Kaos so that she could look up into his face. "WHAT?" Her eyes were full of alarm, her voice loud. "Why? Why are you—"  
  
Kaos winced as Beryl yelled. "We're having a bit of a uprising here against Gaul, so I'd like you to keep your voice down, if you would please."  
  
"Why should I—"  
  
"Look, Ori's just waiting outside, so if you keep up this yelling, he'll hear you." Kaos hissed with annoyance. "Then he'll listen to what we're talking about, and go tell Gaul. Neither of us want that, right?"  
  
Beryl knew what would happen if Kaos didn't do as Gaul instructed. It was her life at stake here, so she lowered her voice. "So what's going on?"  
  
Kaos explained everything. He told her about Dante and Skail and Surt and everything. All this took about three minutes.  
  
"I'll be back soon, but until then I want you to hide someplace, okay? Somewhere where Gaul or Ori won't find you. Can you do that?" Kaos finished.  
  
Beryl nodded. "I think I know a good place. You know where we both hang out a lot?"  
  
Kaos thought on this for a second. "Yeah, fourth floor storeroom?"  
  
"That's it." She agreed.  
  
Kaos nodded his approval. "Good, and if you hear anyone coming, get out and go to the roof. If someone comes after you, jump into the holy water lake." Kaos instructed. When I come to get you later, if you aren't in the storeroom, I'll get Dante to get you from the lake, deal?"  
  
Beryl smiled and hugged him. "Deal."  
  
With a quick kiss, Kaos ran from the room. "I promise to be back." He called, rushing past Ori and back down the hall he'd come from.  
  
Ori went back into the room, a look of confusion on his face. "What's going on?"  
  
"Kaos has been ordered to destroy Dante." Beryl lied. "He came back to talk for a moment, in case something bad happens to him."  
  
Ori nodded. "Ah." Then, he went back to the table, sitting and continuing with his coffee. Beryl left the room without him even noticing her departure.  
  
Burry: (eating a carrot) I'll leave here, just for the sake of leaving it off. I'll be back soon, and I hope to see some loving reviews.  
  
Dyne: HEY! WHO ATE THE LAST CARROT!!!???  
  
Burry: . . . . .  
  
Dyne: Those are MY carrots you stupid---(Gets hit with a boomerang)  
  
Burry: Quiet you!! I'm busy!! (Turns back) Okay, you review, pwwwweeeease??" 


	22. Chapter 23

Hey, back with yet another chapter! Busta, I'm horribly sorry about your flame, I saw what they said, and I think they should be pushed off a cliff or something. Here, (pushes Kaos over to her.) Will he help?  
  
Kaos: Uhhhhh. . . .  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The voice seemed to be weak and soft, but Demitri recognized it; it was certainly his mothers, he knew it.  
  
"But where?" He thought.  
  
"Demitri. . ." The voice called out again, weaker now than before. "Help me. . ."  
  
Demi was becoming anxious. What was happening to her? Where WAS she? "Mother, where are you?!" He yelled out into the gloomy forest. Only moments after he had called, there was a loud cry of pain somewhere to Demi's right. He snapped his head over into that direction and tore off.  
  
There was another scream. Demi didn't stop; the sound only motivated him to move faster. The trees around him seemed as only streaks to him as he dashed by them.  
  
Finally, he was emerged into a clearing. Moonlight seemed to gleam down specifically into the middle of the clearing, where a colossal tree stood. Nailed to its trunk with energy spikes of some sort was Demi's mother. Her arms and legs were pinned by the spires. Her long, ebony hair hung into her face, her head resting on her chest.  
  
"M-MOTHER!" Demi gasped. He charged forward to save her, but as he neared the tree, he slammed into an invisible wall of sorts, being thrown backwards a few feet. He sat on the ground and stared up at his mother.  
  
She feebly lifted her head and gazed down at her son with brilliant silvery eyes. Her face was drenched with sweat, tears and blood, but she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Demitri. . .my son. . .I'm sorry." She said hoarsely. Her face now held a look of wretched pain as she spoke, the words seeming to only cause her more grief.  
  
Demi sprung up from the ground, laying himself flat onto the invisible force field. He put both hands up onto it, and stared at his mother, tear beginning to well up. "Mom, don't speak, don't say anything. . .I—"  
  
"Demi. . ." His mother began weakly. "Why did you let me die?"  
  
Demi's eye's widened in shock. The question confused him. "What?"  
  
"You could have helped me. . .It's your fault I'm dead."  
  
Demi came off of the shield and shook his head in disbelief. "What are you saying? I-I" The memories of his mother's death came back to him. He remembered the entire desolate day. He wasn't remembering. No, it felt more like someone was holding him, forcing him to watch it happen again.  
  
Demi could only stare in aw at his father's fight. They were out in a small field on the outskirts of a forest. There were two demons, one a female, the other male. The male looked like a large, strong human man, but not quite; his hands were disfigured with large, bony claws protruding from them. His back was also misshapen, with what looked like spiky backbone jutting from under the skin. His face extended out somewhat, like a cats or something, and he had large fangs that glistened with sticky saliva as he hissed fiercely.  
  
The woman demon looked like what Demi's father had called a succubus; large, leathery, bat like wings came from her otherwise perfect back, but her face seemed to hold an evil look to it, her eyes gleaming brightly even under the light of a full moon.  
  
For a human, Demitri's father was doing considerably well to fend off the demons. He came around with a spin attack with his rapier, giving the male demon one deep slash in the lower arm. With a yowl of pain, the demon swung out at Demitri's father, but the man parried and rolled behind the devil. Before he could get in a swipe again, the female was after him, trying to avenge the blow he'd struck to her partner. He jumped up and ran up the demon man's body, landing behind him. It was mostly luck that was keeping the human alive, but his streak of luck wouldn't last much longer. The middle-aged human was beginning to tire from this twenty-minute battle, and the demons seemed to never fatigue.  
  
Demi didn't know his father's weakness. "You can do it daddy!" He cheered. Demi had been instructed to keep away from the battle and to wait until it was over. He thought his dad was winning, and didn't even notice when his father was gashed in the throat. The male demon shoulder butted the man away, sending him rolling across the ground as blood poured from the wound in his neck.  
  
Demi was a bit surprised by his fathers tumble, but he hopped up and down, cheering for him to get back up.  
  
His father didn't move.  
  
Demi stood, silent for a minute, knowing that any moment now his father would spring back up and into the fight, to keep his son from trouble.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Now the demons were turning their attention to the child, the female glaring maliciously at him. Drool trickled down the male demons mouth as he gazed at the child. They were still a good thirty feet away.  
  
"He'll make a tender snack." The male devil said gruffly.  
  
Demi stepped back, somewhat uneasy. His dad would help him; he'd come and smite both demons.  
  
"Dad!" Demi called out in a shaky voice.  
  
No response. Demi's father continued to lie upon the ground, motionless. The devils had now halved their distance from the boy. Fifteen. . .fourteen. . .thirteen feet now. Demi could now see every outline of the devil man's wicked and demonic face. A horribly sickening feeling fell over Demi as mixed thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
"Dad, help! Is he okay? God, their too close, gotta get away. Gotta get to mommy, gotta get away. He's gonna slash me!"  
  
Demi tripped over his own feet just as the devil man took a swipe at him with his bloody, skeletal claws. Now the child was on the ground, helpless. This was it; the end was near.  
  
Just as the man came down at Demi, there was a bright blue light that illuminated the entire area. The demon's both seemed to writhe in pain, grabbing at their faces and stumbling backward. Demi just stared at them both as they seemed to smolder and their skin formed large, filthy boils. The succubus devil had been rather gorgeous, but now her face was swollen with cysts, and she screeched and howled out in agony.  
  
Demi felt someone or something take hold of his shoulder, uprooting him from the ground. In alarm, Demi glared up to see his mother holding him.  
  
"It's okay Demitri, I've got you!" His mother cried as she ran. Demi turned his head back, trying to get a view of his father.  
  
"What about daddy?"  
  
"Don't worry right now, just hold on." His mother comforted. She dashed off into the forest, leaving the two devils to yowl.  
  
After running for a good five minutes, Demi's mother slowed down and eventually stopped in a clearing, listening to see if she could hear anything. She took a good look around, only seeing within the clearing a large tree. Once she was confident that nothing was nearby, she sat Demi on the ground. She then sat down next to him.  
  
"Mommy, what happened?" Demi asked, staring at a wound he hadn't taken note of before on his mother's head. There was a long gash across her forehead that let blood trickle from it slowly.  
  
"Nothing honey, just stay quiet for a moment." His mother said soothingly as she wiped some blood away from her eyebrow. She listened intently as there was a loud snapping sound. After a second snap, Demi's mother grabbed him up quickly and made him hide in of some bushes on the outside of the vicinity. "Stay here."  
  
"Where are you going mommy?" Demi asked just as his mother began to turn from him.  
  
His mother turned and smiled to him. "I'm going to see what that was, okay?"  
  
"What if. . .you don't come back?"  
  
His mother frowned. "I called your uncle to come and help. He's on his way now. Don't worry hun, I'll be okay."  
  
Demi nodded reluctantly and watched his mother turn, still smiling. Unfortunately, it would be the last time he saw her smile.  
  
Within moments of his mother's departure, Demi heard her scream out, still quite close by. He poked his head from the brush and saw his mother's figure, leaned against the giant tree. She was somewhat shielded from his vision by the trunk of the tree. Standing next to her was a man. He looked like a warrior or a noble of some sort, wearing a cape and armor. There was a strange, gnarled blade in his hand and his hair was dark black, with a purplish tint to it. He seemed to be laughing, sneering at Demi's mother.  
  
Demi's mother leapt from the ground and tried to attack the man. He only put an arm out, making the woman stop in mid air. He flicked his hand slightly and his mother's body was sent into the tree. She seemed pinned to it, but the man lifted his other hand and large blue spikes of energy shot from it, piercing into Demi's mother's arms and legs. She let out a howl of pain as they stuck deep into her flesh, then she only glared up at her assailant.  
  
The man smiled evilly at the woman. "Where is your child, Fiana? Where have you put him?"  
  
Fiana closed her eyes and laughed. "I'll never let you have my son. You can't take him from—"  
  
The man pounded his fist into her stomach, causing her to end her sentence short. "I'm not a man to be known for his patience, so I'd suggest you tell me where the boy is, now." He commanded smoothly.  
  
Fiana recovered quickly from the blow. She glared wickedly at the man, her eyes glowing silver. "He'd never do as you sold him, even if you could find him."  
  
The man stood, becoming upset now. "The boy, tell me now!"  
  
"I'd rather rot in hell!"  
  
The man smirked cruelly. "As you wish, dear Fiana." He brought his weapon up and stabbed it deep into Fiana's chest. She gasped and struggled with the blade for a moment, then slowly fell still. Demi anxiously moved some, trying to get a better look at his mother. His activities obviously caused a bit of noise, because the man turned his attention toward Demitri's direction and began approaching him.  
  
Demi noticed his advancement and tried to back up some into the bushes. He could still see the man coming forward.  
  
That's when there was a loud blast. One that caused Demi to yelp and caused the man to reel back in pain, turning away from Demi's direction. In the opening of the clearing Demi could see a human figure with graying hair. He recognized the figure almost immediately to be Marcus, a man who he had grown to call uncle. In Marcus's hand was a sawed off, 12 gauge. He popped it open, cramming another shell in as the other casing came out.  
  
The man held a large wound that had been blasted into his side, glaring fiercely at Marcus and growled. Marcus kept his gun pointed at his head, ready to blast at the first sign of movement.  
  
"You devil!" Marcus yelled gruffly as he proceeded to withdraw a small bottle from a pouch on his side with his gun free hand. The man stared at the bottle, knowing damn well that it was holy water.  
  
The man smirked. He knew there was no way he'd be able to move fast enough to attack the human. Not with his wound, anyways. The human had the upper hand, and that wouldn't change for at least five minutes, which is about how long it would take for his wound to heal. The demon man knew that this human would not be giving him the time to heal up.  
  
"It seems you've foiled by plans." The devil laughed, holding his side. He closed his eyes and seemed to fade some. "It doesn't matter. I suppose I'll be waiting a while for the child. . ."  
  
Marcus wouldn't listen to another word. He squeezed the trigger, and with another loud blast the bullet shot. However, the shot seemed to warp around the fading devil and went off into the forest.  
  
The devil turned to Demi, who was now coming from the bushes. He smiled wickedly. "I won't forget about you. That I can promise." As he spoke, he disappeared completely, and now all was silent within the forest.  
  
That was how Demi remembered his parent's murder. He never had understood why the demon's had been after him or for what reason.  
  
Now within the forest once again, Demi stared at his mother in disbelief. How could she say that it was his fault she was gone? Although, as he thought about it, since the demons were after HIM, it was his fault. . .  
  
"Demi, you could have given yourself to the demons. You could have saved me." Fiana said sadly.  
  
"No!" Demi protested, looking down at his feet. "I didn't know! I just did what you told me!"  
  
"You're a murderer, Demitri. . ." His mother hissed.  
  
At this, Demi looked up to his mother, to see an evil glare in her eyes. He stepped back, realizing what he had forgotten. He remembered Izra and the visions from before.  
  
He began to laugh. "This is just an illusion! This isn't real at all!" Demi laughed angrily. "You aren't my mother!"  
  
"Demi, I am—"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Demi interrupted, clenching his fists and looking back at the ground. He shook his head. "You aren't my mother! You're just an illusion that that stupid succubus Izra created!"  
  
Fiana stared at him for a moment, then sighed. She suddenly disappeared, leaving the entire clearing silent.  
  
"Well, well. I'm impressed." Izra's voice said from somewhere. "I didn't think you'd catch on so quickly." She seemed to giggle lightly now.  
  
Demi stood, looking at the grass in front of him. His hands shaking as he clenched them only harder. "You're tricks won't work on me anymore. I know what I see here isn't real, so they can't harm me. You might as well come out and fight."  
  
"Oh? Who ever said it COULDN'T hurt you?"  
  
From behind Demi came the sound of foot falls. As he turned, he found himself face to face with the devil who killed his mother; black purple hair, cape, armor and all. Demi could only stare in surprise. He looked horribly familiar. In fact, Demi had just seen him today in the caves.  
  
"Demi, I'd like you to say hello to my master and lord, Gaul."  
  
Leaving it there, because I'm evil. Review and I'll have more soon!! 


	23. Chapter 24 Kaos Chaos

I promised more soon, right? Well, HERE IT IS! I have a bad feeling that the only people reading this is busta and my pal arch angel. That's all right though, because you guys are enough!! Oh, for those who didn't know, Kaos's name is not pronounced "Chaos" it is pronounced "Kai-ohs" (like king Kai of dbz and O, like Oh with an 's' at the end. I'm just complicated like that. . .  
  
Also, I'm sorry if I mess up with some of the stuff. I'm not exactly sure on some of the language I'm using. (I'm not British, so. . .yeah. . .Merin's supposed to be. . . but. . .) Don't snap my head off over it, please.  
  
Chapter 24 Kaos Chaos  
  
Back in reality, Schala was on her knees, shaking Demitri's body. When Izra had stared at him, he had frozen and fallen to the ground. Then Izra had disappeared. Schala knew Demi was alive; his eyes were wide open, and he was breathing. It looked like he could be having a nightmare or something, because his breathing rate was beginning to increase.  
  
"Demi, wake up!" She yelled. He'd been like this for the past two minutes or so. Schala's arm had recuperated now, but it wouldn't matter until Izra came back.  
  
Schala watched Demi's face scrunch up as he emitted a painful sounding grunt. He was beginning to sweat, and he was breathing hysterically.  
  
"DEMI!" Schala yelled again, now desperate to awaken the boy. Demi flinched, as if he'd just been hit. "Please, snap out of it!"  
  
"He won't hear you. . ." A male voice said from behind Schala. Shocked, she turned to see a male figure standing in the shadows. He was coming closer, and now she could make out his features. Schala's eyes widened; she knew exactly who it was.  
  
"It's you!" She gasped, as Kaos was now fully visible. She had seen him very few times before, mostly when he had threatening to destroy her village the day before. She was pretty sure he'd want her dead, seeing as how she had shot him through the chest with an arrow the day before. It probably wasn't likely that a devil like himself would find it in his heart to forgive her so quickly.  
  
Schala stood, readying her spear. "Stay back, demon! Leave here!"  
  
Kaos scoffed. "How can you discriminate against your own race, huh young lady? Where do you get off calling ME a demon? I'm do different from you."  
  
Schala continued to hold her spear at the ready. "I'm not like you! I'm not a killer, a monster!"  
  
Kaos frowned. "Now that hurt, little lady. You shouldn't say such cruel things." He walked close to her, but just out of stabbing reach.  
  
"Kaos, what are you doing here?" Izra's voice asked from nowhere. In a wisp of smoke, she appeared close to Demi's body, behind Schala. She was clutching her side with her unbroken arm, and looked like she was in a bit of pain.  
  
Schala turned on her, but just as she did, Kaos latched his arms around her, putting her into an unbreakable hold, causing her to drop her spear. No matter what she tried, his grip would not loosen. She let out a small, struggling grunt, continuing to thrash about.  
  
Kaos put his face very close to her neck, something that made her quite uneasy and afraid. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes. Schala heard him begin to whisper something into her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I have to help your friend, so just hold still and play along. I won't hurt you, okay?" Kaos assured. Schala could only whimper. Why the hell would she believe a vicious devil like him? Well, she didn't seem to have a choice at the moment, did she?  
  
Izra smirked wickedly, looking down at Demi. "It won't be long now. His own fears and mind will destroy him."  
  
Kaos faked a malevolent chuckle. "Could I take care of the woman then? I could use the meal."  
  
Izra stared at Schala for a moment, taking in her rather frightened expression. "I suppose so."  
  
Kaos chuckled again, then turned from Izra. He held Schala still, just as tightly. He began whispering to her again. "Just do as I tell you, and you and your pal are going to be okay." Kaos kept his grip with one hand, smearing his hand on her shoulder, where the blood from her wound was still wet. He rubbed the blood onto her neck and onto his face and mouth. This was all managed in less than a second or two.  
  
"Now, when I make a grunt, you yell, okay?" Kaos instructed.  
  
Schala only whimpered her comprehension again. What the hell was he planning to do?  
  
Just as Kaos brought his face to her neck, he grunted softly. As instructed, Schala let out a yell of false pain that sounded purely authentic.  
  
"Quite nice." Kaos complemented. "Now just play dead."  
  
Schala slowly let her body go limp as Kaos moved his face away from her. He gently laid her out on the floor. As he turned back to Izra, she was quite sure that he had actually killed her. Kaos wiped the blood from around his mouth. He said nothing, only sighed.  
  
There was the sound of a door opening and closing behind the two demons. "Oi, what was that sound just now? I thought I heard a scream." Merin's voice said as he walked forward from the only door to the room.  
  
Izra turned around to greet him. "Yes, just the dog here doing his job." She said with a sneer.  
  
"Is that so?" Merin said, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like he's doing quite a nice job too."  
  
Just then, Kaos brought his hands down onto the back of Izra's head. She grunted loudly, hitting the ground. Kaos moved back a bit, then swiftly kicked her in the side, where her ribs were broken.  
  
"Stupid wench!" Kaos growled, giving her another kick. "Calling me a dog! Who's the dog now, huh?!"  
  
Kaos stepped back more, giving her a chance to stand. She did, quite weakly, and then glared at Kaos. "Y-you. . .traitor. . ." She gasped. She was pretty sure that with the last kick, one of her ribs had punctured a lung. She could feel her chest filling with liquid.  
  
"Rather a traitor than work with YOU for another day, bitch." Kaos sneered. He put out his arm, producing his dark, crimson blade of light. "Now, since the boy won't come out of his trance until you die or chose to let him out. . .It's time to die." With this, he stared down at her pathetic, injured form.  
  
Izra may have been severely wounded, but that didn't keep her from using her powers. She glared at him, her eyes glowing. "Whose time is it to die, traitor."  
  
Kaos closed his eyes as quickly as possible, but it was too late. His eyes had fallen upon the glow of hers, and he suddenly collapsed, his energy blade disappearing.  
  
"Uh, oh." Merin grumbled, pulling his katana. He leapt forward at Izra, sword gleaming. Izra glided to the side, letting Merin sail past. He landed smoothly, and then began a flurry of swipes and slashes.  
  
Izra couldn't tell his moves, for Merin never needed to think about what he was going to do next, he just did it. Her mind reading powers were even more useless on him than on Demitri. Izra would just have to depend on her actual fighting skills.  
  
This fight would be horribly difficult for her, for more reasons than the fact that she was wounded. She was trying to kill three people at the moment. She had had to keep part of her mind on Demi and Kaos, while still keeping another part on Merin. All this had to be accomplished with a broken arm, some broken ribs and a punctured lung.  
  
She knew she didn't stand a chance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaos was standing in a small alleyway. He knew damn well what Izra was planning for him.  
  
"Why does she always make her victims see their past? Can't she come up with any more original ways of doing things?" Kaos thought to himself. He knew exactly where he was; the small town where he'd been raised.  
  
Now Kaos could feel Izra groping around in his head. She was searching for his memories of this place, trying to find something that would disturb or upset him.  
  
"Hah, good luck, wench. . ." Kaos laughed. He could now see within his mind pieces of his life.  
  
Kaos had grown up in an orphanage run by the church of the town. Well, the orphanage was the church, actually. This was many years ago, sometime during the early 1700's. The nuns there had explained to him that his mother had brought him when he was but a baby. She was covered in blood and dying, and had asked for the safety of the infant. They had taken him with out question.  
  
As he grew, the nuns found him to be an astonishing youth. His body was strong and tan, even for a six year old. His mind was even better than his body, his senses keen. Despite his unusual strength and skills, he was a sweet, charming young boy.  
  
The nuns loved him greatly; one was even so bold as to call him a child sent by angels. Not that he had ever considered himself perfect or anything. His abilities never fazed him one bit, and he never wondered why he was like this.  
  
He never wondered until he was ten.  
  
At the age of ten, he was coming back from the candy store, bringing some of the other children sweets. He wouldn't touch the stuff himself, because he just didn't enjoy THAT much sugar. He was always happy to haul a huge bagful back to the orphanage for the others though, even though it was his own saved up pence that had bought the sweets.  
  
He was headed home, when a group of boy's confronted him. He stared at them curiously. There were three of them; one was tall and lanky with a dagger in his hand, the other two carried long sticks.  
  
"Hey kid, what's in the sack?" The boy with the knife asked.  
  
Kaos was a little anxious. "Nothing. . ."  
  
The boys came closer. "Nothin' aye? Let us see it then."  
  
"No." Kaos said, turning away. He'd just have to take the long way home.  
  
"You little git—"One boy said from behind Kaos. Suddenly Kaos felt one of them grab his shoulder. As they yanked him around, he pulled away. The boy with the knife grabbed him again, and then brought the blade high.  
  
Kaos had never felt such a horrible pain as he felt as the dagger plunged itself deep into his chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for a moment, then fell silent after only a minute or so of pain.  
  
The boys checked the bag, feeling quite stupid for killing the kid over a bag of candy.  
  
"Stupid bastard should have just handed it over." One boy said.  
  
The boy with the dagger stared down at Kaos's body. "Who cares? Let's—"  
  
He was cut short as Kaos began to move.  
  
"What the hell?" The boy yelled, stepping back.  
  
Kaos stood up slowly, his eyes closed and the knife still lodged into his chest. He grabbed the blood soaked handle and pulled, removing it without a single wince. He opened his eyes, staring maliciously at the boys. His mind was wild, and he was unable to control his movements. They would die for their deeds. . .  
  
The encounter was the first blood he ever spilt.  
  
After Kaos had murdered the boys, his mind came back to him. He looked around, astounded at what the scene. Had HE done this?! How could he? But the knife was in HIS hand; his body splashed with blood, the dagger as well.  
  
Kaos, as calmly as possible, took his sack and proceeded homeward. Once there, he sat the bag down, without a word of why he was drenched in blood. He headed to the chapel, then fell to his knees in front of the altar, praying for forgiveness.  
  
Not long after this, Kaos disappeared from the orphanage. No one there would ever hear of him again. The sisters knew he'd done something terrible, either on purpose or by accident, but not what. They were sure he was off to try and find forgiveness.  
  
Kaos traveled around for a good eight years, trying to find someone who could tell him what he was, for he knew he couldn't be human.  
  
That's when he met Merin.  
  
Kaos was in a small, petit village somewhere on the outskirts of Scotland. He was sitting at the tavern, enjoying a nice mug of mead. He was still young, but a mess. His skin was still nicely tanned, and his body sleek and sinewy, but his hair was dark gray, long, and dirty, pulled back into a messy ponytail. His tunic was worn and dirty, in about the same condition as his hair.  
  
An thin broadsword hung at his side, ready for anyone who may try to mess with him. He'd spent the last year or so learning to fence, and within a few months of learning had bested his master. Unsatisfied with his skills, he found a new master and learned to fight with a broadsword. After three months, he was better than this master as well. He'd decided that he didn't need masters, so he had been training himself now.  
  
After an hour or so of sitting peacefully within the tavern, there was a yell from outside. Everyone within the tavern rushed outside, Kaos lagging behind. As he stepped out the door, an evil presence was quite apparent within the area.  
  
"Look, I don't want any trouble. I'm just passing through." A man said from where everyone was looking. Kaos managed to push forward, getting close enough to see the man who had spoken. He was a strong looking man, but rather slender. His hair was light brown and mousy, but he was turned away from Kaos. He was wearing a dark blue, thick tunic and had a short, thin blade strapped to his side. Around him were five men, all looking like soldiers.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere, traitor!" One soldier yelled, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"You wish to fight me?" The man asked. "If we're off to fight, I'd suggest evacuating the civilians from this area immediately. I wouldn't want anyone hurt because of your actions."  
  
With a growl of aggravation, the leader of the five ordered that everyone leave the premises. Everyone left as ordered, except for Kaos, who stayed by.  
  
The man looked over at Kaos with black, calm eyes. "Aren't you leaving lad? I wouldn't want you to get injured."  
  
Kaos could only stare at the man. There was something odd about him, other than the sword on his side. There was something. . .'wrong' with him. Kaos backed up a few inches, but stayed to see what would happen. The man shrugged, looking back to the soldiers.  
  
The leader of the five stepped closer to the man. "Merin, you should just give yourself up. It'll be easier for you that way."  
  
Merin laughed. "Oh, sure. I know EXACTLY what will happen if I surrender to you. I'll be tortured until I admit that I'm a witch and I work for Satan!"  
  
"Well, do you admit it?"  
  
"NO! I don't admit it, because I don't!" Merin yelled, getting quite miffed now.  
  
The leader sighed. "Merin, we all saw what you did yesterday. You were being pretty damn obvious about it. Just speak the truth."  
  
"I DO speak the truth." Merin said calmly. "I was trying to help that boy, not make it worse!"  
  
"Well, you made it worse, didn't you!? We had to kill that lad, you know!" the leader yelled.  
  
"I know that!" Merin snapped, looking rather miserable.  
  
Without warning, the men jumped at Merin, swords shinning. He was up and through the air before they could reach him. He landed behind one of them, who immediately turned and brought his broadsword down at Merin. With lightning speed, the man was down, his throat slit by Merin's blade.  
  
"Anyone else want to go a round?" Merin coaxed. "I might just use him, you know? I really don't care anymore if you think I'm a witch or a demon or whatever. Hell, I thought these powers were a gift from god, but now here I am, being punished for what I was given. Why?"  
  
"Shut your mouth and die!" One of the soldiers yelled, charging at Merin. Merin rolled under the blade as it flew at him. He got in close to the man, stabbing him through the chest. He then pushed his away, letting his body fall to the ground.  
  
"Two down, two left." Merin said. Everyone there thought he miscounted, but he had no intention of killing the leader of the group. They had been friends, and Merin would feel wrong to kill him.  
  
The remaining two soldiers charged at Merin, but he dashed between them. One fell, decapitated, the other sliced through the gut and stabbed in the chest.  
  
Kaos had never seen someone fight like this. His sword was so short, but he could maneuver it with the greatest of ease. It was incredible.  
  
Merin turned to the leader, who was standing, awestruck. "Please, just leave me alone. Tell them I'm dead. Tell them I fell off a cliff or something. Please. . .I don't want to kill you Saul. . .  
  
Saul stared up at Merin for some time before nodding. "I'll report that in a tremendous battle, you were thrown into a raven and impaled on the rocks below."  
  
"Nah, tell them you decapitated me, then I FELL into the raven. That way, you get the credit. . ."  
  
Saul nodded and bowed to Merin. "Good bye, friend."  
  
"Yes, let's hope we don't cross paths again. . ."  
  
With that, Saul took off at a run to the edge of the village, where a black horse stood waiting. He mounted quickly and was off.  
  
"Wow. . ." was all that Kaos could say. Merin turned to him, almost completely forgetting that he had been watching.  
  
"Well, hello lad. I'm dreadfully sorry you had to see that." Merin apologized.  
  
"Are you kidding?! That was the best display of swordsmanship I've ever seen!" Kaos cried happily.  
  
Merin cocked a brow at him. "Thanks, I suppose."  
  
"Who are you?" Kaos asked as Merin wiped his blade in the grass and sheathed it.  
  
"I am Merin Riddly. WAS a member of the holy knights, but now it seems I've been expelled. And you?" Merin introduced, waving his hand to Kaos.  
  
"My name is Kaos Sheltings. A pleasure to meet you sir."  
  
From that day forward, the two had become quite accomplished friends. Merin taught Kaos some new fighting techniques, including regular hand fighting and martial arts that he had learned during his travels.  
  
Everything seemed great for a few years, until Kaos was in his early twenties.  
  
Kaos and Merin were traveling through a small town, both on horseback. They had made there way from Britain and had come through Germany and Austria. Now they were somewhere in on the outskirts of Hungary and Romania.  
  
"Merin, why are he headed for Romania?" Kaos asked, feeling a bit uneasy as they rode through the darkening streets. There was a sinister feeling in the air, Kaos could sense it. "I've heard some bad things about this place lately." He rubbed his arm.  
  
"Like what?" Merin asked, not seeming perturbed in the least by their surroundings.  
  
"Like, demon stuff. People disappearing, howls in the night. All that stuff."  
  
"Oh, that." Merin nodded. "I know. That's why we're going here."  
  
There was a groan from Kaos. He and Merin had figured out how they had their powers. Merin was a demon. It was quite obvious, because he was burnt by holy water. Not only that, but he was a necromancer. When he was younger, he thought that his abilities could bring people back from the dead; however, he had been mistaken. Yes, his powers raised the dead, but only into the evil undead. He could bring any corpse to life: fresh, skeletons, it didn't matter, so long as it had been alive at one time or another. The undead that he rose would listen to his every whim. This ability had caused his trouble with the holy knights, when he had tried to raise a young boy who had died of the plague. It was the first human he had ever raised from the dead, but the boy suddenly had attacked a man that Merin disliked at the time, apparently sensing that Merin wanted to hurt him.  
  
Kaos had found out what he was too. He was not harmed by holy water, but still his skills and strength were inhuman. Merin proposed the idea that perhaps he was a half devil. The idea stuck. It was true; Kaos's mother had to be a human. If she had been a demon, she would have survived the wounds she had sustained. Kaos had lived through having his throat cut and being impaled, but still he lived. He could only conclude that his father had been a devil and had conceived a child with Kaos's mother. Despite Kaos's race, he still feared devils.  
  
Merin always had the strange habit to go demon hunting without telling Kaos what they were getting into.  
  
"Are you sure we can take them." Kaos asked, feeling rather stupid for coming here.  
  
"Sure, why—"  
  
Merin was stopped short as his horse suddenly reared up, flinging him from the saddle. Kaos held tight to his horse as it tried to do the same.  
  
"Woah there! Easy!" Kaos tried to ease. His horse became rather anxious, so Kaos jumped from it and to the ground to check on Merin. Merin stood up.  
  
"Make the horses run, now!" Merin commanded.  
  
Kaos did so, scaring them into a gallop. He watched them take off down the stone street. "Now what?"  
  
Merin put his hand on his blade. "Something's coming." He warned.  
  
Kaos began searching the area. "I don't see—"  
  
He stopped as he heard a scuffling sound behind him. He and Merin both whipped around to see a large group of people. Most of them looked diseased or pale. Two of them in the front of the throng hissed loudly, revealing long, sharp canines. Kaos stepped back a foot or so.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Kaos asked, drawing his steel.  
  
"Vampires, I'd suppose." Merin said stiffly. He pulled his blade as well. "I think the bastards look a bit hungry, don't you agree?"  
  
Kaos nodded as he noticed a few of the creatures were salivating. "It would appear so."  
  
"Then let's give them something to eat, aye?" Merin said, preparing his sword now.  
  
"A sword in the belly should do the trick, right?"  
  
"Vampires, Kaos, bloody vampires. Got to get them in the heart, bleed them out, hit them with holy water, sunlight, behead them; that's the only way to kill them.  
  
Kaos nodded again. "Right then. Let's start."  
  
"Alright, just don't let them nip you."  
  
With yet another nod, the two were off, Kaos's blade finding itself into one of the nearest demon spawns. As he killed them, their bodies would explode into ashes. This battle wouldn't be lasting very long, with the way these demons were fighting; it was simply pathetic.  
  
Merin was covered in ash within a few minutes. He swung into one, slicing its head smoothly. It burst into ash, letting the next spawn come for him.  
  
"Does it end?!" Merin asked, stabbing into the chest of the new devil.  
  
Kaos had taken out about twelve of them already. "It's not so bad. They're not strong."  
  
Merin and Kaos were quite aware that the demons were swarming them, beginning to surround them. The hissing and shrieks of the undead were closing in, but the two men continued their battle.  
  
It took a good thirty minutes, but finally the vampires were dwindling down to the single digits. It only took a minute or so to dispose of the remaining demons.  
  
"That wasn't too difficult." Kaos said huffing.  
  
"Nah."  
  
There was a sudden laugh from nearby, causing both men to search the area.  
  
"Well done. . .I'm impressed. . ." Said the voice. A man appeared suddenly, wearing all black clothing, with a black cape and hair. The aura that surrounded him was powerful and evil.  
  
"What the hell?" Kaos muttered, readying himself against this new enemy.  
  
"It's got to be a master vampire."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Kaos said sarcastically. "So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your castle or something?"  
  
The man smiled thinly, his fangs quite visible. "You amuse me child. What is your name."  
  
"What does it matter if I kill you?"  
  
"Hmmm. . . You seem to have quite a spirit about you, boy." Said the vampire. "I would hate to kill you."  
  
Kaos waited no longer. He dashed forward, thrusting his blade forward just as he came within distance of the vampire. The vamp parried to the side, producing a blade of energy as he did so. No matter what Kaos tried, the vampire was just to fast for him.  
  
Merin tried to step in after a few moments of this battle. But stopped as the vampire grabbed Kaos and twisted him around to face Merin. Kaos struggled to get free, but the vampire was stronger than him, and held on tightly.  
  
"Do not come any closer, or I'll spill your friend's blood." The vampire warned coolly.  
  
Merin let his sword fall to his side and sighed. He would hate to be the cause of Kaos's death.  
  
"You're a good man." The vampire said. "Now, I'll just be off. . ." At that, the vamp jumped into the air, Kaos in hand.  
  
"No! Let him go!" Merin yelled, running and jumping after him. With a few hand gestures, the vamp created a spell ball and hurled it toward Merin. The spell smashed into Merin, sending him tumbling to the ground. Right as Merin fell unconscious, he could hear Kaos calling his name.  
  
The vampire changed Kaos into one of his own kind; however, it hadn't worked quite right. Being part demon in the first place, the demon blood within him had stopped the vampirical curse and obliterated it. Unfortunately, not before it could take some toll on him. It had taken over his human half, but left him with the demon half. Now, he considered himself a monster. For a good three weeks he laid around moping, hoping he'd just die, letting his body weaken from starvation. Luckily, Kaos soon befriended a young woman named Beryl, the same Beryl he knew in the present. She made him feel less evil and happy to be alive, despite his curse. He found her company quite pleasant, and kept by her side. Beryl was an odd girl, a tomboy in fact. During this time, it was unheard of for women to wear mans clothing. Well, she did, and wore thick, baggy vests to hide her breasts, kept her hair short and pulled back into a pony tail, and pants. None of this bothered Kaos; it was her kindness that made him like her, not her looks.  
  
Kaos was still in the town they had been fighting the vampires in, and he and Beryl were watching on the edge of the street as some priests were coming through.  
  
Kaos nudged Beryl. "What's going on?" He asked, looking down the throng of people to see the parade of clerics.  
  
"I think they're doing a purification or something. Their here to rid the village of the evil spirits." Beryl answered.  
  
Kaos stood silently next to her, blending in with the crowd as well as he could. It wasn't too hard though; Beryl had recently given him a haircut, so now he had short hair that was merely brushed back. It didn't help the fact that it was gray, and he looked about twenty.  
  
Kaos watched carefully as a preist walked by him, chanting something. He had in his hand some kind of shaker thing, and was flicking it from side to side, splashing liquid from it.  
  
Just as the preist dashed his shaker near Kaos, the liquid landed on Kaos's hand. For a moment, Kaos felt nothing, but then suddenly there was a stinging burn in his hand. He yelled out, grabbing it as is smoldered. The preist stared at him in shock.  
  
"DEMON!" The preist yelled. And with that yell, all hell broke loose.  
  
Every villager in the area ran, screaming. The priests jumped into action, coming for Kaos. He jumped through the air and onto the rooftops, dashing away. After he felt safe, he knelled down, coddling his injured hand. Now that he was part vampire, the touch of holy water burned wretchedly.  
  
"So, we find you." A voice said from near Kaos. He turned to see a familiar face with brown hair blowing softly in the wind. Before Kaos could open his mouth in greeting, the man was coming at Kaos, his sword drawn.  
  
Kaos rolled to the side quickly. "Merin! What are you doing!?" Kaos growled, dodging another swipe from the wakisashi. Merin didn't seem to recognize him. Well, he'd never seen Kaos with his hair cut short. "Merin! It's me, Kaos!" Kaos cried as Merin was about to impale him.  
  
Merin stopped, staring at him. "Kaos. . ." He breathed. He looked the boy over carefully. "What HAPPENED to you?!"  
  
There wasn't a big difference in his appearance, except his eyes and teeth. He had grown faster, but that wasn't visibly noticeable. Kaos was forced to explain what had happened. It took Merin a moment to let this all sink in, but he accepted Kaos as his friend still, no matter what he was.  
  
"We're still pals, alright?" Merin asked as he and Kaos reunited with Beryl after the chaos had died down.  
  
"You bet." Kaos sighed, being glomped by the extremely worried Beryl. "Hun, I can't breath. . ."  
  
Kaos forced his mind back into the present. "Is THAT really supposed to scare me? Am I supposed to be upset or something? I've come to terms with myself. These things don't bother me anymore." He laughed.  
  
Izra laughed. "Yes, but what about this? You love Beryl with all your heart, right?"  
  
"What are you getting at now, wench?"  
  
Just then, in the alley where Kaos stood, Beryl appeared near him.  
  
"Kaos. . ." Beryl breathed. "Do you love me?"  
  
Kaos was silent for a moment. He knew this was only a delusion.  
  
"Kaos, do you love me?" Beryl repeated.  
  
"I love Beryl. . .but not you, wench." Kaos said sharply.  
  
"Then you will die. . ." As Beryl said this, she drew a small, curved scimitar and thrusted at Kaos. He coolly glided to her side and produced his own energy blade, stabbing it deep into Beryl's chest.  
  
With a loud gasp of pain, Beryl fell to the ground, still. She suddenly morphed into the form of Izra.  
  
"You may be able to take her form, but you'll never fool me. . ." Kaos said, letting his sword dissipate.  
  
Wow, long chapter. I'll write more soon, promise!!! 


	24. Chapter 25: Explaination of the Arul Lig...

I'm back, but um. . .I messed up! I said Kaos's childhood was around the early 1700. (Cough) I meant the early 1300's. . . Obviously, they were using guns in the 1700's, and they didn't have the plague epidemic so badly during that time either. (If it were feudal Japan, it really wouldn't matter, because they were using swords until the late 1800s!) That also makes Kaos about. . .3 or 4 hundred years older! I hope it wasn't too bad, because I tried to write it as quickly as possible. . .  
  
I feel good today, despite a small injury on my face. (Glares at Archangel) I'm really not mad at you man, you're my friend, and it was bound to happen sooner or later, with us swinging those swords around. Pure and simple, it was an ACCIDENT!! (But, you won't live it down. . .)  
  
Busta, I'm glad you like Kaos so much! And just as you told me, thank you for all of your support. It's very, very helpful. (especially to my self esteem. Otherwise, I might have quit writing a while back)  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Kaos could see the area around him melting and fading into darkness. He closed his eyes for a moment, then when he opened them, he was standing in the hidden room where he and Merin had arrived to help Dante's friends. Merin was nearby, knelling over Izra's dead body.  
  
"That was odd." Merin said, standing up. "I was fighting her one minute, then she suddenly froze and fell to the ground."  
  
Kaos knew her tricks. She could make things seem so real within someone's mind, that it could actually harm them. However, placing herself within the person's thoughts put her into the same danger. Kaos didn't bother to explain this and looked over to Demitri's body, where he seemed to be fighting a nightmare.  
  
"Go ahead and wake him up. He should come around now." Kaos instructed Merin. Even with Izra gone, the effects of her powers could still harm the boy. He needed to be awoken quickly.  
  
Kaos looked over to Schala, who was still lying on the ground where he had left her. He didn't have a clue how long Izra had put him in the dream, but he guessed it wasn't very long. He slowly came over to Schala and bent down at her side.  
  
"You can get up now. It's over." Kaos persuaded coolly. He watched as Schala gently brought her head up and gazed up at him. He only stared, waiting to see what she would do.  
  
Carefully, Schala sat up, keeping her eyes on Kaos the entire time. She wiped some sticky blood from her neck and looked at it. Kaos dug around in his pockets, removing a handkerchief and handed it out to Schala, who could only stare at it now. After a moment, she took it and began to wipe her hands and neck of the blood.  
  
"Thank you. . ." Schala said softly as she handed the piece of bloody cloth back to Kaos. He smiled and took it, folding it back and putting it into his pocket again. He smiled thinly and turned to Merin, who was still trying to rouse Demitri.  
  
"Is he coming around?" Kaos asked, walking closer.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Just as Merin spoke, Demi suddenly leapt to his feet, screaming. He drew his sword with lightning speed and began spinning around, as if to be searching for someone. His eyes snapped from one person to the next, sweat pouring down his face.  
  
"Demi!" Schala yelled. She was glad to see that he was alright. "Thank goodness!" She ran to hug him, but stopped as he backed away, bewildered. "Demi? What's wrong?"  
  
Demi was silent for a time, only breathing heavily. He stared around, feeling scared, angry, annoyed, sad. . .all of this mixed into one. "That man, he—he was. . ." He had fought the man who had killed his mother, but he knew he wouldn't have won. Gaul had come so close to killing Demi, but the boy had been lucky to wake up when he did. He felt horrible and merely stood, trying to figure out what was real or not. He could see the people around him. . .but was this just another vision, or was it real now? Izra was laid out on the floor, motionless. This had to be reality. This wasn't the dream world Izra had put him in.  
  
"It's okay kid, the wench is dead. You're back to the real world now." Kaos assured. Demi snapped his eyes onto Kaos and let his vision sit on him.  
  
"You're that demon. . ." Demi remembered, blinking a few times. He was now calming down, and Kaos's words reassured him. "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Kaos only laughed. "I haven't the faintest intentions." He reached out and grabbed Demi's arm and began to the door. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Schala stared at him, coming along. "Where are we going?"  
  
Merin was already at the door as Kaos pulled Demi along. He finally let Demi go as he came to the door. "We have to find Dante. He should be in the dungeon."  
  
Kaos was right, Dante and Skail had just reached the dungeon with the slightest amount of resistance from the demons. It was strange. There weren't any demons, NONE. It made Dante feel. . .uneasy.  
  
By now, Skail had calmed down considerably and was walking beside Dante. He glanced around cautiously every now and then, feeling rather uptight because of the lack of demons.  
  
Dante stopped as he reached a heavy looking wooden door. He grabbed the handle and pulled, letting it slide open noisily. As the child came inside, he came as well, shutting the door behind him. The smell of decay still lingered significantly, but had lessened in potency since the earlier areas of the dungeon.  
  
This room was large and dirty. There were five large caged rooms to Dante's right, probably cells for prisoners. Dante walked by the first cell, inspecting the inside. There was nothing. The same as he came by the second, and the third. . .  
  
But the fourth one made Dante stop. Inside he could see a figure. The figure had their legs pulled up and they sat on a cot, holding onto their knees. They had an old, raggedy blanket wrapped around them.  
  
Dante put his hands on the bars and looked in at the man curiously. "Hey." Dante called. The man didn't answer. Dante picked up a small, broken piece of stone from the floor and tapped it on the bar, making a loud hollow 'tink' sound. "Hey!" Dante called again, this time louder. The man still didn't look up, so Dante chunked the stone at him, hitting him in the shoulder. "Hey, get up!"  
  
"I heard you. . ." The man grumbled. He stirred some looked up. His hair was horribly messy and dirty, but Dante couldn't tell if he had brown or gray hair from the dim lighting within the dungeon. The man's eyes shone clearly yellow through the dimness, and they were looking widely at Dante.  
  
"W-who-who are you?!" The man yelled, standing up. He seemed quite nervous for some reason. "Are you a new watch or something?"  
  
"No." Dante said briefly. "I'm just looking around. Are you a prisoner here?"  
  
The man scoffed. "No, I came here and locked myself into this stinking, disgusting cell all on my own free will. What do you think?" He growled sarcastically.  
  
Dante ignored the tone. "Why did they put you down here?"  
  
"So, you don't work with the army?" The man asked, sitting back down.  
  
"No, so why did why did they stick you down here?"  
  
The man said nothing for a moment, seeming to be thinking. He rubbed his temples softly, then sighed. "They want some information that I have."  
  
"What about? Go on." Dante pushed.  
  
"They can't find the Arul Light."  
  
Dante cocked a brow. "So I take it you know where it is?"  
  
"Maybe. . .But I don't plan to tell anyone."  
  
Dante sighed. The Arul Light was his reason for even being here. Now that he had a chance to figure out where it was, he was going to push the issue. "Would it help if I told you that I need it for something good?"  
  
The man scoffed. "I surely doubt you could find a good enough use for it to get my sympathy. . ."  
  
"Come on. . ." Dante grumbled. "It's a noble cause."  
  
"Yeah right. . ." The man glared at Dante. "No one even knows what that thing can do. Everyone's trying to get it because of rumors they hear about it."  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Dante asked curiously. He had only been told that it could resurrect the dead. "I thought it could bring back the dead."  
  
The man sighed. "Sure, I suppose. . .Are you willing to listen to an old man's story about it?"  
  
"I got some time, I guess. Just don't take too long."  
  
The man looked down to the floor and began to speak. "The Arul Light was created over three hundred years ago by two men. One was a human named Aurin, the other was a demon named Belthis; me."  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"Well, we made this thing for a great cause. It was a time of war, and we wanted to make an item that could bring the dead back to life. We succeeded; the Arul Light could bring any creature back from the grave, even demons. Unfortunately, something. . .happened. Aurin was attacked and possessed by demons soon after we constructed the Arul Light. I was in charge of keeping the Light safe, but Aurin tricked me and stole the light. When I found him, he attacked me, and I was forced to kill him. I took the Arul Light back, but he had done something horrible to it. He made it to where when we brought a person back to life they would be vicious demons, bent on evil. I tried to fix it, but since I couldn't tell exactly what had been done to it, there was no way to repair the damage.  
  
"The Arul Light was an indestructible relic, so we had it sealed away deep under this church." Belthis seemed to finish and looked up at Dante, who held a look of grief on his face. "What's wrong, boy?"  
  
Dante was silent for a moment, and looked down at Skail. "Damn. . . .Looks like my trip here was in vain. . ."  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Belthis asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"I came here to find that relic and bring my mother and brother back from the dead. They were killed by Mundus many years ago." Dante explained. "I was also hoping to bring this boys father back to life. . . ."  
  
Belthis sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I understand how you feel."  
  
Dante thought for a moment. "What happens if you bring back a person who's already a demon?"  
  
Belthis groaned. "Same thing with some. But usually they go berserk and kill anyone around them. However, if the demon army brought Mundus back. . ."  
  
"But Mundus isn't really dead, right? I only sealed him away!" Dante interrupted.  
  
Belthis hadn't really noticed that Dante was the son of Sparda. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to care who he was really. "You killed his body, locking away his spirit. He can still be resurrected. When he is, his spirit will be released to return to his body. His spirit has been brooding silently for these few years since you killed him before. When he returns, he'll be stronger than ever. The demon army knows this, and as loyal servants, wish for his revival.  
  
"Yeah, but if they've already taken over the church, then why haven't they found the Light yet?" Dante questioned. He was quite upset with the new information about the Arul Light. However, the least he could do was keep the demons from taking it for themselves. He could try to destroy it. "They've been here for a while, from what I've been told."  
  
Belthis smirked. "That's just it. They can't get to it."  
  
Dante cocked his head. "And why's that?"  
  
Belthis sat back against the wall. "The priests here knew that the demons were going to attack. To protect the Light from them, they filled the courtyard that led to the Light's chamber with holy water."  
  
"So that's why that's there." Dante had been curious of the holy water's purpose since he'd first seen it. Now he knew. "So no demon's can get down there?"  
  
"That's the plan. . ." Belthis replied with a nod. "They've been looking for a human to recruit to go down there, but they've had no luck so far. They were stupid when they first came here and killed any human's they saw. Now the only inhabitants are devils.  
  
"Stupid choice indeed." Dante muttered. He thought for a moment. He could go into holy water, so it would be no problem to get into the Arul light's chamber. "How do I get into the chamber where the light is kept?"  
  
Belthis only smirked again. "You need a key."  
  
"And that would be where?" Dante asked, a bit miffed.  
  
"In the church, but you've got a whole lot of back tracking from here. It'll take you a while."  
  
Dante sighed. He didn't like the sound of it, but it seemed to be the only way. "Okay, what room?"  
  
"The chapel."  
  
All the way back to the start. That would take all day and Dante knew it. He growled in aggravation, then sighed. "Okay, I'll find this key, get to the chamber, and destroy the Arul Light." Dante planned.  
  
Belthis sneered at this plan. "I already told you; you can't destroy the Arul Light. It's unbreakable."  
  
Dante had forgotten about that. "Is there any way at all?"  
  
Belthis was silent for a moment, and seemed to be thinking hard on the question. "Well, the Light is a dark and evil relic now, since Aurin got his hands on it. You should be able to destroy it with a power of purity or courage. But there's a chance that it could destroy you in the process.  
  
Dante smirked. "I'll take that chance." He began looking at the bars of the cell. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"  
  
Belthis shook his head. "No, I'd rather stay. I would just get in your way if you let me come along. Don't worry about it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just come get me if you manage to actually win. Okay?"  
  
Dante nodded and turned, Skail doing the same. "I'll do that, old man. See you soon."  
  
"Good luck to ya."  
  
Now it was time to get back to the chapel. . .  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kaos was in the front of the small line; behind him in order were Demitri, Schala and Merin. They were on the third floor now, making their way to the elevator that went down to the caves and dungeon. It took them quite some time, but they finally made it to the elevator.  
  
Kaos and Merin had been the last ones to use the elevator, so it should have been left up on their floor. However, the elevator was down, and moving up now.  
  
"Crap, we're about to have company. Everyone back." Kaos commanded, pushing back everyone behind him. He, along with the rest of the group, had their weapons at the ready.  
  
Dante was greeted quite unexpectedly with one long, thin sword, a wakisashi, an energy blade, and a spear. "Woah! Everyone calm down." He said with a laugh. Everyone sighed with relief, Schala pushing by to grab Dante and her brother in a hug.  
  
"Skail, you're safe. Thank god." She said softly. She looked up at Dante, smiling gently. "Dante. . .thank you."  
  
Dante smiled thinly, but knew she would soon ask about her father. Sure enough, she popped the question. Dante was silent for some time, giving her the answer she needed. Dante watched as a keen look of sorrow built up in her eyes. She did not say a word, nor did she cry. She only hugged onto Dante and Skail harder.  
  
"Sissy, I can't breath well." Skail said softly. He was taking his father's advice: be strong. He hugged his sister back, patting her back. "It's alright, daddy said so. He told me to take care of you, okay?"  
  
Dante pitied the girl. He let her hold on, feeling a tinge of sadness as well. He breathed deeply and sighed. "I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"What?" Schala asked softly. Her voice was close to breaking, but Dante could tell that she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to let it out, and he knew it.  
  
"You told me to protect them, but I couldn't. I'm sorry." Dante explained.  
  
Schala looked down at the ground, her ears burning. "It's not your fault Dante, I'm sure." She held onto Dante closely for comfort. Everyone around just stood around, feeling awkward and out of place in this sad scene.  
  
After a few moments of this sentimental scene, Kaos piped up. "Now that we're all together, we should figure out what we're going to do next." Demi stared at him. Even though Kaos had explained about helping Dante and all while they were coming to the elevator, he still didn't really trust the demon.  
  
"What do you propose?" Demi asked the half vampire. Kaos only looked at him, not really sure himself what to do next.  
  
Everyone except for Schala, who was still hugged to him, looked at Dante as he began to speak.  
  
"We have to go back to the chapel." Dante explained.  
  
There seemed to be one large groan from the entire group.  
  
Okay, this chapter was crap, but give me a few (the last few) and it'll pick up. 'Kay? I'll have more soon, so watch out! 


	25. The Light Retrieved

Kaos: (sitting on the ground, somewhat embarrassed. Glares at Arson) How dare you call me gay!  
  
Beryl: (pouts) Kaos, why didn't you tell me, all these years! ;;  
  
Kaos: Oo I'M NOT GAY!!! (glares evilly now at Arson) Reiko's my friend. . .  
  
Dyne: (sitting back, enjoying the scene) Yeah, BOY friend! LOL! If you really want a guy, go for Remy!! (Falls on the ground, laughing his ass off)  
  
Beryl: Don't make fun of Remi! He's a nice young man!  
  
Dyne: Yeah, 'nice'! (Cackles)  
  
Kaos: Why you! (Jumps at Dyne, attacking wildly)  
  
Dyne: YAH!! (Runs for his life)  
  
Chapter 26 The Light Retreived  
  
The third and second floors were crawling with the devils, mostly Giant spiders. The spiders were easily disposed of, thanks to Merin, who could somewhat command the arachnids into confusing themselves. Demi was extremely weary while fighting, as to not be bitten again.  
  
It took quite some time, but the small group finally made it to the chapel. Demi cringed as they entered, still seeming to be disturbed by the place.  
  
"Okay, let's find this key." Dante said, rubbing his hands together. "Everyone split up and look around."  
  
Everyone did so, searching the place. Dante looked around the front altar, while Demi searched to the west side of the room. Merin searched the west, and Kaos searched near the front door. Schala and Skail were looking everywhere else together.  
  
After an hour of searching, Dante growled in aggravation. "Where's the damn thing!!" They still couldn't find the key, and it was beginning to agitate everyone.  
  
"How can a little key be so hard to find?" Demi sighed.  
  
"They probably hid it." Kaos explained.  
  
Dante grumbled something and leaned on the altar, staring up at the cross with Jesus. He just stood there thinking for some time. After a few minutes, Demi came up to Dante.  
  
"Maybe the guy who told you about the key lied." Demi supposed.  
  
"Maybe. . ." Dante sighed, continuing to look as Jesus. Demi stood with him, letting his eyes follow Dante's. Demi shivered as he stared up at Jesus, feeling quite uneasy. He examined the statue closely.  
  
The cross was on a pedestal that held an engraving and a small seal of some sort. The seal was gold in color, and held a small ruby in it's center. It seemed to only be placed into a groove. . .  
  
Demi walked close to the pedestal and began to fidget with the seal. Dante cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"  
  
Demi removed the small seal and held it up. "Check it out. It came out."  
  
Dante quickly snatched seal and examined it. He turned to everyone else, who were all beginning to gather around the altar. "What do you guys think? Could this be a key?"  
  
Kaos shrugged. "Could be. . .should we check?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't, we can always come back, right?" Schala said.  
  
"Right, let's go!" Skail said proudly, taking off toward the door.  
  
"Wait you." Dante called to the child. Obediently, the boy halted and turned around. Dante walked over to him.  
  
"What? We're going, right?" Skail said hopefully.  
  
"Sure, but you aren't." Dante explained.  
  
Skail sighed. "I can't come?"  
  
Dante tried to explain as kindly as possible. "Look, I don't want you getting hurt or killed or anything. I think it would be best if you got yourself back home, okay?"  
  
Skail was silent for some time before he nodded. Slowly he headed for the door of the cathedral. As he reached it, he turned back and looked at Dante. "Take care of my sister for me, okay?"  
  
Dante smirked. "She'll be fine. I'll take care of her, I promise." He meant that. He had said it about their father, and had failed to keep his promise. However, this time he wouldn't let anything happen to the one he swore to protect. Not just because he'd promised, but also because he was beginning to feel close to Schala. . .very close. "You go on now."  
  
Skail listened, opening the door noisily and leaving. As the door closed, Dante turned to everyone else. "Let's go."  
  
Dante explained his plans as they went along. It was simple. He and Demi would go into the holy water, since they were the only ones immune to it. Once they figured out how to get to the Arul Light, Dante would get it and destroy it, if he could. But he knew it would take a great strength of purity or courage to break it. It would be hard. For one, Dante wasn't exactly pure of heart. Second, it would be lying to say that Dante was completely and absolutely valorous in being able to break the thing. He didn't want to die, that was for sure, but Belthis had said that there was a possibility that he could perish trying to destroy the Arul Light. What if his fear made it to where the relic couldn't break?  
  
Dante sighed inwardly. "I'll just figure it out when we get a hold of it. . ."  
  
The five made it up to the roof, where the wreckage from Dante's and Kaos's fight was still visible. They hadn't noticed the damage that they had done the night before. Stone and metal were upheavaled all over the place, littering the once smooth roof with stones and jagged, twisted steel.  
  
Dante and Kaos were the first to go to the large hole in the roof, where the grating over the holy water had been. Dante looked down, seeing the large piece of metal that Kaos had been holding onto.  
  
"Damn, how'd you get back up anyways?" Dante asked curiously.  
  
Kaos reached into his pocket and removed a small vial with some kind of crimson stone inside. "Blood gem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My fiancée makes them for me. They're just like real blood, only in a small, compact form. Great little things."  
  
Dante was a bit curious about this. "Let me see one."  
  
Kaos obliged, withdrawing the small crystal. He handed it to the hunter, who began inspecting it thouroughly. It was an odd crystal; it looked like a shiny glass gem, but as Dante rubbed it and messed with it, he found it to be quite malleable, like putty. He sniffed it, and it had a rusty, blood scent to it. Satisfied with his inspection, he handed it back to Kaos. "How does she make them?"  
  
"Some pendent she's got. Remarkable little thing, really."  
  
"This girlfriend of yours, is she a demon?" Dante asked. It made no sense for a human to be able to do something or have something like that.  
  
"Nope, a human. Don't know how she's lived all these years, and still looks just as beautiful as when I first met her."  
  
Now Merin joined the two. "Yeah, beautiful if you like cross dressers." Merin joked.  
  
"Watch yourself Merin." Kaos warned. "Don't make me push you into the water down there."  
  
Merin knew he'd never do such a thing. "Bite me."  
  
Kaos smirked. "Is that an invitation, dear friend?"  
  
Dante sighed nudging the two. "Would you two cut it out."  
  
Kaos nodded and moved back from the edge of the water a bit, Merin doing the same. Demi and Schala moved in toward Dante now, Demi looking somewhat excited.  
  
"I'm ready to go." Demi said, a confident smile playing on his face.  
  
Schala sighed, looking down at the water. "Sure is beautiful. . ."  
  
"Yeah, but it's touch is acid to us, little lady." Kaos warned. "You best keep your distance."  
  
Schala took Kaos's advice and stepped back. Dante smirked at her and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, we're ready." He said, looking mostly at Schala, but meaning to direct his statement to everyone. "We'll be back up soon."  
  
"Right then." Merin said with a nod. "Take care."  
  
Dante looked over to Demi. "Ready?"  
  
"Born ready!"  
  
With that, Dante gave the boy a shove, knocking him into the center of the hole. He seemed surprised, and Kaos and Merin laughed as a small yelp escaped Demi's throat.  
  
"Yeah, ready alright." Kaos snickered.  
  
Dante sighed and with a wave, hopped down through the hole. He fell for a moment, then with a splash, felt the cold liquid envelope his body. He could see his surroundings relatively clearly, but in a blue tint. His body sunk slowly, due to the weight of his weapons. He began to look around for Demi, seeing him near what looked like a door of some kind, attached to the ground. Demi saw Dante and, as the hunter gently floated onto the ground, Demi motioned him to come over to him. Dante did so, looking down at the small door on the ground.  
  
Demi bent down and began examining the door closely. Near the handle was a small, circular indent, where something should obviously be placed. Demi looked to Dante, waiting for him to pull out the seal.  
  
Dante did so, placing it into the indention. There was a loud thunk sound, indicating that it was unlocked. Dante grabbed the handle, pulling hard. Demi joined to help. With a great effort from both men, the door pulled free from the ground and the two went through. Dante was surprised that the opening of the door seemed sealed, letting no water inside of the tunnel below. Dante landed onto the ground, followed closely by Demi. Both looked up at the hole above them, where the water seemed to only hover around the hole.  
  
Dante, drenching wet, turned, looking down the hallway they now stood in. He motioned silently for Demi to follow him as he began down the hall. Small, blue flamed candles were mounted on the walls of the corridors, illuminating the hall quite dauntingly. The corridor was somewhat damp with moss growing along the stony floor.  
  
About twenty feet in front of Dante was a large door. As he neared it, he could see a large, gold colored design of some sort on it. He came close and took hold of the handle, pushing the door open.  
  
From inside, stale damp air pushed itself out, blowing past Dante with a creepy feel. Dante pushed the door open fully and peeked inside.  
  
It was a small room, with solid brick walls. A small pool of water surrounded an altar of some sort. Atop the altar seemed to be what they were searching for.  
  
The trinket was a beautiful plum colored orb. Around the orb was a silver decorative casing that held the ball securely. The orb seemed to glow with a light and tranquil aura.  
  
"This must be it." Demi whispered, a look of awe across his face, the light from the orb shimmering in his pale eyes. "It's beautiful. . ."  
  
"Yeah, but it's evil." Dante cautioned. "It's time to destroy it."  
  
Dante neared the relic, putting one hand out to touch it. As he touched the spheres smooth surface, it felt cool to the touch. He picked it up with both hands and examined it, careful not to drop it.  
  
Demi seemed both anxious and excited about the find. He knew that the Arul Light had to be destroyed, but he yearned so badly to have his parents' lives back.  
  
Dante shook the artifact, seeing how stable it was. He was surprised; for such a fragile looking thing, it seemed to be as hard and firm as a rock.  
  
"I don't know if we can break this thing here." Dante noted. The room they were in was too small to swing a sword. It would be difficult to try and smash the relic in such small confines.  
  
"Do you want to take it out of here and try somewhere else?" Demi asked.  
  
Dante nodded. "I suppose so." At these words he turned, Demi doing the same and letting Dante pass him.  
  
Above the holy water, on the roof, Schala, Kaos, and Merin sat around, patiently waiting. Dante and Demi had only been gone for roughly five minutes, but Kaos was beginning to bore. He stood up and began pacing.  
  
"Sit down Kaos." Merin suggested. Kaos only grunted. "You know, patience is a virtue. It wouldn't hurt to try being so. . .for once."  
  
There was a loud splash from below, and Schala, who was sitting at the edge of the busted grating, stood up and smiled. "Here they come!"  
  
Just then, Dante flew from the opening in his devil form, carrying Demi. Dante landed gently, releasing the boy and reverting back to normal. Both men were sopping wet.  
  
"Look what we've got!" Demi exclaimed proudly, holding up the small Arul Light. His bangs were hanging in his face, hiding it somewhat, but the smirk of triumph was quite obvious.  
  
No one was really very happy to see the relic, now that they knew what it did. Dante and Demi had wanted it to revive people. Dante knew Kaos was after it, but for what reason, he didn't have the slightest clue. Merin was probably after it with Kaos. Now the only thing that could be done was destroy it.  
  
"So, how do we get rid of it?" Kaos asked curiously as Dante moved and plucked the relic from Demi's hands.  
  
Dante stood examining it closely for a moment. He brushed back a wet piece of hair and sighed. "I think we should. . ."  
  
"I think you should hand it to me." A cool, calm voice said from behind the group.  
  
Everyone turned to see a tall, black haired figure. Demi recognized the purplish tint in his hair almost immediately, but not as quickly as Kaos or Merin did.  
  
"GAUL!" Kaos and Merin yelled together, closely followed by the same reaction from Demitri. Dante stood, moving himself close to Schala, but making sure not to touch her, for if he did, the water on him would burn her and he knew it.  
  
"Now," Gaul began, directing his vision to the possessor of the Arul Light, Dante. "I will be taking that from you, if you don't mind."  
  
Dante smirked. "Sure," He put the light into one hand and held it over the hole to the lake. "If you think you can swim, that is."  
  
Just as Dante let his grasp slip from the light, Gaul was in action. He put one hand out and sent a large, dark energy wave toward the hunter. Caught by surprise, Dante was sent flying, along with the light. Dante was sent a good forty feet and flipped to land, however, as he fell toward the ground, Dante could see that he was no longer on the roof.  
  
He was falling to the ground far below.  
  
Demi, Schala, Kaos, and Merin all ran to the edge of the roof, to watch Dante fall.  
  
"Now," Gaul began, earning the attention of all four atop the roof. "Let's dispose of you, as to make retrieving the Light easier."  
  
Okay guys, I'm leaving off there. This chapter sucked, but I hope the next one's are better. I like the new thing FFnet let us do by editting our stuff in preview mode! Very helpful. Anyways, bye, for now, and see everyone soon! 


	26. Summonings

Yeay! I'm back again, and this time with some frickin' action!  
  
Dyne: (snickers) Praise be to Yevon for that one!  
  
Kaos: DYNE! You bastard! Get over here, you fruit cake!  
  
Dyne: ORO?! (Runs again) Look what Arson started! Damn you, you strawberry loving little turd!  
  
Kaos: Yeah, why not take his advice and go out with Remy!  
  
Dyne: NO! You like Merin, you sicko!!  
  
Merin: (Clotheslines Dyne)   
  
Burry: (Sigh) Anyways, here we go! (I really don't hate Remy, I swear! Sorry for spelling his name wrong earlier. . .)  
  
Chapter 27 Summonings

  
  
Dante landed on the ground softly and safely, like a cat. Close by was the Arul Light. He looked up to see Demi, Schala, Kaos, and Merin all near the edge of the roof. Dante's vision was seriously blurred, and his head spun wildly. He closed his eyes, trying to let his senses recuperate.  
  
Gaul began to come closer to the four atop the roof. He was stopped as Kaos and Merin moved in front of Demi and Schala.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the traitors." He said coldly, leering wickedly at Kaos.  
  
"What? You aren't happy to see us? Too bad" Kaos said sarcastically. "We aren't too happy to see you either."  
  
Gaul stared at Kaos for some time. "Tell me, don't you care for your betrothed? She'll die for your betrayal."  
  
Kaos laughed. "That's where you're wrong. She's hiding somewhere and you won't find her before we kill you."  
  
"Oh, I fear that you are the one whom is mistaken." Gaul said with a smirk. "I was taking a stroll on the fourth floor, when I found your woman running down the hall. When she saw me, she panicked, indicating to me almost immediately that something was going on."  
  
A sudden, cold and sick felling settled deep in Kaos's stomach. His throat became dry as he opened his mouth to speak. "Where is she?"  
  
Gaul smiled and snapped his fingers. As he did, Ori appeared across the roof at the stairs. Held tightly in his arms was Beryl, a dagger touched to her throat. She made no sound what so ever, only held perfectly still. Ori had a look of absolute dread on his face, either from the thought of death by Gaul if he didn't obey his master, or he was thinking of what Kaos would do to him if he got his hands on him.  
  
"Bastard. . ." Kaos growled. He clenched his fists, rage building up inside of him with each passing moment. There was no way, not even if Kaos moved with every ounce of energy he had, he could reach Beryl before Ori could move the knife across her neck. He stood, feeling weak and regretful. There seemed nothing he could do.  
  
Demi suddenly streaked past Kaos and Merin, taking toward Gaul. Gaul hadn't exactly expected the young man to try and attack him, but he was ready. He put one hand out, blasting Demi with the same energy wave he had Dante. Demi yelled out, more in surprise that in pain, as he was hurled backward. He hit the roof top hard and rolled, rolling straight off the rooftop and toward the ground, where Dante was still recuperating from the blast.  
  
Demi landed, but not quite as gracefully as Dante had. He hit the ground with both feet, but lost his balance and fell over. He looked over to see Dante, staring at him.  
  
"Now's not a good time for a nap, kid." Dante growled. He stood up, shaking his head. The wave hadn't really hurt; it only knocked his senses out of whack for some time. He could now see properly. "We've got to get Gaul down here."  
  
Demi nodded. He had just the plan. He looked up, cupping his hands over his mouth.  
  
"HEY! GAUL! GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT US, NOW!" Demi yelled.  
  
Dante only stared at him like he was an idiot. "Clever plan there Demi. Why couldn't I think of something so good." He said sarcastically.  
  
Quite surprisingly, Gaul's head popped over the edge and he stared down at the two men. He then looked back to Kaos, Schala and Merin. "Looks like they're ready for more." He said, smiling. He then looked over to Ori. "You, keep these three at bay, while I dispose of the other trash."  
  
There was only a weak nod from Ori as his master hopped from the roof's edge.  
  
"Well, hot damn, your plan actually worked. Amazing." Dante complemented mockingly. He didn't actually think that Gaul was that stupid. He should have known that Dante wouldn't have much of a problem destroying him, since he'd destroyed his master.  
  
Gaul landed upon the ground without the smallest sound. He smirked wickedly at Dante and Demi, who both already had their swords drawn and ready.  
  
Still on the rooftop, Kaos glared at the frightened and disgruntle Ori.  
  
"Now, we WILL figure out some way to get past you, you know that right?" Kaos growled.  
  
Ori nodded. He looked like he was about to shit his pants.  
  
Back on the ground with Dante and Demi, they were still sizing Gaul up.  
  
"Dante, you do know that I really wouldn't enjoy fighting you, right?" Gaul said coolly.  
  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
  
Gaul looked over to the Arul Light, which lay upon the ground near the three. "I only desire that relic over there. Now, why don't you just hand it to me, and we can prevent any confrontation."  
  
Before Dante could make any sort of smart-ass remark, Demi moved in front of him. "I don't think so, demon."  
  
Gaul sighed. "You are only a child. I would hate to have to destroy something so young."  
  
"You didn't seem to have a problem killing my family!" Demi growled sharply. His ears were hot with rage as he gripped his sword tightly. "You murdered them!"  
  
"Did I? I don't remember you, boy."  
  
This only infuriated Demi further. The devil had destroyed his family. He ruined his life, and didn't even remember doing it?  
  
"You sick bastard. I'll kill you!" Demi hissed, leaping at Gaul before Dante could get a hold of him. He charged forward, sword ready for a hard stab. Gaul moved just before Demi could land a hit.  
  
"And who is it that I'm having the pleasure to fight? Please, refresh my memory." Gaul laughed coldly.  
  
Demi, with a quick burst of anger and power, tore his blade into Gaul's lower arm. Gaul was lucky enough to move his arm in the nick of time, only to sustain a small gaze. Demi stood straight and glared at Gaul, a look of wicked wrath in his eyes.  
  
"I am Demitri Joachim Reizer, son of Joachim and Fiana Reizer! You killed them, and now, I'll have revenge for their deaths."  
  
This information caused Gaul to stare at Demitri wide eyed. "Fiana and Joachim?" He gasped. "Then you are. . ." At this he grinned and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Demi yelled. He found nothing amusing in this situation. Dante moved closer to Demi, ready to help him.  
  
"Yeah, what's funny about this?" Dante asked. Gaul continued laughing for a moment, then glared at Demi, an pleased look across his face.  
  
"Here I've been, searching for you for all these years, when you just kindly came to me. How fortunate for me."  
  
Neither Demi nor Dante had a clue what Gaul was talking about, but neither felt like listening either. Demi knew that Gaul had been after him the day he'd killed his mother, but it meant nothing right now. Dante was the first to take off at Gaul, coming in with a stinger attack.  
  
Gaul quickly drew his hand and shot another dark wave at Dante. The hunter was reflected backwards and into a nearby tree. The tree snapped with the force, but Dante managed to get back to his feet. However, his vision was once again warped, and as he looked at Gaul and Demi, they seemed like nothing more than blurry shadows. He tried his best to charge at Gaul again, but with a sigh, Gaul repeated the blast, and this time Dante hit the ground, laying there. He didn't seem to be moving.  
  
Demi felt a strong jolt of dread within him. Dante would be okay though, he knew that. The blast wave had only stunned him. The feeling of dread wasn't exactly for Dante's safety, but from the realization that he was alone in this fight now.  
  
"Demitri," Gaul began. Demi turned his attention from Dante to Gaul, a frightened look in his eyes. Demi had planned on fighting Gaul, but not alone. He had been hoping to fight alongside Dante and the others.  
  
"Demitri," Gaul began as the two began to circle each other. "do you know why I came to your home those many years ago? Do you?" He asked, trying to sound calm and kind.  
  
"I figured you forgot, seeing as how you forgot how you ruined my life." Demi spat coldly.  
  
"Do you expect me to remember every human I kill? Besides, your looks have changed over these years. How long has it been, ten years or so?"  
  
"Fourteen to be exact." Demi growled. Gaul didn't answer this, only narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
  
"Demi, you're a very important young man to us."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Demi yelled, tearing toward Gaul. He didn't care what Gaul said. It didn't matter. All that mattered was destroying the murderer.  
  
Gaul could plainly see the fury building intensely inside of Demitri. He smiled thinly. This is what he needed. If he could make Demitri angry enough. . . "That's it boy, come on now!" Just as Demi was about to strike, Gaul parried and stepped behind Demitri, but did not attack. He wouldn't kill a boy of such import.  
  
Both stared at each other now. Demi's breathing seemed labored and heavy for some reason. He could only let his eyes burn into Gaul, wishing that he could tear him to pieces. He wanted to hurt him, kill him, destroy him. . .  
  
"Come on boy!" Gaul taunted. "Get angry. That's all you can do. You'll never bring your mother peace. You can't defeat me. What will you do?" All of this was a tease only to make Demitri more enraged.  
  
"I will. . .I will. . .I'll" Demi stuttered, staring now at the ground. His fists were clenched tight, his whole body burning, but it was also numb to the point where he could not feel the burning rage welling up anymore. It felt as if some great force was leaking out, trying to escape him. "I will. . ." He said again softly, yet a hint of hatred was present.  
  
"What?" Gaul asked in a mocking tone. "What do you think you can do?"  
  
"I will KILL YOU!!!" Demi seemed to roar, his voice somewhat demented and warped. His eyes gleamed a dark, evil green. Around his body glowed a dark green aura that matched his burning eyes. Demi raised a hand to Gaul; his only thought was to unleash something terrible onto the devil.  
  
Gaul stared wide eyed at the spectacle before him.  
  
Dante was beginning to come to, his head still groggy and his vision still blurred. He felt a sudden surge of dark and powerful energy within the area. He slowly got onto his hands and knees, turning as he heard the sound of something screeching out.  
  
Dante could make out the blurry forms of Demitri and Gaul. Demi seemed to glow a deep green, with some sort of void in front of him. From the void, a hazy beast was emerging. Dante blinked and tried to get a better view, but still couldn't see properly. He tried standing as well, but to no avail.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Dante thought as the beast before Demi began to roar.  
  
Gaul, unlike Dante, could see the beast quite clearly. It was a great, winged dragon. It seemed stuck within the void, but its large, reptilian head was sticking out, hissing violently.  
  
The monster finally managed to lunge from the void, storming toward Gaul, and roaring furiously. Gaul could only see the beast's massive head and gleaming white teeth as it slammed into him, biting down into his side and picking him up.  
  
Gaul let out a long, horrible cry of pain as the dragon shook him around in it's mouth. Gaul could barely raise a hand to cast a spell. He shot a long beam of demonic energy at the dragon, shooting it straight in the right eyes and through it's head. The dragon opened it's mouth, letting Gaul fall out to the ground as it screeched wretchedly in pain. It collapsed to the ground and suddenly disappeared in front of Demitri.  
  
Demitri only stared down at the spot where the dragon had fallen. He seemed in a daze of some sort. He switched his eyes over Gaul blankly, his face showing no real sign of hatred anymore.  
  
Gaul carefully and weakly stood up. Blood gushed from each individual bite hole on his side. He winced painfully as he smirked at Demitri.  
  
"That's what I wanted to see. . ." He whispered. Demi couldn't hear him. His mind was shut off from the world, his body drained for some reason.  
  
"Demitri, come here to me."  
  
Demi did nothing, only stood for a moment, then collapsed in a heap.  
  
Gaul sighed and slowly began toward the boy. As he did, he caught a glimpse of something to his side. Near the smashed tree that he had thrown Dante into laid the Arul Light. Gaul stopped at this, considering his options. His body was slowly draining of life, but so long as Dante, who was still knelling on the ground, didn't intervene, he'd cure up within the next twenty minutes.  
  
Gaul slowly walked now toward the Arul Light. He came up to it, bending down. Just as he did so, he heard someone behind him stand up.  
  
"You're not getting it that easily. . ." Demi's voice growled. As Gaul turned, Demi was already on him. He gave him a sharp kick to the side of his head, knocking him about three feet away from the Arul Light. He was now on his hands and knees like Dante.  
  
"You're a spry youth, aren't you? Gaul growled, getting onto only one knee. He stared at Demi, who had his sword drawn and was standing over the light.  
  
"Even if I can't kill you, I can still prevent your plans, right?" Demi said softly. "You'll never revive Mundus. . ."  
  
Gaul had to chuckle at this. "You think you can destroy that thing? You do know what could happen, don't you?"  
  
Demi smiled weakly. "What does it matter? If I let you have your way, I'll end up dead anyways, along with the entire human race. If I destroy this thing, only I may die. Even if I don't die from it, you'll be so enraged that you'll kill me. So, no matter what, I'm doomed."  
  
"You don't have the guts to destroy it."  
  
"Really? I'll admit I'm frightened. I'd be lying otherwise. But what does it matter? Only a naïve and stupid fool wouldn't be scared. But my bravery in destroying it is what matters!"  
  
Gaul watched, a look of anxiety in his eyes as Demi raised his sword over his head. He brought it down onto the Light. With a crashing sound, the Arul Light shattered. There was a piercing screeching sound and a burst of bright purple light. This light seemed to cover Demi, shielding him from sight.  
  
"Demi!" Dante yelled out. His strength was beginning to return to him, and he stood up weakly as the light and sound subsided.  
  
Dante let out a sigh of relief as he could see Demi, still standing over the shattered relic, sword stuck into the ground. Demi turned and looked back at Dante.  
  
"All's well here. . ."  
  
Dante smiled, but his smile soon disappeared as he heard the furious growl of Gaul.  
  
"No! Everything we've done here. . .all that I"VE done here." He began to stand now, shaking with anger. "Everything I've came to this stinking place for has been destroyed." Gaul was now shaking so badly that it looked like he might fall apart. He glared up a Dante and Demi sharply. Both men stepped back as the devil's face seemed to shift and corrupt into a more demonic and wicked face.  
  
"Now, oh now. . ." He growled, his voice also changing to demonic with his body. "YOU WILL PERISH!!!!  
  
Burry: WOO, HOO!! I'm evil! (Cackles) We all hate cliffhangers, right? Well, the next chapter will come up very soon, so be on the look out!!!!  
  
Dyne: Dude! I thought you promised ACTION?!?!? Where was the fuckin' crap?! I certainly didn't see much blood being drawn! You frickin' su—  
  
Kaos: (Finally catches Dyne and bites him)  
  
Dyne: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGH!!!  
  
Burry: Uuuuuuuuhh. . .well, review please? Come on, is anyone other than Bustahead and Archangel reading this?! 


	27. Oblivion

Okay, this should be the second to the last chapter! (I think. . .)  
  
Chapter 28 Oblivion  
  
Dante and Demi both stepped further from Gaul. His body seemed to burn with a dark orange aura, something around the lines of flames, and his body itself was had become very tough.  
  
The two men now found themselves looking up at Gaul's true demon form. His skin was dull grayish colored and looked almost like leather. His hair was still blackish purple, but straight and bristly. Some of it fell into his face, concealing his dark, black eyes. He bared his razor sharp teeth at both men.  
  
Before Dante could warn Demi, Gaul was charging at them. Demi was quite aware of the fact, even without Dante warning. The two men were separated as Gaul tried to smash them both with one massive, clawed hand.  
  
Dante moved to Gaul's side while the demon still had his hand on the ground. He slashed from below into Gaul's side, but didn't get quite the results he had been going for. The leathery flesh repelled some of blow, causing minute damage. Dante couldn't even see any blood seeping from the wound.  
  
It didn't seem to bother Gaul much either. He only brought his hand around at the hunter, crushing his fist into Dante's stomach. Dante could only let out a pained gasp as he flew ten yards or so. Satisfied that Dante would take a moment to get back up, Gaul went for Demi. Demi side stepped as Gaul hurled a spell ball of sorts at him and ducked as another flew over his head.  
  
Gaul let out a frustrated growl as Dante came back and jumped onto his back. The hunter grabbed onto some of Gaul's coarse hair, holding on tight as Gaul proceeded to try and buck him from his back. Dante may have been able to hold on, but the jostle was too much for him to commence in an attack.  
  
Now, Gaul's back was to Demi, so Demi took advantage of this time and dashed forward. He flew underneath Gaul's giant, stomping legs, only hoping that he wouldn't be crushed. There had to be a weakness in Gaul somewhere. Demi moved in front of Gaul and struck upward, into Gaul's stomach. This seemed to do the trick, because Demi's blade sliced cleanly into Gaul's abdomen, causing Gaul to cry out in agony. Demi withdrew the sword and struck again and again.  
  
After the fifth plunge, Gaul managed to get his hands around Demi and picked him up. He glared at him maliciously and began to shake him violently. Now it was time for Dante to take some action while he wasn't being kicked around. He whipped out Ivory and Ebony and stood up firmly atop Gaul's back. Bullets seemed to do the trick as well; each slug Dante pelted into Gaul's shoulders penetrated, causing a mist of blood to erupt from Gaul's back.  
  
Gaul shrieked in pain. He wouldn't be able to take this much longer. Dante was pumping shot after shot into his back and Demitri managed to slip from his grasp. The wounds from the dragon beast had not healed yet, so Gaul was losing quite a bit of blood. His life force was fading fast with each new bullet that tore into his flesh, and Dante didn't seem like he would quite soon.  
  
Desperate, Gaul began to buck again, trying to repel Dante. This seemed to work, but for only a minute. Dante grabbed onto Gaul's hair again, but with only one hand. He then proceeded to continue blasting into Gaul's back, but only with one pistol. Ivory sung deafeningly, ripping more bullets into Gaul's shoulders now, only twice as fast to make up for the absence of Ebony. Gaul roared, not only in pain, but in frustration as he let himself fall backward, trying to crush Dante to the ground. Dante only jumped high and as Gaul slammed his back into the ground, the hunter, still in airborne, pumped bullets into his front. Gaul put one arm into the air and shot Dante from the sky with one of his spell balls, causing Dante to careen in mid air and land quite ungracefully upon the ground.  
  
Gaul stood slowly, but was so weakened that the effort was wretchedly tremendous. Blood gushed from his shoulders, which now looked more like a holey piece of meat than a back. His senses were fading fast, his body reverting back to its normal size. But. . .he wouldn't. . .couldn't go out alone.  
  
"This is it devil." Dante said coolly as he drew closer to Gaul, reaching for his other pistol. He had already charged Ivory with his demonic energy and Ebony was beginning to crackle with the purple electricity as well. Demi stood quietly only a foot behind Gaul, ready in case Gaul tried anything.  
  
Gaul had to act quickly. "If I'm going to die. . ." He began, now fully humanoid again. "I'll take you two with me!" At that he sprang his arm up into the air. There was a huge shockwave that caught Dante off guard and sent him tumbling backwards. Demi saw what was happening in time to brace himself, but his sword was sent twirling from his hands.  
  
There was an eerie noise within the area now. Both Dante and Demi looked above Gaul at what appeared to be a lightless vortex. It was growing in size with every second, and Dante felt as if he was being pulled toward it.  
  
"Wait, it IS pulling me toward it!" Dante thought. He moved back and looked in the direction of Demitri, who was only staring up as the void grew in diameter to about five feet across. "DEMI, MOVE NOW!!!"  
  
Demitri stepped back some, noticing the pull of the vortex as well. The air around was beginning to be sucked in now, causing a slight wind.  
  
"What do I do?!" Demi called over to Dante, beginning to panic as the vortex grew and the wind became stronger. It was beginning to pull leaves from the ground into it.  
  
"Get over here to me and run!" Dante commanded. Demi did as he was told, sprinting toward Dante.  
  
Gaul, who was still on the ground below the void, his hand in the air, snapped is vision toward Demi. "You'll go nowhere, boy!! You're coming with me. . .TO HELL!!" At that, Gaul leapt from the ground and latched onto Demitri, holding him tightly with what was left of his strength. He laughed maniacally and glared at Dante. "You lose, Dante!"  
  
Demi growled, trying desperately to get away. He looked up at Dante, fear playing in his eyes. "HELP DANTE!!!"  
  
"DEMI!" Dante yelled, making a mad dash at Gaul. Gaul moved with much the same swiftness back toward the vortex.  
  
"You're too late, hunter! Say good bye to the boy!" Gaul laughed. Before Dante could get a hair closer, Gaul sprung from the ground, Demi still in his arms. He jumped straight into the void.  
  
"DANTEEEEEEEeeeeeeee--" Demi yelled, his voice trailing off quickly. Dante stared up in horror.  
  
"No. . . No! NO!" Dante fell to his knees just as the void suddenly shrunk up and disappeared. "NO!!! DEMITRIIIII!!!"  
  
This couldn't be happening. Dante had thought from the beginning that Demi would be nothing but a burden, and probably would just end up dead. His predictions had been pretty accurate; Demi had been through hell during the entire trip, and Dante hadn't given him the least bit of respect for it. He had just seen him as a kid. . . Despite this, Dante had grown to like the boy, and had already thought about what to do a bit after they were done here.  
  
"We were going to go home, relax, have a beer of eight. . .laugh about your stupidity. . .probably take Schala with me. . ." Dante thought, feeling miserable.  
  
Dante sat there for sometime; looking at the last place he'd seen Demitri standing.  
  
"I'm so sorry. . ."  
  
I'll have the last chapter soon, so review this one while you wait. See everyone soon!!! 


	28. Setting Off

Dyne: (bawls) REMY!!! STOP IT! I don't swing that way!!! (feels violated)  
  
Kaos: Now who's gay, aye Dyne?! (cackles)  
  
This is the last chapter everyone!! It's short and quick, but bear with me, I was in a hurry, SORRY!!  
  
Dyne: You shouldn't hurry the final chapter of things.  
  
Burry: Oh, shut UP! (Chunks a kunai at him)  
  
Dyne: Would you quit trying to kill me?!  
  
Burry: You're right, I need you. . .  
  
Sorry Arch, had to do that. . .I know you hate it.  
  
Chapter 29: Setting Off  
  
Schala came around from the front of the cathedral, looking for Dante. She could see him sitting on the ground ahead. As she approached him, she sighed with relief that he was all right.  
  
"Dante, thank goodness!" She called. She came up behind him and knelled on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad. . ."  
  
That's when she noticed his quiet and sad demeanor he wasn't moving, let alone speaking. She had expected to be greeted with a cocky smirk and maybe a smart-ass remark, but that isn't what she received. She let loose of Dante and whirled around to his front. His face was straight and unemotional, his eyes gloomy and staring off into space.  
  
"Dante? What's wrong?" Schala asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Dante was silent for some time before he finally answered her. "Demitri's gone. . ." His voice was soft and calm, but there was a tinge of melancholy within it.  
  
"What? What do you mean gone?"  
  
Dante sadly explained what had happened. Now she joined him in mourning.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." Schala said softly.  
  
"It's not your fault, Schala. . .It's mine. . ." Dante reassured.  
  
"You two were friends, partners. I can understand that you feel that it's your fault. It isn't really—"  
  
"Schala, we really didn't know each other very well. I'd only just met him right before we came here to this place." Dante explained.  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
Both Dante and Schala were silent for some time before Schala sighed. She put one arm on Dante's shoulder and laid her head on his arm.  
  
"I take it that's it though? Are the demons gone?"  
  
"Gaul is, so no one will try to revive Mundus again. The demons left here will probably linger for some time though." Dante explained, the sullen tone still in his voice.  
  
"Well, we could get rid of them." A voice said from behind.  
  
Both turned to see Kaos with Beryl hugged close to him. Merin was also there, standing close to the other two.  
  
"We could take out the stragglers, I guess." Kaos said, a smirk playing on his face.  
  
"How did you all get past that little guy anyways? I thought he had your woman captive?" Dante asked Kaos.  
  
"Merin conjured up some ghouls to distract Ori, while me and Schala there attacked him. Ori was too damn scared to do anything." Kaos explained. "The guy was pathetic."  
  
Dante only nodded, letting Schala hug him. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "I think I should be getting home soon. . ."  
  
An hour or so passed, and everyone had made it back to Schala's village. Skail had already explained what had happened to his father, and it would be few years before he actually took over as leader of the wolf clan. As he saw the group coming through the forest, he was the first to greet them; Dante and Schala were both promptly glomped together, since they were still close to each other.  
  
"You won! That's wonderful Mr. Dante!" Skail applauded.  
  
"Don't call me mister. . .makes me feel old. . ." Dante laughed.  
  
"Hey," Skail began, looking for Demitri. "Where's Demi?"  
  
Everything was, with due time, explained to everyone of the village. Dante made sure that everyone knew that Kaos and Merin were of no threat as well.  
  
That night, the village prayed for Demitri.  
  
It was a week before Dante could leave the island. He had to call up a ship from the mainland and it took a few days for the ship to get out there. The morning of his departure he was out at he dock ready to leave.  
  
"I guess I'm going home alone. Gonna be hard to tell that guy Marcus about Demi though." Dante thought.  
  
The sailors of the ship yelled for Dante to board. He nodded, heading toward the boat.  
  
"WAIT!!" Numerous yells called after Dante. As he turned, Schala, Skail, Kaos, Merin, and Beryl all ran up to the dock, smiles on their faces.  
  
"Came to say good bye, eh?" Dante smirked.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. . ." Kaos said, looking somewhat amused for some reason.  
  
"Okay, what are you up to?"  
  
Merin nudged Schala forward. "Tell him."  
  
Schala seemed to struggle for something to say, but Kaos was impatient.  
  
"Jeez! She just wants to come with you man." Kaos blurted.  
  
Dante raised an eyebrow. "That so?"  
  
Schala nodded gently.  
  
Dante only smirked and turned, motioning for her to follow. "Well, come on, we've got a boat to catch."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Skail yelped, apparently remembering something. He was still wearing Dante's trenchcoat, and now began shrugging it off.  
  
"Woah, keep it kid." Dante smiled.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Dante nodded. Then he and Schala began to the boat  
  
Everyone waved goodbye as they watched the boat set sail.  
  
"So now what?" Beryl asked, holding Kaos around the waist.  
  
Kaos only shrugged. "No clue hun. I know what you an me can do."  
  
Merin scoffed. "Come on, no naughty stuff."  
  
Kaos shook his head. "No. I've been wanting to get married for some time now, but you know how I am. . ."  
  
Beryl hugged hard. "You've been putting it off for a few hundred years, and NOW you wanna get married?"  
  
Kaos said nothing more on the subject, but instead changed it. "I hope we see Dante again some day."  
  
"Yeah. . ." Merin agreed.  
  
"I wanna fight him again." Kaos admitted.  
  
"One day man, one day. . ."  
  
THE END  
  
This is all there is. Maybe that explains a few things on T.S.o.D. If I get some nice happy reviews, I'll start a new story very soon! It's going to be a continuation of The Sons of Dante!!! Who wants it, come on! Let me hear for it, please? I've wanted to write it for some time now, but I wanted to finish this one first, so that I wouldn't have to write two at a time. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and support, especially the one's who've been reviewing recently. If it weren't for you guys, I'd have quit this thing long ago. I'm just happy that this one was longer, and after I went back and looked compared the writing of T.S.o.D and this, I found that my writing skills have improved from small, simple sentences to longer ones. 


End file.
